English-Interlingua Dictionary s
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- s (letter ~) n littera s (es) * ~ O S Naut n S O S * ~ O S Naut n S O S A] Saba Geog n Saba Sabbatarian n sabbatario * ~ , Sabbatic, Sabbatical adj sabbatic Sabbatarianism n sabbatarismo sabbath n sabbato * n sabbato Sabbatic, Sabbatical, Sabbatarian adj sabbatic saber, sabre n sabla * ~ , slash v sablar Sabine adj sabin * n sabino sable n zibellina sabotage n sabotage * n sabotage (-aje) * v sabotar saboteur n sabotator * n saboteur * n saboteur F] sabre n sabla * ~ , saber n sabla sac Anat/Bot/Zool n sacco saccharate Chem n saccharato saccharic adj saccharose sacchariferous adj saccharifere saccharification n saccharification saccharify v saccharificar saccharin Chem n saccharina * n saccharina saccharine adj saccharin saccharoid adj saccharoide saccharometer n saccharometro * n saccharometro (-òmetro) saccharose Chem n saccharosa sacerdocy, priesthood n sacerdotio sacerdotal adj sacerdotal sachet n sacchetto sack (bag plunder) n sacco * (dismiss) v destituer, dimitter * (dismiss) v dimitter, destituer * (get the ~) v esser dimittite * (plunder) v mitter a sacco * (put in ~) v insaccar * (sacking, plundering) n sacco * ~ , bag (put in a bag or sack) v insaccar * ~ , bag n sacco * ~ , pillage v sacchear sackful, bagful n saccata sacking, pillage n saccheamento * ~ , pillage n saccheo * ~ , pillage n saccheo (-éo) sacrament Eccl n sacramento * n sacramento sacramental adj sacramental Sacramentary R.C.Ch n sacramentario sacred adj sacrate, sacre * adj sacre, sacrate * ~ rite n sacro * ~ , holy adj sacrate * ~ , holy adj sacrate (pp of sacrar) * ~ , holy adj sacre sacredness, holiness, sanctity n sanctitate sacrificc (1. as in sacrifice to the gods; 2. as in sacrifice of one's life) n sacrificio sacrifice n sacrificio * v sacrificar sacrificer n sacrificator sacrilege n sacrilegio sacrilegious adj sacrilege * adj sacrilege (-ì-) sacristan, sexton n sacrista * ~ , sexton n sacristano sacristy, vestry n sacristia * ~ , vestry n sacristia (-ìa) sacrosanct adj sacrosancte sad adj triste sadden v attristar, contristar * v contristar, attristar * ~ , make sad v attristar * ~ , make sad v contristar saddle (put a saddle upon) v sellar * (put saddle upon) v insellar * n sella * v insellar, sellar * v sellar, insellar saddle-backed, swaybacked adj insellate * ~ -backed, swaybacked adj insellate (pp of insellar) saddlebow n arcion saddler n sellero saddlery n selleria * n selleria (-ìa) saddle-with v cargar de sadism n sadismo sadist n sadista sadistic adj sadista sadness n tristessa * n tristitia sadomasochism n sadomasochismo sadomasochist n sadomasochista sadomasochistic adj sadomasochista safari n safari safe (unhurt) adj salve * adj salve, secur * adj secur, salve * n cassa forte * ~ , secure adj secur safe-and-sound phr san e salve safe-conduct n salveconducto safeguard n salveguarda * ~ safe-conduct n salveguarda * v salveguardar * ~ , care for, keep in one's custody v custodiar * ~ , keep safe v salveguardar safekeeping n bon guarda, custodia * n custodia, bon guarda * ~ , protection n salveguarda safely adv in securitate, sin accidente * adv sin accidente, in securitate safety n securitate safety-belt n cinctura de securitate safety-catch n button de securitate safety-pin n spinula de securitate safety-valve n valvula de securitate saffron (yellowing spice from a crocus flower) n safran sag v ceder, flecter se * v ceder, flecter se (sub le peso) * v flecter se (sub le peso), ceder * v flecter se, ceder saga (medieval story of an Icelandic hero or family) n saga * n saga sagacious adj sagace sagacity n sagacitate sage (half-shrubby mint) Bot] n salvia * (herb) n salvia * (wise man) n sagio * adj sage * ~ , wise adj sage * ~ , wise adj sage (sàje) * ~ , wise man n sagio * ~ , wise man n sagio (sajo) sageness, wisdom n sagessa * ~ , wisdom n sagessa (-j-) sagittal (1. of or like an arrow; 2. Anat]) adj sagittal Sagittaria Bot n sagittaria sagittarius n sagittario sagittary, arrow adj sagittari sagittate (shaped like an arrowhead) adj sagittate sagittiform, arrowshaped adj sagittiforme sago n sago Sahara n Sahara * n Sahara (sà-) sail (action) n excursion marin, voga * (action) n voga, excursion marin * (cloth) n vela * (depart) v partir * (drift) v vogar * (go from one place to another in a ship) v navigar * (navigate) v navigar * (set ~) v poner al vela * (the sail of a ship) n vela * ~ above v supernavigar * ~ along, coast along (the coast) v costear * ~ , move, float, drift v vogar * ~ , navigate (as in to navigate or sail the seas) v navigar sailing (departure) n partita * (navigation) n navigation * ~ ship n veliero * ~ , moving, floating, drifting (act of) n voga sailing-ship n veliero sailmaker n velero sailor n marinero * ~ , seaman, mariner n marinero saint (person) adj sancte * (used by itself) n Masc] * Fem sancta * ~ , holy, saintly adj sancte saintly adv pie, religiose, sancte * adv religiose, sancte, pie * adv sancte, pie, religiose * ~ , saint, holy adj sancte Saipan Geog n Saipan sake (for the - of) phr pro gratia de * n consideration, gratia * n gratia, consideration salable, vendible adj vendibile salacious adj salace salaciousnes n salacitate salad bowl n salatiera * n salada * n salata salamander (1. fire spirit; 2. Zool]) n salamandra * n salamandra salami n salami salariat, class of employees, body of employees n salariato salary n salario sale (act of selling) n vendita * (act of selling) n vendita (vén-) * (clearance) n liquidation * n liquidation * n vendita * ~ price n precio de liquidation, precio de vendita * ~ price n precio de vendita, precio de liquidation sales person n venditor salicaceous Bot adj salicinee salicin Chem n salicina salicyl Chem n salicyl salicylate Chem n salicylato salicylic Chem adj salicylic salicylol Chem n salicylol salicylous Chem adj salicylose salient ((jutting out) conspicuous) adj saliente * ((jutting out) conspicuous) adj saliente (ppr of salir) * Fortif n salienie * adj prominente, saliente * adj saliente, prominente saliferous adj salifere salifiable Chem adj salificabile salification Chem n salification salify v salificar saline (1. consisting of or containing salt; 2. briny) adj salin * adj saline salinity n salinitate saliva n saliva, sputo * n sputo, saliva * ~ , spittle n saliva saliva-producing, sialagogue, sialagogic adj sialagoge salivary adj salivari salivate, water v salivar sallow adj pallide sally Mil (raid) n excursion * Mil (sortie) n sortita * n eruption, impeto * n impeto, eruption * v facer erumper salmon (color of ~) adj salmon * (the color salmon) n salmon * Zool (Salmo salar, the fish salmon) n salmon salmonid Zool adj salmonide salon (parlor, reception room) n salon saloon (beerhouse) n bireria * (beerhouse) n bireria (-ìa) * (tavern) n taberna * (tavern) n taberna (-bér-) * (tavern) n taberna, taverna * (tavern) n taverna, taberna * n caupona * n salon salt (add salt to, seation with salt) v salar * (common ~) n sal * (table ~) n sal * Chem n sal * ~ down (brine, pickle in brine) v salmuriar * ~ down (have corned) v insalar * ~ maker n salinero * ~ marsh, fen n maremma * ~ shaker n salin * ~ shaker n salinero * ~ shaker, saltcellar n saliera * v salar * ~ water n aqua marine, aqua salate * ~ water n aqua salate, aqua marine saltant, jumping adj saltante * ~ , jumping adj saltante (ppr of saltar) saltation, jumping n saltation saltcellar, salt shaker n saliera salter (one who salts meat, fish) n salator saltigrade Zool adj saltigrade * Zool adj saltigrade (-ì-) salting (operation of) n salatura * n condimento, salsura * n salsura, condimento saltless adj sin-sal salt-mine n mina de sal, salifodina * ~ -mine n salifodina, mina de sal saltpeter (niter) n nitro * (niter) n salpetra * ~ worker or dealer n salnitrero * ~ worker or dealer n salpetrero * ~ works n salnitriera * ~ works n salpetriera * ~ , niter n salnitro saltpetrous (nitrous) adj salpetrose * ~ , nitrous adj salnitrose salty adj salate * adj salate (pp of salar) salubrious (healthy, healthful) adj salubre * adj salubre salubrity (health, healthfulness) n salubritate salutary (wholesome salutar) adj salutar * adj salutar salutation (greeting) n salutation * n salutation salute (flag ~) n salute de bandiera * (greet) v salutar * n Greet] * n Mil] * ~ with an accolade, embrace v accollar * ~ , greeting n salute saluter, greeter n salutator salvable adj salvabile salvage v reservar * v salvar salvation (rescue) n salvation * n salute * n salvamento * n salvation Salvationist n salutista salve (apply eye ~) v unguer le oculos * (plaster) n emplastro * n unguento * ~ , ointment n unguento Salvia Bot n salvia salvo Mil n salva Samaria n Samaria Samaritan (1. inhabitant of Samaria; 2. good Samaritan; 3. Samaritan language) n samaritano * (1. pertaining to Samaria; 2. pertaining to the good Samaritan) adj samaritan same adj mesme * adv mesmo * ~ thing pron idem sameness n identic, identitate * n identitate, identic samovar n samovar * n samovar R] sample n exemplo, specimen * n monstra * n specimen, exemplo * vt examinar * ~ , taste (wines, tea) v degustar Sampson, Samson n Sampson Samson Sampson n Samson * ~ , Sampson n Sampson Samuel n Samuel samurai n samurai * n samurai J] sanatorium, sanitarium n sanatorio sanctification n sanctification sanctifier n sanctificator sanctify vt sanctificar * ~ , hallow v sanctificar sanctimonious adj sanctimoniose, sanctitate * adj sanctitate, sanctimoniose sanction (1. solemn or ceremonious ratification; 2. Law]; 3. approbation, assent) n sanction * (1. to give sanction to; 2. to approve of) v sanctionar * n sanction * vt sancir, sanctionar * vt sanctionar, sancir * ~ , establish, confirm v sancir * ~ , establish, confirm v sancir sanc-/sanct-] sanctity n sanctitate * ~ , sacredness, holiness n sanctitate sanctuary (1. sacred space around the altar of achurch; 2. place of refuge or protection) n sanctuario * n sanctuario * ~ , temple Antiq n fano sand (1. to cover with sand; 2. to rub with sand) v arenar * (of) adj arenari * (sprinkle or cover with sand) v sablar * ~ bank, silt n insablamento * n arena * n sablo sandal (as in Creek sandals) n sandalia * n sandalia sandbank, shelf n sicca sand-box n cassa del arena sandglass, hourglass n sabliero sandiness, gravelliness n arenositate sandpit n arenario sandstone n topho sandwich n sandwich * n sandwich A] sandy adj sablose * n arenose * ~ , arenaceous adj arenacee * ~ , gravelly adj arenose sane (mentally sound) adj san * adj san sanguiferous adj sanguifere sanguification n sanguification sanguinary adj sanguinante, sanguinari * adj sanguinari, sanguinante * ~ , bloody (1. blood-thirsty; 2. accompanied by much bloodshed) adj sanguinari * ~ , bloody (accompanied by much bloodshed) adj sanguilente sanguine (as in sanguine temperament) adj sanguinee * adj sanguilente, sanguinose * adj sanguinose, sanguilente sanguineous (1. of or containing blood; 2. abounding with blood) adj sanguinee sanguinolent adj sanguinolente sanguisorba Bot n sanguisorba sanhedrin n bib * n Sanhedrin * ~ , Synedrion, Synedrium n Synedrio sanicle Bot n sanicula sanitarium, sanatorium n sanatorio sanitary adj sanitari sanity n sanitate San-Marino Geog n San Marino Sao-Tome-e-Principe Geog n Sao Tome e Principe sap (juice circulating in plant tissue) n lympha * (tree ~) n succo de arbore * Mil n sappa * n succo * ~ , juice n succo * ~ , undermine v sappar sapid, saporous adj sapide sapidity n sapiditate sapient, wise, discerning adj sapiente sapiential adj sapiential sapling n arboretto, surculo * n surculo, arboretto saponaceous adj saponacee saponification n saponification saponify v saponificar saponin Chem n saponina saporous, sapid adj sapide sapper n sappator sapphire Mineral n sapphiro * n sapphiro sapphirine Mineral n sapphirina sapping, undermining n sappamento sappy adj succose saprophyte Biol n saprophyto * Biol n saprophyto (-òphyto) saracen n saraceno * ~ , Saracenic adj saracen saracene adj saracen * n saraceno Saracenic, Saracen adj saracenic sarcaam n sarcasmo sarcasm n sarcasmo sarcastic adj sarcastic sarcastically adv sarcasticamente sarcophagus n sarcophago * n sarcophago (-ò-) Sard, Sardinian adj sarde sardine Ichthyol n sardina * ~ dealer n sardinero * ~ fisherman n sardinero * ~ industry n sardineria * ~ industry n sardineria (-ìa) * n sardina Sardinia Geog n Sardinia * n Sardinia Sardinian n sardo Sardis Geog n Sardis sardonic adj sardonic sartorial (pertaining to a tailor) adj sartorial sash Clothing n charpa * Clothing n charpa (sh-) * n cingillo, zona * n zona, cingillo Saskatchewan Geog n Saskatchewan sassafras (1. sassafras tree; 2. sassafras bark) n sassafras * (1. sassafras tree; 2. sassafras bark) n sassafras (-fràs) satan Bib n Satan satanic (relig) adj satanic satchel n sacculo sate, satiate v satiar sated, saturated adj sature sateen n satin * n satin F] satellite n satellite * n satellite (-tél-) satiable adj satiabile satiate v satiar * ~ , sate v satiar * ~ , satiated adj satiate * ~ , satiated adj satiate (pp of satiar) satiety n satietate satin n satin * n satin F] * ~ , glaze, gloss v satinar satinette, satinet n satinetta satiny, lustrous adj satinate * ~ , lustrous adj satinate (pp of satinar) satire n satira * n satira (sà-) satiric, satirical adj satiric satirical adj satiric satirist n satirico * n satirico, satirista * n satirista, satirico satirize v satirisar satisfaction (contentment) n contentamento, satisfaction * (contentment) n satisfaction, contentamento * (for an injury) n reparation * (payment) n liquidation * n satisfaction * ~ , pleasure n complacentia satisfactory adj satisfacente * adj satisfacente (ppr of satisfacer) * adj satisfactori satisfied adj contente * adj contente (de) * adj contente, satisfacte * adj satisfacte, contente * ~ , content adj satisfacte * ~ , pleased adj complacente satisfy v satisfacer * v satisfacer -fac-/-fact-] satrap n satrape saturability n saturabilitate saturable adj saturabile saturate adj saturate * adj saturate (pp of saturar) * v saturar saturated, sated adj sature saturation n saturation Saturday n sabbato * n sabbato Saturn (1. Rom. Relig]; 2. Astron]; 3. Alchem] (lead) n Saturno * n saturno Saturnia Zool n saturnia Saturnian adj saturnal * adj saturnie saturnine (1. heavy gloomy; 2: Med]) adj saturnin saturnism, lead poisoning n saturnismo satyr (1. Gr. Mythol]; 2. Entom]) n satyro * (1. Gr. Mythol]; 2. Entom]) n satyro (sà-) * n satyro sauce n sauce * ~ , gravy n sauce * ~ , gravy n sauce F] sauceboat n sauciera saucepan n casserola saucer n subcuppa saucy (cheeky) adj impertinente * (coquettish) adj coquette Saudi-Arabia Geog n Saudi Arabia sauerkraut n sauerkraut * n sauerkraut G] sauna n sauna saunter n deambulation * v deambular, flanar * v flanar, deambular sauntering, deambulatory adj deambulatori saurian n sauro sausage maker or dealer n salsiciero * n salsicia * ~ shop n salsicieria * ~ shop n salsicieria (-ìa) sauté Cooking adj sauté * Cooking adj sauté F] savage adj feroce, salvage * adj salvage, feroce * n salvage * v attaccar, morder * v morder, attaccar * ~ , wild adj salvage * ~ , wild adj salvage (-aje) savageness, savagery n salvageria * ~ , savagery n salvageria (-ajerìa) savagery, savageness n salvageria * ~ , savageness n salvageria (-ajerìa) savanna, savannah n savanna save (as in to save money, time) v sparniar * (avoid) v evitar * (keep back) v reservar * (money) v sparniar * (rescue) v salvar * prep salvo * ~ , but prep salvo * ~ , rescue v salvar saved adj salvate saveloy, cervelat (sausage) n cervelata saving (economy) n economia * (of money) n sparnio * (rescue) n salvamento * n sparnio * ~ , rescue n salvamento savings n peculio, sparnios * n sparnios, peculio * ~ , nest egg n peculio savings-bank n cassa de sparnio savior (1. rescuer; 2. redeemer) n salvator * ~ , saviour n salvator savor (taste with pleasure) v saporar * n sapor * v saporar * ~ , flavor, taste n sapor savory, savorous adj saporose * ~ , savoury adj saporose * ~ , savoury n entremets (non sucrate * ~ , tasty adj gustose saw (tool for sawing) n serra * n serra * v serrar sawdust n pulvere de serra sawing (action of) n serration sawmill n serreria * n serreria (-ìa) sawwort Bot n serratula sawyer n serrator saxhorn Mus n saxcorno * Mus n saxhorn Saxicola Ornith n saxicola * Ornith n saxicola (-ì-) saxicolous, saxicoline (growing on, or inhabiting rocks) Bot/Zool] adj saxicole * ~ , saxicoline (growing on, or inhabiting rocks) Bot/Zool] adj saxicole (-ì-) saxifragaceous Bot adj saxifragacee saxifrage Bot n saxifraga * Bot n saxifraga (-ì-) saxifragous (breaking or dissolving stone) adj saxifrage * (breaking or dissolving stone) adj saxifrage (-ì-) Saxony (1. Anc. Hist] (land of the Saxons; 2. former Kingdom of Saxony; 3. Prussian Saxony) n Saxonia saxophone n saxophono saxtuba, bass saxhorn Mus n saxtuba say (let him have his ~) v. phr lassa le parlar * n derecto de parlar * v dicer * v dicer dic-/dict-] saying (as in an old saying) n dicto * n dicto, sententia * n sententia, dicto * ~ , aphorism (sententious) n sententia scabbard maker, sheather n vainero * n vaina * ~ , sheath n vaina * ~ , sheath n vaina (-ìna) scabellum Antiq n scabello scabies, mange n scabie scabious Bot n scabiosa * ~ , mangi adj scabiose scaffold (place of execution) n scafolt * n scafolt scaffolding n armatura provisori de travalio, perticage de travalio * n perticage de travalio, armatura provisori de travalio scald (1. scalding; 2. burn) n escaldatura * (burn accidentally or treat with boiling water, steam) v escaldar * n escaldatura * v escaldar scale (1. to remove the scales from; 2. to cover with scales) v scaliar * (1. Zool/Bot/Med]; 2. Metal]) n scalia * (as in scale of a fish, scale of dead outer skin) n squama * (climb) v scalar * (crust) n incrustation, scalia * (crust) n scalia, incrustation * (for measuring) n scala * (of fish) n squama * (remove scales from) v squamar * (scrape) v scaliar * (sliding ~) n. phr scala mobile * Mil v scalar * Mus n scala * ~ inspector, scale tester n balancista * ~ tester, scale inspector n balancista * ~ , remove the scales from v squamar scale-down v reducer secundo le scala scalelike, scaly adj scaliose scales n balancia scale-up v augmentar secundo le scala scaling, husking n scaliage * ~ , husking n scaliage (-aje) scallop (sewing) n feston * Zool pectine * ~ , pecten Zool n pectine scalp (as in to take scalps) n scalp * (as in to take scalps) n scalp A] * (deprive of the scalp) v scalpar * n corio capillute, scalp * n scalp, corio capillute * v scalpar scalpel n scalpello scaly adj squamose * ~ , scalelike adj scaliose scamp n mal subjecto * v exequer troppo hastivemente scamper away v escampar se, escampar * ~ away v escampar, escampar se * v currer, escampar * v escampar, currer * ~ , bolt (away) v escampar scampi n langustinas scan (- a text or photo) v scannator * (examine) v scrutar * (scan verse) v scander * (scan verse) v scander scand-/scans-;-scend-/-scens-] * (verses) v metir * (verses) v scander * (with radar) v explorar * ~ , scrutinize, examine v scrutar scandal (as in political scandal) n scandalo * (as in political scandal) n scandalo (scàn-) * n scandalo scandalize (be -d) v scandalisar se * v scandalisar scandalous adj malsonante, scandalose * adj scandalose, malsonante * ~ example, offense n scandalo * ~ example, offense n scandalo (scàn-) * ~ , offensive adj malsonante Scandinavia Geog n Scandinavia * n Scandinavia Scandinavian adj scandinave * n scandinavo scandium Chem n scandium * Chem n scandium (scàn-) scanner Comp n scannator * Elect n apparato pro le reproduction electronic de textos e imagines * Elect n scanditor * Elect n scanner scansion Metrics n scansion scant, scanty adj exigue * ~ , scanty adj insufficiente scantiness, exiguity n exiguitate scapegoat n capro expiatori scapula, shoulder blade n scapula * ~ , shoulder blade n scapula (scà-) scapular (1. a sleeveless croak; 2. a badge of membership in certain orders, consisting of two pieces of cloth and worn under the clothing) Eccl] n scapulario * adj scapular scapulohumeral Anat adj scapulohumeral scar (of a wound) n crusta * (strike-breaker) n rumpe-exopero * n cicatrice * vi cicatrisar se * vt marcar con un cicatrice * ~ , cicatrice n cicatrice scarabaeus (1. Entom]; 2. Egyptol] (scarab) n scarabeo * (1. Entom]; 2. Egyptol] (scarab) n scarabeo (-éo) scarce adj pauco abundante * adj pauco commun * adj rar scarcely adv a pena * ~ , barely, hardly adv vix * ~ , hardly (a pena) adv apena scarcity (rarity) n raritate * (shortage) n penuria * n penuria scare (be -d) v haber pavor * n panico * v espaventar * v espaventar (se) scarecrow n esparentaaves * n esparenta-aves * n espaventa-aves scaremonger n alarmista scarf (big ~) n cravata * n charpa * ~ , cravat, necktie n cravata scarlatina n scarlatina * ~ , scarlet fever n scarlatina scarlet (1. color scarlet; 2. scarlet cloth or clothes) n scarlato * adj scarlatin * adj scarlatin, vermilie * adj vermilie, scarlatin * ~ fever, scarlatina n scarlatina * n scarlato * ~ , vermilion, bright red adj vermilie scarlet-fever n febre scarlatin, scarlatina * ~ -fever n scarlatina, febre scarlatin scarp, escarp Mil n scarpa * ~ , slope (face of a hill) n scarpa scarped, steep adj scarpate * ~ , steep adj scarpate (pp of scarpar) scathelessness, wholeness (state or condition of being whole, unharmed) n indemnitate scathing adj caustic, mordace * adj mordace, caustic scatter (clouds) v dissipar * (clouds) v dissipar (se) * (spread) v dispersar * (spread) v dispersar (se) * ~ , disperse v dispersar scatterbrained adj distracte scattered, at random, in different places, passim, here and there adv passim (pàs-) * ~ , at random, in different places, passim, here and there adv passim scattering n dispersion scavenge v colliger immunditias, scopar le stratas * v scopar le stratas, colliger immunditias scavenger (animal) n animal necrophage * (animal) n animal o ave que se alimenta de caronia * (animal) n necrophago * (person) n scopator de stratas sccant (as in a secant line) adj secante * (as in a secant line) adj secante (ppr of secar) scelalgia, pain in the legs Pathol n scelalgia * ~ , pain in the legs Pathol n scelalgia (-ìa) scelo-, scel- (leg) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n scelo- scenario n scenario scene (1. unit of dramatic action; 2. place of action) n scena * n scena * ~ shifter, stagehand n machinista * ~ , wing, side Theat n coulisse * ~ , wing, side Theat n coulisse F] scenery (landscape) n paisage * (theat) n paisage, scena * (theat) n scena, paisage scenic adj scenic * ~ , scenical (of or pertaining to the scenes of dramatic action) adj scenic scenical, scenic (of or pertaining to the scenes of dramatic action) adj scenic scenographer n scenographo * n scenographo (-ògrapho) scenographic adj scenographic scent (detect by smell) v olfacer * (fill with perfume) v imbalsamar, perfumar * (fill with perfume) v perfumar, imbalsamar * (of animal) n pista * (perfume) n perfumo * (smell) n odor * ~ , perfume (fill with sweet odor) v imbalsamar scepter n sceptre * n sceptro sceptic n sceptico * ~ , Skeptic Philos n sceptico * ~ , skeptic n sceptico * ~ , skeptical, sceptical, skeptic adj sceptic sceptical adj sceptic * ~ , skeptic, sceptic, skeptical adj sceptic sceptically adv scepticamente scepticism n scepticismo * ~ , skepticism n scepticismo sceptre n sceptro schedule (list) n inventario, lista * (list) n lista, inventario * (plan) n plano * (timetable) n horario * v inscriber (in un lista;etc), rediger (un lista de) * v inscriber, rediger * v rediger (un lista de), inscriber (in un lista;etc) * v rediger, inscriber schema n schema * n schema -ma/-mat-] schematic adj schematic schematism n schematismo schematize v schematisar scheme (1. as in the metrical scheme of a sonnet; 2. plan in tabulated form) n schema * (1. as in the metrical scheme of a sonnet; 2. plan in tabulated form) n schema -ma/-mat-] * n designo, plano, schema * n plano, schema, designo * n schema, designo, plano * v intrigar schemes, indulge in fanciful ideas v chimerisar scheming intrigante adj intrigante * ~ intrigante adj intrigante (ppr of intrigar) scherzo n scherzo * n scherzo I] schism (1. division, separation; 2. Eccl]) n schisma * (1. division, separation; 2. Eccl]) n schisma -ma/-mat-] schismatic n schismatico * ~ , schismatical adj schismatic schismatical, schismatic adj schismatic schist Petrography n schisto schistose, schistous Petrography adj schistose schistous, schistose Petrography adj schistose schizogenesis, scissiparity Biol n scissiparitate schizophrenia Psychiatry n schizophrenia * Psychiatry n schizophrenia (-ìa) * n schizophrenia schizophrenic adj schizophrenic * n schizophrenico * ~ , schizophrene n schizophrenico schizopod Zool n schizopodo * Zool n schizopodo (-òpodo) schizopol, schizopodous adj schizopode * ~ , schizopodous adj schizopode (-ò-) scholar (academic) n docto, erudito * (academic) n erudito, docto * (pupil) n scholar * ~ , learned man, teacher n doctor * ~ , learned person n erudito scholarly adj/adv docte, erudite * ~ adj/adv erudite, docte scholarship (learning) n erudition * (money) n bursa * ~ , burse n bursa scholastic adj scholastic * n scholastico scholasticism n scholasticismo school (elementary ~) n schola primari * (grammar ~) n schola primari * (high ~) n lyceo, schola secundari * (high ~) n schola secundari, lyceo * (primary ~) n schola primari * (private ~) n schola private * (public - , (english private ~) n lyceo private con dotation * (public ~) n schola public * (secondary ~) n schola secundari * adj scholar * n schola * ~ scholar adj scholar * v instruer schoolboy n puero (alumno), scholar * n puero, scholar * n scholar, puero * n scholar, puero (alumno) schoolgirl n puera (alumna), scholar * n puera, scholar * n scholar, puera * n scholar, puera (alumna) schoolmaster n maestro de schola schoolmate n collega de schola schoolmistress n maestra de schola schoolroom n sala de schola schoolteacher n inseniante, maestro, maestra * n maestra, inseniante, maestro * n maestro, maestra, inseniante schoolyard n corte del schola schooner Naut n schooner * Naut n schooner A] * n goletta, schooner * n schooner, goletta schooner-rigged adj con velas de goletta * ~ -rigged adj con velas de goletta (- de schooner) schorl n tourmalina nigre schotische n danza scotese, schotische * n schotische, danza scotese schottische Dancing n schottisch * Dancing n schottisch G] schuss n recte * v skiar rapideemente in linea Schwyz n Switza scia- (shadow) occurring in compounds] n scia- sciamachy, sham fight, shadow boxing n sciamachia * ~ , sham fight, shadow boxing n sciamachia (-ìa) sciatic (1. pertaining to the hip) 2. pertaining to sciatica) adj sciatic * adj sciatic sciatica Med n sciatica * n sciatica science n scientia science-fiction n science-fiction scientific adj scientific scientist n scientista scimitar n scimitarra scintillate, sparkle, glitter v scintillar scintillation n scintillation Scipio Hist n Scipion scissile adj scissile scission n scission scissiparity, schizogenesis Biol n scissiparitate scissiparous Biol adj scissipare scissors n cisorios sclcrotic (1. sclerous, hard; 2. affected with sclerosis) adj sclerotic sclera (eye membrane) n sclera * Med n sclera scleranth Bot n sclerantho sclerenchyma (1. Bot]; 2. Zool]) n sclerenchyma * (1. Bot]; 2. Zool]) n sclerenchyma (-én-) * Bot n sclerenchyma scleroma Med n scleroma sclerophthalmia Pathol n sclerophthalmia * Pathol n sclerophthalmia (-ìa) sclerosis (hardening, induration) Med/Bot] n sclerosis * (hardening, induration) Med/Bot] n sclerosis (-òsis) sclerotic (sclerotic coat of the eye) Anat/Zool] n sclerotica sclerous (hard, indurated) Biol/Med] adj sclerose scoff (eat) v devorar * ~ at (deride) v derider, irrider * ~ at (deride) v irrider, derider * ~ down (eat up) v devorar scold v reprimendar scolding n reprimenda scone n pastisseria scotese scoop (shovel) n pala * n journ * ~ up v colliger con le pala, excavar * ~ up v excavar, colliger con le pala * ~ , shovel, peel n pala scooter (children's) n patinette * (motor scooter) n scooter, vespa * (motor scooter) n scooter, vespa (marca registrate) * (motor scooter) n vespa (marca registrate), scooter * (motor scooter) n vespa, scooter -scope (instrument for watching, ohserving, examining) occurring in compounds] n scopo * n campo (de application), sphera (de action), possibilitate * n campo, sphera, possibilitate * n possibilitate, campo (de application), sphera (de action) * n possibilitate, campo, sphera * n sphera (de action), possibilitate, campo (de application) * n sphera, possibilitate, campo * ~ -scope, -scopist n -scopo scorbutic adj scorbutic scorbutus, scurvy Pathol n scorbuto scorch v adurer, torrefacer, torrer * v torrefacer, torrer, adurer * v torrer, adurer, torrefacer * ~ , burn v adurer * ~ , burn v adurer -ur-/-ust-] * ~ , parch v torrer * ~ , parch v torrer torr-/tost-] scorched, adust, burnt adj aduste scorching, burning (act of) n adustion score (cut) v incider * (sport) n punctos * (sport) v ganiar * (sport) v ganiar (punctos) * (twenty) n vintena * Mus n musica * Mus n partition scoreboard n tabula * n tabula (de punctos) scoresheet n tabula * n tabula (de punctos) scoria (Metal] (slag, dross; 2. Geol] (slaggy lava) n scoria * n scoria scoriae n scorias scorification n scorification scorify v scorificar scorn n disdigno, minusprecio * n minusprecio, disdigno * v disdignar, minuspreciar * v minuspreciar, disdignar * ~ , contempt n minusprecio * ~ , disdain n disdigno * ~ , disdain v disdignar scornful adj disdignose scorpio n scorpion scorpion Zool n scorpion * n scorpion scorpionid Zool n scorpionide scot n scoto * n scoto scotch adj scotese * n whisky scotese * v frustrar * ~ , Scottish adj scote * ~ , Scottish adj scotic scotch-tape n banda adhesive scot-free adj/adv impun Scotland Geog n Scotia * n Scotia scotsman n scotese, scoto * n scoto, scotese scottish adj scotese * ~ , Scotch adj scote * ~ , Scotch adj scotic scoundrel n scelerato, villano * n villano, scelerato * ~ , villain n villano * ~ , wretch, villain n scelerato scoundrelly, villainous adj scelerate scour (- the country for) v perscrutar le pais in cerca de * v nettar con fricamento scourge n flagello * v flagellar * ~ , flagellate, whip v flagellar * ~ , whip n flagello scout (boy) n boy scout * (mil) n explorator, scout * (mil) n scout, explorator * ~ around v explorar * v explorar, recognoscer * v recognoscer, explorar scouting (for boys) n scoutismo * n exploration scoutmaster n chef de section del boy scouts scowl n reguardo hostil * v reguardar hostilmente scramble (crawl) v diriger se con manos e pedes * (fight) n lucta precipitate * (fight) v luctar precipitatemente * (mix) v miscer * (turmoil) n confusion * v aeron scrambled-egg n ovos miscite scrap (fight) n lucta * (fight) vi luctar, venir al manos * (fight) vi venir al manos, luctar * (ideas) v abandonar * (machinery) vt dismantellar, vender pro ferralia * (machinery) vt vender pro ferralia, dismantellar * (piece) n fragmento, pecietta * (piece) n pecietta, fragmento * (remainder) n resto * ~ iron n ferralia scrapbook n album scrape v grattar, rader, raspar * v rader, raspar, grattar * v raspar, grattar, rader * ~ , rasp v raspar * ~ , scratch v grattar * ~ , scratch v rader * ~ , scratch v rader rad-/ras-] scraper n raspator * ~ , grater, rasp n raspator * ~ , scratcher (one who scratches, scrapes) n grattator scrap-heap n cumulo de ferralia scraping, rasping (action of) n raspatura * ~ , scratching n grattamento * ~ , scratching, erasing n radimento scrap-iron n ferralia scrappy adj fragmentari scratch n excoriation, lesion superficial * n lesion superficial, excoriation * v grattar, rader * v rader, grattar * ~ , scrape v grattar * ~ , scrape v rader * ~ , scrape v rader rad-/ras-] scratcher, scraper (one who scratches, scrapes) n grattator scratching, erasing, scraping n radimento * ~ , scraping n grattamento scrawl n scriptura illegibile * v scriber illegibilemente scream n crito * n crito (acute) * v critar, vociferar * v vociferar, critar screech n stridor * v strider screen (film) v projectar * (folding partition) n paravento * (investigate) v investigar * (of a car) n parabrisa * (of electronic appliance) n schermo * (shield) n protection * (shield) v proteger screw (of ship) n helice, propulsor * (of ship) n propulsor, helice * ~ driver n tornavite * ~ in, screw v vitar * n Techn] * n vite * v vitar * ~ , screw in v vitar screw-down v fixar per vites screw-driver n tornavite screw-up (mess up) v confunder, disordinar * ~ -up (mess up) v disordinar, confunder * ~ -up (mistake) n error * ~ -up (the eyes) v arrugar scribble n scriptura illegibile * v scriber con pressa scribe (Jewish Hist]; 2. copyist) n scriba * n scriba script (manuscript) n manuscripto, scriptura * (manuscript) n scriptura, manuscripto * (of film) n scenario * ~ , writing (system of) n graphia * ~ , writing (system of) n graphia (-ìa) * ~ , writing, handwriting n scriptura scriptural Eccl adj scriptural * adj scriptural scripturally adv scripturalmente scripture (as school subject) n historia sacre, religion * (as school subject) n religion, historia sacre * (bible) n sacre scriptura * Relig n scriptura scriptwriter n scenarista scrofula Pathol n scrofula * Pathol n scrofula (scrò-) scrofulosis Med n scrofulosis * Med n scrofulosis (-òsis) scrofulous adj scrofulose scroll (roll)Archeol n rolo * (roll)Archeol n rolo (de pergamena) * ~ down v rolar in basso * ~ up v rolar in alto scrotum n scroto scrounge (cadge) n obtener per astutia * (live as parasite) v viver parasiticamente scrounger n mendico, parasito * n parasito, mendico scrub (action) n fricamento * Geog n fricar, frottar * Geog n frottar, fricar * v fricar con le brossa scrubbing brush n brossa a fricar, brossa dur * ~ brush n brossa dur, brossa a fricar scruff n nuca scruffy adj disordinate e immunde scruitinize closely, examine carefully v perscrutar scrum (-mage) n scrum scrummage n scrummage scrumptious adj deliciose scruple (1. Pharm]; 2. as in conscientious scruples) n scrupulo * (1. Pharm]; 2. as in conscientious scruples) n scrupulo (scrù-) * n scrupulo * v haber scrupulos, hesitar * v hesitar, haber scrupulos scrupulous adj scrupulose scrupulousness n scrupulositate scrutable adj scrutabile scrutinize (closely) v perscrutar * (scan) v scrutar, scrutiniar * (scan) v scrutiniar, scrutar * v scrutiniar * ~ , examine, scan v scrutar scrutiny (close) n perscrutation * (scanning) n scrutinio * n scrutinio scuff v guastar le superficie de scuffle n melee, rixa * n rixa, melee * v luctar scullery n retrococina sculp v sculper sculptor n sculptor sculptress n sculptrice sculptural adj sculptural * ~ , sculpturesque adj sculpturesc sculpture (carve, cut, grave, chisel) v sculper * (carve, cut, grave, chisel) v sculper sculp-/sculpt-] * n sculptura sculptured, graven, carved adj sculpte sculpturesque, sculptural adj sculpturesc scum n scuma * ~ , foam n scuma scummy, foaming adj scumose scurf n furfure scurrilous adj choccante * adj grossier * adj vil scurry v currer scurvy n scorbuto * ~ , scorbutus Pathol n scorbuto Scutellaria Bot n scutellaria scutiform adj scutiforme scuttle n situla a carbon * vi fugir * vt perforar un nave pro affundar lo Scylla npr Scylla Scyth (Scythian) n scytha * (Scythian) n scytho scythe n falce scythe-bearing, sickle-bearing adj falcifere Scythia n Scythia Scythian (Scyth) n scytha * (Scyth) n scytho * (Scythian language) n scytho * adj scythic sea (be at ~) v esser disorientate * (by ~) adv per mar * (heavy ~) n mar grosse * (large body of salt water) n mar * (open ~) n largo * adj de mar, marin * adj marin, de mar * ~ horse, hippocampus (1. Mythol.; 2. Zool]) n hippocampo * n mar * ~ pine, pinaster, cluster pine n pinastro * ~ shell n conchyle * ~ shell n conchylio seafarer n homine de mar seafaring adj de mar seafood n fructos de mar seafront n esplanada sea-green adj verdemar seagull n laro * ~ , gull, mew Ornith n laro seal (as in this sealed his fate) v sigillar * (as in to seal a deed) v sigillar * (bottle) v capsular * (document) v sigillar * (impression made by a seal) n sigillo * (instrument for sealing) n sigillo * (stamp) n sigillo * (to fasten, make fast) v sigillar * Zool n phoca * ~ or cap (a bottle) v capsular sealer v sigillator sealevel n nivello del mar sealion n leon marin sealskin n pelle de phoca seam (joint) n junctura * (lode) n filon * (sewn) n sutura seaman (mariner, sailor) n marino, marinero, nauta seamanship n nautica seamy adj disagradabile, miserabile seance n session seaplane, hydroplane n hydroaeroplano seaport n porto de mar sear (wither) v desiccar, marcer * (wither) v marcer, desiccar * Med v adurer, cauterisar * Med v cauterisar, adurer search (act or action of searching) n cerca * (as in search warrant) n perquisition * (right of ~) n derecto de visita * ~ for, seek, look for v cercar * n cerca, perquisition, recerca * n perquisition, recerca, cerca * n recerca, cerca, perquisition * v perquirer, querer, recercar * v querer, recercar, perquirer * v recercar, perquirer, querer * ~ , investigate v recercar * ~ , investigation n recerca * ~ , look for, seek (diligently) v perquirer * ~ , look for, seek (diligently) v perquirer -quir-/-quisit-] * ~ , look for, seek v querer * ~ , look for, seek v querer quer-/quest-;-quir-/-quest-/-quisit-] searcher n perquisitor * ~ , investigator n recercator search-for v cercar searching adj penetrante searchlight n projector search-warrant n mandato de perquisition seared adj aduste, cauterisate * adj cauterisate, aduste searing n adussion, cauterisation * n cauterisation, adussion seashore n costa * ~ , coast n costa seasick adj qui suffre de mal de mar seasickness n mal de mar seaside station n balnear, citate maritime * ~ station n citate maritime, balnear season (as in the social season) n saison * (as in the social season) n saison F] * n saison, station del anno * n station del anno, saison * ~ ticket n billet de abonamento * v condimentar, condir, saisonar * v condir, saisonar, condimentar * v saisonar, condimentar, condir * ~ with pepper, pepper v piperar * ~ with pimento v pimentar * ~ with vinegar, vinegar v vinagrar * ~ , spice v condimentar * ~ , spice v condir seasonable adj saisonal, variabile secundo le saison * adj variabile secundo le saison, saisonal seasoning n condimento seat (1. accommodation for sitting) n sede * (centre) n centro * (chair) n sede * (have seats for) v haber sedes pro * (in bus, theatre) n placia * (parliamentary) n sede seat-belt n cinctura de securitate seated, sitting adj sedente seating n provision de sedes seat-oneself v seder se seaweed n alga (marin), fuco * n alga, fuco * n fuco, alga * n fuco, alga (marin) seaworthiness n navigabilitate seaworthy adj navigabile secant Geom n secante secateurs n cisorios horticultural secede v facer secession, separar se * v separar se, facer secession secern Physiol v secerner * Physiol v secerner -cern-/-cret-] secession n secession, separation * n separation, secession seclude, shut up v recluder * ~ , shut up v recluder -clud-/-clus-] secluded adj isolate, recluse, solitari * adj recluse, solitari, isolate * adj solitari, isolate, recluse * ~ , recluse adj recluse seclusion n isolation, solitude * n solitude, isolation * ~ , retirement n reclusion second (1. 1/60 of a minute; 2. 1/3600 of a degree of an angle; 3. Mus]) n secunda * (a motion) v appoiar * (a motion) v appoiar (un motion) * (in a duel) = n secundo * (in duel) n secundo * (part of minute or angle) n secunda * (support) v secundar * adj secunde * ~ nature (de) adj secunde natura secondary adj secundari * ~ school n collegio * ~ school n schola secundari second-best adj secunde * ~ -best n secundo second-class adj de secunde classe second-dealer n venditor de merce de occasion second-hand adj de occasion, de secunde mano * ~ -hand adj de secunde mano, de occasion second-in-command n vicecommandante second-rate adj inferior, mediocre * ~ -rate adj mediocre, inferior secrctariate n secretariato secrctary (confidential clerk) n secretario secrecy n secretessa secret adj secrete * ~ drawer n secreto * n secreto * ~ , mysterious adj arcan * ~ , mystery n arcano * ~ , secreta Eccl n secreta secreta, secret Eccl n secreta secretarial adj de secretaria, secretari, secretarial, de secretario * adj de secretario, de secretaria, secretari, secretarial * adj secretari, secretarial, de secretario, de secretaria * adj secretarial, de secretario, de secretaria, secretari secretariat n secretariato secretary Fem n secretaria * Masc n secretario * ~ bird, serpent eater n serpentaria secrete Biol v secretar * v secretar secretion Biol n secretion secretive adj reservate * ~ , close adj secrete secretly adv clam secretory Physiol adj secretori sect n secta sectarian adj sectari * n sectario sectarianism n spirito sectari section (1. separation by cutting; 2. portion, division, subdivision) n section * (cut or divide into sections) v sectionar * n section sector (1. Geom]; 2. Mil]) n sector * n sector secular (1. occurring once in a century; 2. existing for centurics; 3. worldly) adj secular * adj secular * ~ , layman n secular secularism n secularismo secularist n secularista secularity (1. secular extent; 2. worldliness) n secularitate secularization n secularisation secularize v secularisar secure (a loan) v garantir * (a loan) v garantir (un presto) * (fix) v fixar * (get) v obtener, procurar se * (get) v procurar se, obtener * (make fast) v assecurar * (make firm or fast) v assecurar * adj secur, stabile * adj stabile, secur * ~ , safe adj secur securities (fin) n valores security (1. safety; 2. as in to leave something as asecurity) n securitate * (for loan) n pignore * (protection) n securitate * ~ , bail n caution * ~ , pledge, pawn n pignore sedan Motoring n limousine * Motoring n limousine F] sedate adj calme, composite, tranquille * adj composite, tranquille, calme * adj tranquille, calme, composite * v tractar de sedativos sedation Med n sedation * n sedation sedative Med n sedativo * adj sedative * n sedativo sedentary adj sedentari sediment (1. lees, dregs; 2. Geol]) n sedimento * (deposit as sediment) v sedimentar * n deposito, sedimento * n sedimento, deposito sedimentary adj sedimentari sedimentation n sedimentation sedition n sedition * ~ , incite to sedition v seditionar seditious adj seditiose seduce v seducer * v seducer -duc-/-duct-] seducement n seducimento seducer n seductor seducible adj seducibile seduction (1. act of seducing; 2. that which seduces) n seduction * n seduction seductive adj seductive see (ecce!) interj ecce, mira * (ecce!) interj mira, ecce * (eccles) n sede * (understand) v comprender * (use eyes) v vider * ~ again (someone or something) v revider * ~ again (someone or something) v revider -vid-/-vis-/-vist-] * ~ beforehand, foresee v provider * ~ beforehand, foresee v provider -vid-/-vis-/-vist-] * ~ it with one's own eyes phr vider lo con le proprie oculos * v vider * v vider vid-/vis-/vist-] * ~ !, behold!, lo! adv ecce seed (grow to ~) v granar * (of plants) n grana * (within fruit) n pepita * Gen n semine * n semine * v granar * ~ , grow to seed v granar * ~ , stone, pip n pepita seedbed Hort n seminario seeder, sowing-machine n seminatorio seedling n juvene planta seedy (poor) adj paupere, povre * (poor) adj povre, paupere * (unwell) adj indisposite seeing adj/pres. part vidente seeing-that phr vidite que, viste que * ~ -that phr viste que, vidite que seek v cercar, perquirer, querer * v perquirer, querer, cercar * v querer, cercar, perquirer * ~ , look for, search for v cercar * ~ , search, look for (diligently) v perquirer * ~ , search, look for (diligently) v perquirer -quir-/-quisit-] * ~ , search, look for v querer * ~ , search, look for v querer quer-/quest-;-quir-/-quest-/-quisit-] seeker n cercator seem (it -s to me) phr il me pare/sembla * v parer, semblar, similar * v semblar, similar, parer * v similar, parer, semblar * ~ , appear v semblar * ~ , appear v similar seeming adj apparente seemingly adv apparentemente, in apparentia * adv in apparentia, apparentemente seemly adj/adv convenibile, decente, decorose * ~ adj/adv decente, decorose, convenibile * ~ adj/adv decorose, convenibile, decente seep v filtrar, infiltrar se * v infiltrar se, filtrar seepage n infiltration, perditas per intemperantia infiltration * n perditas per intemperantia infiltration, infiltration seer n propheta, vidente * n vidente, propheta seesaw n balanciatoria * v oscillar seethe (boil) v bullir * v agitar se, ferver * v ferver, agitar se see-to v attender, occupar se de * ~ -to v occupar se de, attender segment Geom n segmento * n segmento * ~ , separate into segments v segmentar segmentary, segmental adj segmentari segmentation n segmentation segregate v segregar segregation n segregation segregative adj segregative seigniory Hist n senioria * Hist n senioria (-ìa) seignorial Hist adj seniorial seism, earthquake n seismo * ~ , earthquake n seismo (séizmo) seismal, seismic adj seismal seismic adj seismic * adj seismic (séiz-) seismograph n seismographo * n seismographo (-ògrapho) seismographic adj seismographic seismologic, seismological adj seismologic seismologist n seismologo * n seismologo (-òlogo) seismology n seismologia * n seismologia (-ìa) seizable adj sasibile seize (clutch) v impugnar * (grasp) v sasir * (take) v prender, sasir * (take) v sasir, prender * ~ , catch v attrappar * ~ , clutch, grasp v impugnar * ~ , grasp v caper * ~ , grasp v caper cap-/capt-;-cip-/-cept-] * ~ , snatch up (with the mouth) v abuccar * ~ , take, take hold of, catch v prender * ~ , take, take hold of, catch v prender prend-/prens-/pris-] seize-up v blocar * ~ -up v blocar (per friction e calor) seizing, snatching up (with the mouth) (action of) n abuccamento seizure (taking) n captura, sasimento * (taking) n sasimento, captura * Jur n sequestration * Med n attacco * ~ , catching n caption seldom adv rarmente select adj selecte * v selectionar * v selectionar, seliger * v seliger * v seliger -lig-/-lect-] * v seliger, selectionar * ~ , choice adj selecte selection n selection selective adj selective selenate Chem n seleniato selenic Chem adj selenic selenious Chem adj seleniose selenite Chem n selenito * Mineral n selenite * ~ , inhabitant of the moon n selenita selenium Chem n selenium * Chem n selenium (-lé-) seleno-, selen- (moon-) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n selen- selenography n selenographia * n selenographia (-ìa) self (being, soul) n anima, esser * (being, soul) n esser, anima * (herself) pron illa ipse, illa mesme * (herself) pron illa mesme, illa ipse * (himself) pron ille ipse, ille mesme * (himself) pron ille mesme, ille ipse * (itself) pron illo ipse, illo mesme * (itself) pron illo mesme, illo ipse * (myself) pron io ipse, io mesme * (myself) pron io mesme, io ipse * (yourself) pron tu ipse, tu mesme * (yourself) pron tu mesme, tu ipse * ~ pron/n ego, individuo * ~ pron/n individuo, ego self-assurance n confidentia (in se mesme), disinvoltura * ~ -assurance n confidentia, disinvoltura * ~ -assurance n disinvoltura, confidentia * ~ -assurance n disinvoltura, confidentia (in se mesme) self-assured adj confidente, disinvolte * ~ -assured adj disinvolte, confidente self-aware adj conscie de se mesme self-awareness n conscientia de se mesme self-centered, egocentric adj egocentric self-centred adj egocentric self-confidence n confidentia * ~ -confidence n confidentia (in se mesme) self-confident adj confidente self-conscious adj embarassate, timide * ~ -conscious adj timide, embarassate self-contained adj independente self-defence n autodefensa, defensa legitime * ~ -defence n defensa legitime, autodefensa self-denial n abnegation self-discipline n autodisciplina self-employed adj/n independente self-esteem n amor proprie self-expression n expression personal self-government n autonomia, independentia * ~ -government n independentia, autonomia self-indulgence n satisfaction egoistic de su appetitos self-indulgent adj intemperante, qui se refusa nihil * ~ -indulgent adj qui se refusa nihil, intemperante self-interest n interesse personal selfish adj egoistic, interessate * adj interessate, egoistic selfishness n egoismo selfless adj altruistic, disinteressate * adj disinteressate, altruistic self-murder, suicide n suicidio self-pity n compassion excessive de se self-portrait n portrait del artist. per se mesme self-possessed adj calme, composite, seren * ~ -possessed adj composite, seren, calme * ~ -possessed adj seren, calme, composite self-propelling, automobile adj automobile self-reliant adj independente self-respect n amor proprie, dignitate * ~ -respect n dignitate, amor proprie self-righteous adj pharisaic self-sacrifice n abnegation, sacrificio de se * ~ -sacrifice n sacrificio de se, abnegation self-satisfied adj contente de se self-service n auto-servicio self-sufficiency, autarchy n autarchia * ~ -sufficiency, autarchy n autarchia (-ìa) self-sufficient adj independente self-taught adj autodidacte self-willed adj obstinate self-worship n egolatria * ~ -worship n egolatria (-ìa) sell (exchange for money or other payment) v vender * v vender * v vender (se) seller n commerciante * n vendetor selling price n precio de vendita sell-off v liquidar sellotape n banda adhesive sell-out v abandonar sell-up v vender * ~ -up v vender (toto) selosity (serous quality) n serositate selvage, list n lista sema- (sign, signal) occurring in compounds] n sema- * ~ - (sign, signal) occurring in compounds] n sema- -ma/-mat-] semantic adj semantic semanticist, semasiologist n semanticista * ~ , semasiologist n semasiologo * ~ , semasiologist n semasiologo (-òlogo) semantics n semantica * ~ , semasiology Philol n semantica * ~ , semasiology Philol n semasiologia * ~ , semasiology Philol n semasiologia (-ìa) semaphore n semaphoro * n semaphoro (-mà-) * v transmitter per semaphoro semasi- (signification) occurring in compounds] n semasi- semasiological adj semasiologic semasiologist, semanticist n semanticista * ~ , semanticist n semasiologo * ~ , semanticist n semasiologo (-òlogo) semasiology, semantics Philol n semantica * ~ , semantics Philol n semasiologia * ~ , semantics Philol n semasiologia (-ìa) sematography, sign-writing n sematographia * ~ , sign-writing n sematographia (-ìa) semblance (1. resemblance, similarity; 2. image, likeness) n similantia * n semblantia, similantia * n similantia, semblantia * ~ , appearance n semblante * ~ , appearance n semblantia * ~ , appearance n similante semeio (sign) occurring in compounds] n semeio- semeiologic, semeiological adj semeiologic * ~ , semeiotic Med adj semeiogic * ~ , semeiotics Med n semeiotica semeiological, semeiologic adj semeiologic semeiology Med n semeiologia * Med n semeiologia (-ìa) semeiotic, semeiologic Med adj semeiogic semeiotics, semeiologic Med n semeiotica semen n semine semester n semestre semestral (occurring every six months) adj semestral semiaxis n semiaxe semibarbarous, semibarbaric adj semibarbare semibreve Mus n semibreve semicircle (1. half of a circle; 2. semicircular measuring instrument, graphometer) n semicirculo * (1. half of a circle; 2. semicircular measuring instrument, graphometer) n semicirculo (-cir-) * n semicirculo semicircular adj semicircular semicircumference Geom n semicircumferentia semicolon n puncto e virgula semiconscious adj semiconsciente semiconsonant Phonet n semiconsonante * n semiconsonante semicupium, sitz bath n semicupio semicylinder n semicylindro semicylindric, semicylindrical adj semicylindric semidetached adj duple, gemine, (casas duple/gemine) * adj gemine, (casas duple/gemine), duple semidiameter Math n semidiametro * Math n semidiametro (-àmetro) semidiaphanous adj semidiaphane semidouble (1. Liturgy]; 2. Bot]) adj semiduple semifinal adj/n semifinal semifloscular, semiflosculose, semiflosculous Bot adj semiflosculose semiflosculose, semiflosculous, semifloscular Bot adj semiflosculose semiflosculous, semifloscular, semiflosculose Bot adj semiflosculose semifluid adj semifluide * adj semifluide (-flù-) semilunar semilunar Anat/Biol adj semilunar seminal (pertaining to seed or semen) adj seminal seminar n seminario * ~ , seminary (institution for the training of candidates for the priesthood, ministry) n seminario seminarist n seminarista seminary n seminario * ~ , seminar (institution for the training of candidates for the priesthood, ministry) n seminario semination n semination seminiferous adj seminifere seminude, half-naked adj seminude semiofficial adj semiofficial Semi-Pelagian Theol adj semipelagian * ~ -Pelagian Theol n semipelagiano Semi-Pelagianism Theol n semipelagianismo semiprecious adj semipreciose semiproof Law n semiprova semiquaver n semichroma semisavage, half-savage adj semisalvage * ~ , half-savage adj semisalvage (-aje) semisomnous, half-asleep adj semisomne semita, fasciole Zool n semita * ~ , fasciole Zool n semita (sé-) semital Zool adj semital Semite n semita Semitic adj semitic Semitism n semitismo semitone, halftone Mus n semitono semitransparency n semitransparentia semitransparent adj semitransparente semitropical adj semitropical semiuncial adj semiuncial semivowel n semivocal semolina n semolino sempiternal, everlasting, eternal adj sempiterne senate n senato senator n senator senatorial (pertaining to a senator or senate) adj senatorial senatus consultum, senatusconsult Hist n senatoconsulto senatusconsult, senatus consultum Hist n senatoconsulto send as an envoy, delegate v legar * ~ away v inviar foras * ~ back v reinviar * ~ for (- goods) v commandar mercantias * ~ for (fetch) v facer venir * ~ in v facer entrar * ~ off (emit) v emitter * ~ off (letter) v expedir * ~ off (player) v expeller * ~ off, dispatch, despatch v expedir * ~ on v reexpedir * ~ on, forward v reexpedir * ~ out v distribuer, emitter * ~ out v emitter, distribuer * ~ round v facer circular * v expedir, inviar, mandar * v inviar * v inviar, mandar, expedir * v mandar * v mandar, expedir, inviar sender n expeditor sending (of parcels, goods) n expedition * ~ on, forwarding n reexpedition * ~ , dispatch n invio * ~ , dispatch n invio (-ìo) Senegal Geog n Senegal * n Senegal senile (belonging to old age) adj senil * adj senil senility n senilitate senior (John Smith Sr) n John Smith patre * ~ adj/n senior * ~ , older senior adj senior seniority (length of service) n ancianitate * n ancianitate sensate, sense v sensar sensation (1. as in a sensation of cold; 2. as in to create a sensation) n sensation * n sensation sensational (as in sensational revelations) adj sensational * adj sensational sensationalism (as in sensationalism of the yellow press) n sensationalismo * n sensationalismo sensationalist n sensationalista * ~ , sensualist Philos n sensualista sensationally adv sensationalmente sense (1. as in the sense of hearing; 2. discrimination, judgment; 3. meaning) n senso * (common ~) n bon senso, senso commun * (common ~) n senso commun, bon senso * (feel) v sensar * n senso * ~ of hearing, hearing n audito * ~ of humour n senso del humor * ~ , sensate v sensar senseless (stupid) adj insensate * (unconscious) adj inconsciente * ~ , foolish, insensate adj insensate sensibility (1. ability to receive sense impressions; 2. sensitiveness) n sensibilitate * n sensibilitate sensible (perceptible) adj sensibile * (possessing common sense) adj sensate * (reasonable) n practic, rationabile, sensate * (reasonable) n rationabile, sensate, practic * (reasonable) n sensate, practic, rationabile * ~ , perceptible adj sensibile sensitive (1. that receives sense impressions; 2. highly susceptible) adj sensibile * (as in sensitive plant) adj mimose * (readily affected) adj sensibile * (tender) adj delicate, tenere * (tender) adj tenere, delicate * ~ plant n sensitiva * ~ plant, mimosa Bot n mimosa * ~ , sensory adj sensitive sensitivity n sensibilitate sensitization n sensibilisation sensitize v sensibilisar sensitizer n sensibilisator sensor Elect n sensor sensorial adj sensorial sensorium n sensorio sensory, sensitive adj sensitive sensual (as in sensual pleasures) adj sensual * adj sensual, voluptuose * adj voluptuose, sensual sensualism (1. addiction to sensual indulgence; 2. Philos] (sensationalism) n sensualismo sensualist, sensationalist Philos n sensualista sensuality n sensualitate sensualize (make sensual) v sensualisar sensually adv sensualmente, voluptuosemente * adv voluptuosemente, sensualmente sensuous adj sybaritic, voluptuose * adj voluptuose, sybaritic sentence (judicial) n judicamento, judicio, sententia * (judicial) n judicio, sententia, judicamento * (judicial) n sententia, judicamento, judicio * Gram n phrase * Law n sententia * Law v sententiar * v sententiar sententious adj sententiose sentient adj sentiente sentiment n sentimento sentimental adj sentimental sentimentalism n sentimentalismo sentimentalist n sentimentalista sentimentality n sentimentalitate sentimentally adv sentimentalmente sentinel n guardia, sentinella * n sentinella, guardia sentry box n guarita * ~ duty n sentinella * n faction, sentinella, guardia * n guardia, faction, sentinella * n sentinella, guardia, faction * ~ , watch, guard n faction sentry-box n guarita sepal n sepalo separable adj separabile * ~ , dissociable adj dissociabile separate (a couple) v disaccopular * (put apart) v separar * (put or keep apart) v separar * adj distincte, independente, separate * adj independente, separate, distincte * adj separate * adj separate (pp of separar) * adj separate, distincte, independente * ~ into segments, segment v segmentar * v appartar * v secerner * v secerner -cern-/-cret-] * ~ , alone, single adj singule * ~ , sift v cerner * ~ , sift v cerner cern-/-cret-] separater, one who separates n separator separating (act of) n appartamento separation n separation separatism n separatismo separatist n separatista separative adj separative separator n separator sepsis Med n sepsis * Med n sepsis (sép-) September n septembre septemvir Antiq n septemviro * Antiq n septemviro (-tém-) septemviral adj septemviral septemvirate n septemvirato Septentrion, the Dipper Astron n septentrion septet Mus n septetto septic adj septic * n septico septicaemia, septicemia Med n septicemia * ~ , septicemia Med n septicemia (-ìa) septicaemic, septicemic adj septicemic septicemia, septicaemia Med n septicemia * ~ , septicaemia Med n septicemia (-ìa) septicemic, septicaemic adj septicemic septicity n septicitate septuple (multiply by seven) v septuplar * v septuplicar * ~ , sevenfold adj septuple * ~ , sevenfold adj septuple (sép-) sepulchral adj sepulcral sepulchre n sepulcro sequel (of story) n continuation * (result) n consequentia sequence (1. sequence of things, events; 2. Eccl]) n sequentia * n sequentia sequester Law v sequestrar sequestration (of goods) Law] n sequestration * Law n sequestro sequestrum Med n sequestro sequin n dischetto brillante, zecchino * n zecchino, dischetto brillante sequoia n sequoia * n sequoia (-quòia) seraglio, harem n harem * ~ , serail n seralio serail, seraglio n seralio Serb, Serbian adj serbe * ~ , Serbian n serbo Serbia n Serbia Serbian, Serb adj serbe * ~ , Serb n serbo Serbo-Croatian, Serbo-Croat (1. Serbo-Croatian language; 2 . native speaker of Serbo-Croatian) n serbocroato * ~ -Croatian, Serbo-Croat adj serbocroate serenade n serenada * v facer un serenada * v facer un serenada (a) serene adj seren serenissimo n serenissimo * n serenissimo (-ìssimo) serenity n serenitate serf n servo (del gleba), villano * n servo, villano * n villano, servo * n villano, servo (del gleba) * ~ , slave n servo serfdom, slavery, bondage n servage * ~ , slavery, bondage n servage (-aje) sergeant Mil n sergente * Mil n sergente (-j-) * n sergente sergeant-major n sergente-major serial (periodical) n periodico * (story) n romance serial * adj serial serialize v publicar in partes series (in ~) phr in serie * n serie * ~ , succession (of doors) n infilada serious (1. earnest; 2. as in serious in implications) adj serie * (1. earnest; 2. as in serious in implications) adj seriose * adj serie, seriose * adj seriose, serie seriousness n serio * ~ , earnestness n serio sermon n predica, sermon * n sermon * n sermon, predica * ~ , preachment n predica * ~ , preachment n predica (pré-) sermonize, harangue v sermonisar * ~ , preach v sermonar serology n serologia * n serologia (-ìa) serotherapy n serotherapia * n serotherapia (-ìa) serous adj serose serpent eater, secretary bird n serpentaria * n serpente * ~ , snake n angue * ~ , snake n serpente serpentaria, snakeroot Bot n serpentaria serpentiform adj serpentiforme serpentin, paper streamer n serpentino serpentine (1. Hist/Ordn]; 2. Mineral]; 3. coil of a still) n serpentino * (1. of a snake; 2. tortuous, winding) adj serpentin serpiginous adj serpiginose serpigo Pathol n serpigine serrate, serrated adj serrate * ~ , serrated adj serrate (pp of serrar) serrated adj serrate * ~ , serrate adj serrate * ~ , serrate adj serrate (pp of serrar) serum n sero servant (person employed by another) n servitor * n domestico, serviente, servitor * n serviente * n serviente, servitor, domestico * n servitor, domestico, serviente serve (be of service) v servir * (breeding) v montar * ~ again v reservir * v servir * ~ , cover Breeding v montar serve-as v servir de serves-you-right phr vos ha ben meritate isto service (1. duties done or required; 2. helpful act or acts; 3. set of dishes) n servicio * (church ~) n servicio divin * (Internet - Provider) n Provisor de Servicios del Interrete * (tea ~) n servicio de the * n servicio * v mantener serviceable adj servicial * ~ , diligent, ready to be of service adj servicial * ~ , useful adj servibile serviceman n militar service-station n station de gasolina, station de servicio * ~ -station n station de servicio, station de gasolina serviette n servietta servile (1. pertaining to slaves; 2. mean, base) adj servil * adj servil * ~ , slavish adj serve servileness, servilism n servilismo servilism, servileness n servilismo servility n servilitate serving as a warning to others (exemplary) adj exemplar * n portion servitude (slavery, bondage) n servitude sesqui- (more by one half) occurring in compounds] adv sesqui- sesquialter, sesquialteral (one and a half times as great as another) adj sesquialtere sesquialtera Mus n sesquialtera * Mus n sesquialtera (-àl) sesquialteral, sesquialter (one and a half times as great as another) adj sesquialtere sesquioxide Chem n sesquioxydo * Chem n sesquioxydo (-òx-) sesquiped- (foot and a half) occurring in derivatives] n sesquiped- sesquipedal, sesquipedalian adj sesquipedal sesquipedalian, sesquipedal adj sesquipedal sessile Bot adj sessile session (session of a court) n session * n session set (a clock) v regular * (a task, etc) v assignar, prescriber * (a task, etc) v prescriber, assignar * (china) n servicio * (collection) n collection, serie * (collection) n serie, collection * (fixed) adj fixe, immobile * (fixed) adj immobile, fixe * (golf clubs) n joco * (jelly, etc) vi congelar se, solidificar se * (jelly, etc) vi solidificar se, congelar se * (jewel) v incastrar * (kitchen utensils) n batteria * (music) v poner in musica * (people) n gruppo * (place) vt collocar, mitter, poner, placiar, situar * (place) vt mitter, poner, placiar, situar, collocar * (place) vt placiar, situar, collocar, mitter, poner * (place) vt poner, placiar, situar, collocar, mitter * (place) vt situar, collocar, mitter, poner, placiar * (radio, tv) n apparato * (ready) adj preparate, preste * (ready) adj preste, preparate * (sun) v poner se * (tennis) n set * (type) v componer * ~ a time limit for v prefinir * ~ afire, conflagrate v conflagrar * ~ alight, light v incender * ~ alight, light v incender -cend-/-cens-] * ~ free, release, let go v laxar * ~ of teeth, denture n dentatura * ~ on fire v incendiar * ~ on fire, fire v inflammar * ~ over against, oppose v contraponer * ~ over against, oppose v contraponer -pon-/-posit-] * ~ the price for, rate v taxar * ~ up, establish (a new order, method) v instaurar * ~ up, establish v eriger * ~ up, establish v eriger -rig-/-rect-] * ~ up, fit together Mach v adjustar * ~ , locate, place (in a particular place) v locar * ~ , shoot, cutting Hort n planton set-about (attack) v attaccar * ~ -about (begin) v comenciar, poner se a * ~ -about (begin) v poner se a, comenciar setaceous, bristly adj setacee set-aside v poner a un latere setback n reverso * ~ -back v retardar setiferous, bristle-bearing adj setifere setiform, bristle-shaped adj setiforme set-off (leave) v partir * ~ -off (show up) v poner in relievo seton Surg n seton set-out v partir setsquare n esquadra settee n canape, divan, sofa * n divan, sofa, canape * n sofa, canape, divan setter Dogs n setter * Dogs n setter A] setting (arrangement) n arrangiamento * (as in setting of a jewel) n incastratura * (of jewel) n incastratura * (of sun) n poner * (theat) n scenario * ~ of prices, wages n taxation settle (a question, quarrel, account) v regular * (as in to settle an annuity upon someone) v constituer * (as in to settle an annuity upon someone) v constituer -stitu-/-stitut-] * (determine) vt arrangiar, decider * (determine) vt decider, arrangiar * (dispute, question) v accommodar, componer, regular * (dispute, question) v componer, regular, accommodar * (dispute, question) v regular, accommodar, componer * v pagar, saldar * v saldar, pagar * vi establir se, stabilir se * vi stabilir se, establir se * ~ , balance Commer v saldar * ~ , discharge, pay (a debt, fine, bill) v pagar settledown (calm down) v subsider * (put down roots) v installar se settlement (colony) n colonia * (of account) n saldo * (of disagreement) n decision, regulamento, resolution * (of disagreement) n regulamento, resolution, decision * (of disagreement) n resolution, decision, regulamento * (of disputes) n accommodamento * ~ , balance (cash) Commer] n saldo * ~ , balance (cash) Commer] n saldo I] * ~ , settling (as in the settlement of an annuity upon someone) n constitution settler n colono * ~ , colonist n colono settle-up v regular contos settling, settlement (as in the settlement of an annuity upon someone) n constitution set-to v applicar se con vigor set-up (establish) v constituer, establir, instaurar * ~ -up (establish) v establir, instaurar, constituer * ~ -up (establish) v instaurar, constituer, establir * ~ -up (machine) v adjustar * ~ -up (monument) v eriger set-upon v attaccar seven adj septe * ~ adj/n septe sevenfold, septuple adj septuple * ~ , septuple adj septuple (sép-) seventeen adj dece-septe * ~ adj/n dece-septe seventeenth adj dece-septime * adj dece-septime (-sép-) seventh Mus n septima * Mus n septima (sép-) * adj septime * adj septime (sép-) * n septimo seventieth adj septagesime * adj septagesime (-ésime) * adj septantesime * adj septantesime (-ésime) seventy adj septanta * ~ adj/n septanta sever (cut) v secar * (relations) v rumper * (separate) v divider, separar * (separate) v separar, divider several adj diverse, plure * adj plure * adj plure, diverse * ~ pron alicunos, plures * ~ pron plures * ~ pron plures (plù-) * ~ pron plures, alicunos * ~ , diverse adj varie severe (1. not lenient; 2. as in severe style) adj sever * adj sever, stricte * adj stricte, sever severeness, severity n severitate severity n severitate * ~ , severeness n severitate Sèvres n Sèvres * n Sèvres F] sew v suer * v suer su-/sut-] sewage n aquas cloacal sewage-farm n station de purification sewage-system n canalisation, systema de cloacas * ~ -system n systema de cloacas, canalisation sewer (civil eng) n cloaca * (person) n suitor, suitrice * (person) n suitrice, suitor sewing n sutura sex (act) n coito * (category) n sexo * (libido) n libido, sexo * (libido) n sexo, libido * n sexo sexagesimal adj sexagesimal sexless, asexual adj asexual Sext Eccl n sexta sextant adj sextante * n sextante sextet Mus n sextetto * n sextetto sexton n sacrista, sacristano * n sacristano, sacrista * ~ , sacristan n sacrista * ~ , sacristan n sacristano sextuple (multply by six) v sextuplicar * v sextuplar * ~ , sixfold adj sextuple * ~ , sixfold adj sextuple (séx-) sexual (pertaining to the functions of sex) adj sexual * adj sexual sexuality n sexualitate sexually adv sexualmente sexually-transmitted-disease (STD's) n maladia transmittite sexualmente sexy adj sexy Seychelles Geog n Insulas Seychelles shabbiness, meanness n meschineria * ~ , meanness n meschineria (-ìa) shabby, mean, paltry adj meschin shack n cabana shackle (on foot) n pedica * (on hand) n manilla * n manilla * n pedica * v incatenar shade (as in light and shade) n umbra * (color) n tinta * (for lamp) n paralumine * (nuance) n nuance * (shadow) n umbra * v umbrar * ~ , darken (put shading in or on) v umbrar * ~ , hue, tint n tinta * ~ , nuance n nuance * ~ , nuance n nuance F] shade-off v degradar shading n degradation, transformation gradual * n transformation gradual, degradation * ~ off, graduation (of colors) n degradation shadow (follow) v sequer * (shade) v umbrar * ~ boxing, sciamachy, sham fight n sciamachia * ~ boxing, sciamachy, sham fight n sciamachia (-ìa) * n umbra shadowy (dark) adj obscur * (mysterious) adj mysteriose * (vague) adj indistincte shady (of persons) adj dishoneste, suspecte * (of persons) adj suspecte, dishoneste * (shaded) adj umbratile, umbrose * (shaded) adj umbrose, umbratile * ~ , umbrageous adj umbratile * ~ , umbrageous adj umbrose shaft (mech) n arbore * (of a column) n fuste * (of a spear, lance, harpoon) n fuste * (of column, tool) n fuste, trunco * (of column, tool) n trunco, fuste * (of light) n radio * (pit) n puteo * ~ , pit Mineral n puteo * ~ , quill n penna shaggy adj hirsute, pilose * adj pilose, hirsute shake (as in to shake a tree) v succuter * (as in to shake a tree) v succuter -cut-/-cuss-] * n succussa * ~ off v succuter * ~ off v succuter -cut-/-cuss-] * vi tremer, trepidar * vi trepidar, tremer * v iolently v concuter * v iolently v concuter -cut-/-cuss-] * vt agitar, succuter * vt succuter, agitar * ~ , shaking n succussa * ~ , tremble v trepidar * ~ , trill Mus n trillo shake-hands v stringer le manos shake-off v liberar se de shake-up v agitar shaking adj tremente, trepidante * adj trepidante, tremente * n succussa, tremulamento, vacillation * n tremulamento, vacillation, succussa * n vacillation, succussa, tremulamento * ~ , flickering (act of) n vacillation * ~ , flickering adj vacillatori * ~ , shake n succussa * ~ , trembling n tremulamento * ~ , tremor, trembling n tremor shako n shako shaky (shaking) adj tremulante, vacillante * (shaking) adj vacillante, tremulante * (unstable, weak) adj insecur, instabile * (unstable, weak) adj instabile, insecur shall (auxiliary, future) v add stressed -a to the infinitive of verb * (How shall a young man cleanse his own way?) phr Como mundara un juvene su proprie via? * (I - go) phr io ira shallow (of water) adj pauco profunde * ~ bowl, small basin n bassinetto * n basse fundo * ~ , superficial adj legier * ~ , superficial adj legier (-jér) shallowness, superficiality n legieressa * ~ , superficiality n legieressa (-jer-) sham (fraud) n fraude, impostura * (fraud) n impostura, fraude * (imitation) n imitation * (tawdry object) n auripelle * adj false, fingite, simulate * adj fingite, simulate, false * adj simulate, false, fingite * ~ fight, shadow boxing, sciamachy n sciamachia * ~ fight, shadow boxing, sciamachy n sciamachia (-ìa) * v finger, simular * v simular, finger * ~ , false adj posticie shamble n traher le pedes shambles (mess) n disordine, scena de confusion * (mess) n scena de confusion, disordine shame (1. feeling of shame; 2. disgrace) n vergonia * (what a -!) phr qual pena! * n vergonia * v avergoniar * ~ , put to shame v avergoniar shamefaced adj avergoniate, vergoniose * adj vergoniose, avergoniate shameful adj scandalose, vergoniose * adj vergoniose, scandalose * ~ , disgraceful adj vergoniose shameless adj impudente shampoo n shampoo, shampooing * n shampooing, shampoo * v facer un shampoo * ~ , shampooing n shampooing * ~ , shampooing n shampooing A] shampooing, shampoo n shampooing * ~ , shampoo n shampooing A] shamrock n trifolio * n trifolio (de irlanda) shandy n bibita componite de bira e limonada shandygaff n bibita componite de bira e limonada shank (leg) n gamba * (shaft) n fuste shanty (hut) n cabana * (song) n canto de marineros shape (cut) v taliar * (form) v configurar, conformar, formar * (form) v conformar, formar, configurar * (form) v formar, configurar, conformar * n figura, forma * n forma, figura * ~ , configure, form v configurar * ~ , form n faction * ~ , form n forma * ~ , form v conformar shapeless adj informe, sin forma * adj sin forma, informe shapely adj ben formate, elegante * adj elegante, ben formate share (- a room) v divider un camera * (- a room) v divider un camera (con un persona) * (divide) v divider * (have in common) v posseder in commun * (use in common) v usar in commun * (what you get out) n parte, portion * (what you get out) n portion, parte * (what you put in) n contribution, quota * (what you put in) n quota, contribution * Fin n action * n fin * ~ , partake, participate v participar share-certificate n certificato de actiones shareholder n actionero * ~ , stockholder n actionero * ~ , stockholder n actionista share-in v participar in, prender parte in * ~ -in v prender parte in, participar in share-out v distribuer sharer, participant n participante sharing, participant adj participe * ~ , participant adj participe (-tì-) shark n squalo * ~ sucker, remora Zool n remora * ~ sucker, remora Zool n remora (ré-) sharp (cutting) adj affilate, trenchante * (cutting) adj trenchante, affilate * (of mind) adj astute, intelligente, penetrante * (of mind) adj intelligente, penetrante, astute * (of mind) adj penetrante, astute, intelligente * (of taste) adj acerbe, acre * (of taste) adj acre, acerbe * (pointed) adj acute * Mus n acute * adj Photog] * adv al puncto * ~ , cutting adj trenchante * ~ , cutting adj trenchante (-sh-) (ppr of trenchar) sharpen (make sharp) v acutiar * (make sharp) v acutiar, affilar * (make sharp) v affilar, acutiar * (pencil) v appunctar * ~ , acuminate v acuminar * ~ , point v appunctar * ~ , whet v affilar sharpener (one who sharpens) n acutiator * ~ , sharpening machine n affilatoria sharpening machine, sharpener n affilatoria * n acutiamento sharpness n acutessa * ~ , acuteness n acutessa sharpshooter, marksman n tirator shatter (smash) vt fracassar * vi fracassar se shave n rasura * v disbarbar * v rasar * v rasar (se) * ~ , shaving n rasura shaving n rasura * ~ , shave n rasura shaving-brush n brossa de rasar shaving-cream n crema de rasar shawl n chal * n chal (sh) she pron illa * ~ pron pers ella * ~ pron pers illa sheaf n fasce shear vi rumper se * vt tonder * ~ , clip v tonder * ~ , clip v tonder tond-/tons-] shearer, clipper (one who shears, clips) n tonsor shearing, clipping etc. (act of) n tonsura shears n cisorios sheatfish, silurus Zool n siluro sheath (for sword) n vaina * n anat/bot/zool * n vagina * ~ , scabbard n vaina * ~ , scabbard n vaina (-ìna) sheathe (a sword) v invainar * v invainar sheather, scabbard maker n vainero she-bear n ursa she-cat n catta shed (blood) v effunder, versar * (blood) v versar, effunder * (leaves) v perder * n barraca, cabana * n cabana, barraca * ~ tears, weep v lacrimar * ~ , effuse, pour out, pour forth v effunder * ~ , effuse, pour out, pour forth v effunder -fund-/-fus-] she-devil n diabolessa sheen n lustro sheep n ove sheep-dog n can de pastor sheepfold n oviario * ~ -fold n ovil sheepish adj timide, vergoniose * adj vergoniose, timide sheep-shed n barraca de oves sheep-skin n pelle de ove sheer (by - force) adv de vive fortia * (of cloth) adj diaphane * (pure) adj absolute, pur * (pure) adj pur, absolute * adv verticalmente sheer-off v deviar sheet (for bed) n drappo de lecto * (of metal) n lamina, platta * (of metal) n platta, lamina * (of paper) n folio * ~ metal n latta sheet-metal n latta sheikh n sheik shelf (as in book shelf) n planca * (ledge) n planca * (sandbank) n sicca * ~ , sandbank n sicca shell (mil) n granata * (of crab) n carapace * (remove shell) v disgranar, enuclear, scaliar * (remove shell) v enuclear, scaliar, disgranar * (remove shell) v scaliar, disgranar, enuclear * (seashell) n concha * Gen n scalia * n Fig] * v bombardar * ~ , bomb, bombard v bombar * ~ , grenade Mil n granata * ~ , husk, hull v scaliar * ~ , test Zool n testa * ~ , testa Bot n testa * ~ , thresh, thrash, flail v disgranar shellac n gumma lacca sheller (one who or that which shells) n disgranator shellfish n crustaceo, mollusco * n mollusco, crustaceo shelling, threshing, flailing (act of) n disgranamento shell-shaped, conchiform adj conchiforme shelter (lodge) v albergar * (lodge) v albergar (se) * (lodging) n albergo * (protect) v proteger se * (protection) n protection * (refuge) n refugio * ~ , lodge v albergar * ~ , lodging n albergo * ~ , take in v recolliger * ~ , take in v recolliger -lig-/-lect-] shelve (books, etc) vt mitter sur plancas * (delay) v ajornar, remitter indefinitemente * (delay) v remitter indefinitemente, ajornar * (slope) vi formar declivitate, inclinar se * (slope) vi inclinar se, formar declivitate shelving (boards) n plancage * (delay) n ajornamento * adj inclinate Shem n Sem she-mule n mula sheol n hades, sheol * n sheol, hades shepherd n pastor * v guidar sherbet n sorbet sheriff n sheriff sherry (vino de) n jerez, sherry * (vino de) n sherry, jerez shield (heraldry) n scuto * (protect) v proteger * n protection * n scuto * v indust * ~ , buckler n scuto shift (- key) n clave majusculas * (change) n cambiamento * (get rid of) v eliminar * (transfer) v cambiar (de sito), displaciar, transferer * (transfer) v cambiar, displaciar, transferer * (transfer) v displaciar, transferer, cambiar * (transfer) v displaciar, transferer, cambiar (de sito) * (transfer) v transferer, cambiar (de sito), displaciar * (transfer) v transferer, cambiar, displaciar * (trick) n expediente * ~ from its place, displace v dislocar * n indust * vi cambiar, mover se, transferer se * vi mover se, transferer se, cambiar * vi transferer se, cambiar, mover se shiftless adj inefficace, pigre, sin energia * adj pigre, sin energia, inefficace * adj sin energia, inefficace, pigre shiftwork n travalio per tornos shifty adj dishoneste, furtive * adj furtive, dishoneste shilling n shilling * n shilling A] shimmer n lucentia tremulante * v lucer, relucer, scintillar * v relucer, scintillar, lucer * v scintillar, lucer, relucer shin (meat) n garretto * Anat n crure, tibia, parte anterior del tibia * Anat n parte anterior del tibia, crure, tibia * Anat n tibia, parte anterior del tibia, crure * v montar con manos e gambas shine (1. to send out or reflect light; 2. to be eminent, conspicuous) v brillar * n fulgiditate, lucentia * n lucentia, fulgiditate * v lucer * vi brillar, relucer * vi relucer, brillar * vt facer brillar, lustrar * vt lustrar, facer brillar * ~ , be resplendent v resplender * ~ , be resplendent v splender * ~ , brilliance, fulgidity n fulgiditate * ~ , glitter v relucer shingle (stone) n calculo * (tile) n tegula de ligno shingles Med n herpete shining adj brillante, lucente, lustrose * adj lucente, lustrose, brillante * adj lustrose, brillante, lucente * ~ , bright adj lucide * ~ , bright adj nitide * ~ , fulgid adj fulgide * ~ , lustrous adj lustrose * ~ , shiny, bright adj lucente * ~ , shiny, bright adj lucente (ppr of lucer) shiny adj lucente * ~ , bright, shining adj lucente * ~ , bright, shining adj lucente (ppr of lucer) ship (embark) v imbarcar * (send) v expedir, inviar * (send) v inviar, expedir * n nave * n nave, vascello * n vascello, nave shipbuilder n constructor de naves shipbuilding n construction naval shipment (embarkation) n imbarcamento * (goods) n cargo shipowner n armator shipping (ships) n naves * (transport) n imbarcamento * ~ office, shipping service n messageria * ~ office, shipping service n messageria (-ajerìa) * ~ service, shipping office n messageria * ~ service, shipping office n messageria (-ajerìa) shipping-office n agentia de navigation, messageria * ~ -office n messageria, agentia de navigation shipshape adj in bon ordine shipwreck n naufragio shipwrecked (be ~) v naufragate * (be ~) v naufragate (esser ~) * adj naufrage * adj naufrage (nàu-) * ~ person n naufrago * ~ person n naufrago (nàu-) shipyard n cantier naval, sito de constructiones naval * n sito de constructiones naval, cantier naval shire n contato shirk vi negliger su deberes * vt eluder, evitar * vt evitar, eluder shirt (in - sleeves) phr in manicas de camisa * n camisa shirtmaker n camisero shirtshop n camiseria * n camiseria (-ìa) shish-kebab n carne marinate cocite al spito, chich-kebob * ~ -kebab n chich-kebob, carne marinate cocite al spito shitty adj cacate, merdose * adj merdose, cacate shivaree, charivari, belling n charivari * ~ , charivari, belling n charivari (sharivarì) shiver n fremito * v fremer, tremer * v tremer, fremer * ~ , tremble, quiver v fremer * ~ , tremor, quiver n fremito * ~ , tremor, quiver n fremito (fré-) shoal (of fish) n banco * (shallow point) n banco, basse fundo * (shallow point) n basse fundo, banco * ~ , bank n banco shock (collision, impact) n choc * (collision, impact) n choc (sh-) * (electric ~) n succussa electric * (hurt the sensibilities of) v choccar * (hurt the sensibilities of) v choccar (sh-) * (offend) v scandalisar * n gen/med * v gen/med shock-absorber n amortisator shocking adj choccante, shocking * adj shocking, choccante shoddy adj inferior, mal facite * adj mal facite, inferior * n lana regenerate shoe (a horse) v ferrar * n calceo, scarpa * n scarpa * n scarpa, calceo * ~ slipper n calceo * v ferrar * v ferrar (un cavallo) shoeblack, bootblack n lustra-scarpas * ~ , bootblack n lustra-scarpas (-scàr-) shoehorn n calceator shoeing (a horse) (action of) n ferratura shoelace n cordon de scarpas shoemaker n bottinero * n bottinero, scarpero * n scarpero, bottinero * ~ , bootmaker n scarpero shoepolish n cera de scarpas shoeshop n boteca de calceos/scarpas, scarperia * n scarperia, boteca de calceos/scarpas shoestring (shoelace) n cordon de scarpas shofar, shophar n shophar * ~ , shophar n shophar Heb] shogun n shogun * n shogun J] shoo interj va! shoo-away v chassar shoot (a gun) v discargar, tirar * (a gun) v tirar, discargar * (a projectile) v lancear * (dash) vi lancear se, precipitar * (dash) vi precipitar, lancear se * (execute) vt fusilar * (film) v filmar * (football) v tirar a goal * (kill) v occider * (sport) n partita de chassa * n bot * ~ off, shoot v tirar * ~ out leaves foliar, leaf, leave v foliar * ~ with an arrow (someone) v flechar * ~ with an arrow (someone) v flechar (-shar) * ~ , cutting, set Hort n planton * ~ , execute, fusilade v fusilar * ~ , shoot off v tirar shoot-down v abatter shooting (firing) n tiro * (sport) n chassa * ~ , firing n tiro shoot-up v montar rapidemente shop (closed ~) n officina clause * (small) n boteca * (store) n magazin * (talk ~) v parlar del mestiero * ~ assistant n Fem] * ~ assistant n Masc] * n indust * v facer compras/emptiones * ~ , store n boteca * ~ , store n magazin shop-floor n fabrica shophar, shofar n shophar * ~ , shofar n shophar Heb] shopkeeper n botechero, negotiante * n negotiante, botechero * ~ , storekeeper n botechero shoplifter n furtator de magazines shoplifting n furto de magazines shopper n comprator shopping (act) v le comprar in botecas * (go ~) v facer comprar * (goods) n acquisitiones, compras * (goods) n compras, acquisitiones shopping-bag n sacco a provisiones shopping-centre n zona commercial shop-steward n delegato syndical shopwindow n vitrina shore (bank) n ripa * (coast) n costa, litore * (coast) n litore, costa * (prop) n appoio shore-up v appoiar short (in ~) adv al fin, in summa * (in ~) adv in summa, al fin * (insufficient) adj insufficiente * (not long) adj breve, curte * (not long) adj curte * (not long) adj curte, breve * (rude) adj brusc * (small) adj de parve statura * adv bruscamente * ~ line n lineetta * ~ line n lineetta (-ne-étta) * ~ story, novelette n novella * ~ , brief adj breve shortage n carentia, insufficientia * n insufficientia, carentia short-circuit n curte circuito * ~ -circuit v curte-circuitar shortcoming n defecto, imperfection * n imperfection, defecto short-cut n via directissime shorten v abbreviar, accurtar, curtar * v accurtar, curtar, abbreviar * v curtar, abbreviar, accurtar * ~ , make shorter v accurtar * ~ , make shorter v curtar shortening (act of making shorter) n accurtamento shortfall n deficit shorthand (write ~) v stenographiar * n stenographia * ~ , stenography n stenographia * ~ , stenography n stenographia (-ìa) shorthanded adj curte de personal shorthand-typist n stenodactylographa shortlived adj de breve duration shortly adv in pauco, proximemente * adv proximemente, in pauco * ~ , soon adv proximemente shortness n curtitate shorts (short trousers) n pantalones curte * (underpants) n calceones short-sighted adj lit/fig * ~ -sighted, near-sighted, myopic adj myope short-sightedness n lit/fig * ~ -sightedness, near-sightedness, myopia n myopia * ~ -sightedness, near-sightedness, myopia n myopia (-ìa) short-story n conto, novella * ~ -story n novella, conto * ~ -story writer, novelette writer n novellista short-tempered adj brusc, irritabile * ~ -tempered adj irritabile, brusc short-term adj. phr a termino curte short-waves n undas curte shot (action of shooting) n tiro * (bullet) n balla * (cinema) n sequentia * (cinema) n sequentia (filmic) * (lead) n plumbo * (person) n tirator * (snap) n photo * (stroke) n colpo shotgun n fusil de chassa should v deberea * v deberea (+ infin.) shoulder (as in to carry on one's shoulders) n humero * (as in to carry on one's shoulders) n humero (hù-) * (carry) v portar super le spatula * (push) v pulsar con le spatulas * ~ blade, omoplate n omoplate * ~ blade, scapula n scapula * ~ blade, scapula n scapula (scà-) * n humero, spatula * n spatula, humero * v Fig] shoulder-blade n omoplate, scapula * ~ -blade n scapula, omoplate shout n clamor, crito * n crito, clamor * v critar shove n pulsata * v pulsar shovel (large) n pala * (small) n paletta * v mover con pala * ~ , peel, scoop n pala show (a film) v projectar * (appearance) n apparentia, semblantia * (appearance) n semblantia, apparentia * (display) n monstra * (exhibit) v exponer * (exhibition) n exposition * (indicate) v indicar * (Manifest) vt monstrar * (pomp) n pompa * (prove) v demonstrar * (reveal) v revelar * n Theat] * ~ off, display v ostentar * ~ through v transparer * v monstrar * v ostender * v ostender -tend-/-tent-/-tens-] * vi monstrar se, revelar se * vi revelar se, monstrar se * ~ window n vitrina * ~ window, display window n monstra * ~ , display n monstra * ~ , make clear v arguer * ~ , play Theat n spectaculo * ~ , play n ludo show-business n mundo del spectaculo showcase n monstra, vitrina * n vitrina, monstra * ~ , cabinet n vitrina showdown n confrontation, momento decisive * n momento decisive, confrontation shower (of rain) n pluvia * (of rain) n pluvia (passager) * (toilet) n ducha * ~ bath, shower n ducha * ~ bath, shower n ducha (-sh-) * v inundar * ~ , shower bath n ducha * ~ , shower bath n ducha (-sh-) showerproof adj a proba de pluvia, impermeabile * adj impermeabile, a proba de pluvia showing a deficit adj deficitari show-jumping n concurso hippic showmanship n talento de organisar spectaculos capacitate propagandistic show-off v ostentar, paradar * ~ -off v paradar, ostentar showplace n attraction, centro touristic * n centro touristic, attraction showroom n sala/salon de exposition show-through v transparer show-up v revelar * ~ -up v revelar (se) showy n ostentatiose, pretentiose * n pretentiose, ostentatiose shrapnel n shrapnel * n shrapnel A] shred n fragmento, retalio * n retalio, fragmento * v lacerar * ~ , clipping, cutting n retalio shrew Zool n musaranea * n Fig] * n zool shrewd adj astute, perspicace * adj perspicace, astute shrewdness n perspicacitate, sagacitate * n sagacitate, perspicacitate shriek n crito acute * v critar shrill adj acute, argute * adj argute, acute * ~ , noise, make a harsh v strider shrimp Ichthyol n crangon * n crangon shrine (altar, chapel) n altar, cappella * (altar, chapel) n altar, cappella (consacrate a un sancto) * (altar, chapel) n cappella (consacrate a un sancto), altar * (altar, chapel) n cappella, altar * (reliquary) n reliquario * (tomb) n tumba de un sancto * ~ , reliquary n reliquario shrink v contraher * v contraher (se) shrink-back v recular shrink-from (be repulsed) v sentir repugnantia a * ~ -from (not fear) v repugnar a shrivel vi corrugar se, marcer, marcescer * vi marcer, marcescer, corrugar se * vi marcescer, corrugar se, marcer * vt corrugar, crispar * vt crispar, corrugar * ~ , contract v crispar shriveling, crispation, contraction n crispation shriven, confessed adj confesse shroud n sudario * v inveloppar, velar * v inveloppar, velar (in un sudario) * v velar (in un sudario), inveloppar * v velar, inveloppar shrove (- tuesday) n martedi del carneval, quinquagesima * (- tuesday) n quinquagesima, martedi del carneval * ~ Sunday n Quinquagesima * ~ Sunday n Quinquagesima (-gé-) Shrovetide, carnival n carneval shrub n arbusto * ~ , bush n arbusto shrubbery n arbustada, plantation de arbustos, arbusteto * n arbusteto, arbustada, plantation de arbustos * n plantation de arbustos, arbusteto, arbustada shrug v altiar * v altiar (le spatulas/humeros) sht n caca, cacada, merda * n cacada, merda, caca * n merda, caca, cacada * v cacar, excretar * v excretar, cacar shudder (of human) n fremito * (of human) n fremito (de horror) * (of human) v fremer * (of human) v fremer (de horror) * (of vehicle) n vibration * (of vehicle) v vibrar shuffle vi ir trainante le pedes * vt miscer * vt miscer (cartas) shuffle-off v liberar se de shun v evitar * ~ , avoid v evitar shunning, avoiding (act of) n evitation shunt Elec n derivation * Elec n shunt * Elec n shunt A] * n Elec] * v facer le manovra de, manovrar * v manovrar, facer le manovra de shunting RR n manovra shut adj clause * ~ up, seclude v recluder * ~ up, seclude v recluder -clud-/-clus-] * v clauder * v clauder (se) shut-down v clauder * ~ -down v clauder (se) shut-in v recluder shut-off v interrumper, isolar, separar * ~ -off v isolar, separar, interrumper * ~ -off v separar, interrumper, isolar shut-out v excluder shutter (of a window) n persiana * n Photog] * ~ , blind n persiana shuttle n navetta shuttlecock n volante shut-up (confine) v confinar, recluder * ~ -up (confine) v recluder, confinar * ~ -up interj tace! shy adj diffidente, reservate, timide * adj reservate, timide, diffidente * adj timide, diffidente, reservate * v lanciar shyness n diffident, timiditate * n timiditate, diffident si, ti Mus n si sialagogic, saliva-producing, sialagogue adj sialagoge sialagogue Med n sialagogo * ~ , sialagogic, saliva-producing adj sialagoge sialo-, sial- (saliva) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n sialo- Siam n Siam Siberia n Sibiria Siberian adj sibirian * adj sibiric * n sibiriano sibilant sibilante adj sibilante * ~ sibilante adj sibilante (ppr of sibilar) sibilate, hiss v sibilar sibilation n sibilation sibyl and Rom. Mythol n sibylla sibylline adj sibyllin siccative adj siccative Sicilian adj sicilian * adj sicilian * n sicil * n siciliano Siciliana Dancing n siciliana Sicily n Sicilia * n sicilian sick (be ~) v esser malade * (ill) adj infirme, malade * (ill) adj malade, infirme * (real ~) v nausear * (vomit) v vomir * ~ , ill adj malade sicken vi cader malade * vt disgustar, repugnar * vt repugnar, disgustar sickening adj disgustose, nauseabunde * adj nauseabunde, disgustose sickle n falce sickle-bearing, scythe-bearing adj falcifere sickly (nauseating) adj nauseabunde * (pale) adj pallide * (weak) adj debile, infirme * (weak) adj infirme, debile sickness n maladia * ~ , illness n maladia(-ìa) sickroom, infirmary n infirmeria * ~ , infirmary n infirmeria (-ìa) side (- with) v prender le parte de * (edge) n latere * (flank) n flanco * (in dispute) n parte * (lateral) adj lateral * (of gramophone record) n facie * (on the farther ~) phr trans, ultra * (on the farther ~) phr ultra, trans * (secondary) adj secundari * Anat n latere * ~ dish n intramesso * n latere * ~ to side phr de latere a latere * ~ with v prender le parte de * ~ , scene, wing Theat n coulisse * ~ , scene, wing Theat n coulisse F] side-board n buffet, credentia * n credentia * ~ -board n credentia, buffet * ~ , buffet n buffet * ~ , buffet n buffet F] side-burns n barbas lateral side-car n sidecar side-effect Med n sequela * ~ -effect n effecto secundari side-light (extra information) n information incidental * ~ -light (of car) n lumine lateral side-line n activitate secundari side-long adj lateral, oblique * ~ -long adj oblique, lateral sidereal Astron adj sideral siderite (native ferrous carbonate) Mineral] n siderite sidero-, sider- (iron) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n sidero- side-road n cammino lateral siderography n siderographia * n siderographia (-ìa) siderolite n siderolitho * n siderolitho (-òlito) sideroscope n sideroscopio siderostat n siderostato * n siderostato (-ò-) siderurgical, iron (as in iron ore) adj siderurgic siderurgy, metallurgy or working of iron n siderurgia * ~ , metallurgy or working of iron n siderurgia (-ìa) side-show (sideline) n cosa secundari * ~ -show (spectacle) n spectaculo side-track v disviar del question principal sidewalk n trottoir * ~ , pavement n trottoir * ~ , pavement n trottoir F] sideways adv lateralmente, obliquemente * adv obliquemente, lateralmente siding n via de parcamento siege (act of besieging) n assedio * n assedio sierra n serra Sierra-Leone n Sierra Leone siesta (nap) n siesta * n siesta sieve (evidence) v examinar minutiosemente * (sift in a sieve) v cribrar, passar per un cribro, setassar * (sift in a sieve) v passar per un cribro, setassar, cribrar * (sift in a sieve) v setassar, cribrar, passar per un cribro * n cribro, setasso * n setasso, cribro * ~ , strainer n cribro sievelike, cribriform adj cribrose sift v cribrar * ~ , separate v cerner * ~ , separate v cerner cern-/-cret-] sigh n suspiro * v suspirar sigher n suspirator sighing, groaning n gemimento sight (at ~) phr a prime vista * (catch - of) v intervider * (device on a firearm) n mira * (lose - of) v perder de vista * (of gun) n mira * (out of ~) adj/adv invisibile * (view) n vista * v apperciper, observar * v observar, apperciper * ~ , vision (power of seeing) n viso sighted n vidente sightread v leger a prime vista sightseeing (go ~) v visitar le monumentos * (tourism) n tourismo sightvane, pinnule Surv n pinnula sign (1. symbol, mark; 2. indication; 3. gesture, motion) n signo * (affix one's name to) v signar * (indication) n indicio * (of shop or inn) n insignia * (omen) n augurio * (on road) n indicator * (symbol, gesture) n signo * (trace) n tracia, vestigio * (trace) n vestigio, tracia * v signar * ~ , put one's signature to v firmar signal (make known by a signal or signals) v signalar * adj notabile * n signal * v signalar * ~ , remarkable adj signalate * ~ , remarkable adj signalate (pp of signalar) signal-box n cabina de signales signaler n signaiator signaling (act of) n signalamento signalize (make notable) v signalar signalman n signalator signature (1. act of signing one's name; 2. Print]) n signatura * n firma * n signatura signer n signator significance (meaning, import) n significantia * n significantia significant adj significante * adj significante (ppr of significar) * ~ , significative adj significative significate, meaning n significato signification (1. act of signifying or making known; 2. meaning) n signification * n signification significative, significant adj significative signifier n significator signify (1. to make known, intimate; 2. to mean) v significar * v significar, voler dicer * v voler dicer, significar sign-language n mimica linguage per signos signpost n indicator * n indicator (stratal) signwriter n pictor de litteras sign-writing, sematography n sematographia * ~ -writing, sematography n sematographia (-ìa) silence (1. noiselessness; 2. forbearance from speech) n silentio * n silentio * v silentiar silencer Technol n silentiator * n silentiator silent (1. quiet, noiseless; 2. saying little or nothing) adj silente * (1. quiet, noiseless; 2. saying little or nothing) adj silentiose * (be ~) v tacer * adj mute, silente * adj silente, mute * ~ , mute, dumb adj mute Silesia (Upper (Lower) Silesia: Alte (Basse) Silesia) n Silesia Silesian adj silesian * n silesiano silex, silica n silice * ~ , silica n silice (sì-) silhouette (show, represent, in silhouette) v silhouettar * n silhouette * n silhouette F] * v silhouettar silica, silex n silice (sì-) silicate n silicato siliceous adj silicee silicic adj silicic silicification n silicification silicifluoric adj silicifluoric * adj silicifluoric (-òric) silicify (convert into silica) v silicificar silicium, silicon n silicium * ~ , silicon n silicium (-lì-) silicle silicula Bot n silicula silicon, silicium n silicium * ~ , silicium n silicium (-lì-) silicosis Pathol n silicosis * Pathol n silicosis (-òsis) siliculose Bot adj siliculose siliquose Bot adj siliquose silk (ware) n seteria * (ware) n seteria (-rìa) * adj de seta * ~ factory or store n seteria * ~ factory or store n seteria (-rìa) * n seta silkworm n larva de seta silky adj setose * ~ , silken adj setose sill (of window) n tabula * (threshold) n limine silly adj fatue, stupide * adj stupide, fatue silo n silo * n silo H] silt n insablamento, sedimento * n sedimento, insablamento * ~ up v insablar * ~ up v insablar (se) * ~ , sand bank n insablamento silting, stranding, running aground (act of) n insablamento Silurus Zool n siluro * ~ , sheatfish Zool n siluro Silvanus Mythol n Silvano silver (in colour) adj argentee * (made of silver) adj de argento * n argento * ~ paper n folio de stanno * ~ plate n argenteria * ~ plate n argenteria (-ìa) * ~ plater, silverer n argentator * v argentar * ~ wedding n nuptias de argento * ~ , cover or plate with silver v argentar silverer, silver plater n argentator silverfish Entom n lepisma silversmith n argentero silvery (silver-colored) adj argentee silviculture, forestry n silvicultura silviculturist, forester n silvicultor simian adj simian * adj simiesc similar adj similabile * adj similar * adj similar, simile * adj simile, similar * ~ , like, resembling adj simile * ~ , resembling (to) adj resimilante * ~ , resembling (to) adj resimilante (ppr of resimilar) similarity n similaritate similarly adv de modo similar simile Rhet n simile * Rhet n similitude * n simile similitude, likeness, resemblance n similitude similor, imitation gold n similauro simmer (let) v estufar * v subbullir * vi subbullir * vt estufar simmer-down v calmar se simmering n subbullimento simonist (one practicing simony) n simonista simony n simonia * n simonia (-ìa) simoon n samum * n samum Ar] simper v parlar/surrider in modo affectate simple (1. not double or manifold; 2. not complicated) adj simple * (1. not double, not manifold; 2. not complicated) adj simplice * (1. not double, not manifold; 2. not complicated) adj simplice (sìm-) * (easy) adj facile * (not double, not complicated) adj simple, simplice * (not double, not complicated) adj simplice, simple simple-minded adj ingenue, naive * ~ -minded adj naive, ingenue simpleton n imbecille, ingenue, naive * n ingenue, naive, imbecille * n naive, imbecille, ingenue simplicity n simplicitate simplification n simplification simplifier n simplificator simplify v simplificar simplism, oversimplification n simplismo simply (quite) adv completemente, toto * (quite) adv toto, completemente * adv simplemente simulacrum (1. image; 2. mock appearance, sham) n simulacro simulate (feign) v simular * adj simulate * adj simulate (pp of simular) * v finger, simular * v simular, finger * ~ , feign, pretend, make believe v finger * ~ , feign, pretend, make believe v finger fing-/fict-] simulation n simulation simulator n simulator simultaneity n simultaneitate simultaneous adj simultanee sin n peccato * v peccar * ~ , commit a sin v peccar * ~ -, Sino- (China) occurrmg in compounds] n Sin- Sinai n Sinai since (reason) conj proque * (time) conj pois que, post que * (time) conj post que, pois que * adv pois, postea * adv postea, pois * prep ab, desde, depost, depois * prep depois, ab, desde, depost * prep depost, depois, ab, desde * prep desde, depost, depois, ab * ~ , from prep ab * ~ , from prep desde sincere (1. honest; 2. frank; 3. real, true) adj sincer * adj sincer sincerely adv sincermente sincerity n sinceritate sincipital Anat adj sincipital sinciput Anat n sincipite * Anat n sincipite (-cìp-) Sind, Indus n Indo sine Math n sino * Math n sinus * Math n sinus (si-) sinecure n canonicato * n sinecura sinecurism n sinecurismo sinecurist n sinecurista sinew Anat n tendine * n nervo sinewy adj musculose * adj nervose * adj tendinose sinful adj peccaminose sing again v recantar * ~ as a tenor v tenorisar * v cantar singable adj cantabile singe v adurer * v adurer (se) singer (female) n cantatrice * n cantator * n cantor * n Fem] singing, art of singing n canto single (not married) adj celibe * adj singule, sol * adj sol, singule * ~ out v individuar, seliger * ~ out v seliger, individuar * ~ out, individuate v individuar * ~ room n camera con un lecto * ~ , separate, alone adj singule * ~ , unmarried adj celibe * ~ , unmarried adj celibe (cé-) single-handed adv sin adjuta single-minded adj resolute singleness, oneness n unicitate singlet n subcamisa single-track adj/n de via unic singly adv individualmente, separatemente * adv separatemente, individualmente singular (1. relating to a single person or thing; 2. unusual, uncommon, strange) adj singular * adj singular * n numero singular singularity n singularitate singularize, make distinct v singularisar singularly adv singularmente singultus, hiccup, hiccough n singulto sinister (threatening, evil) adj sinistre * adj sinistre sinistrogyrate adj sinistrogyr sinistrorse Bot adj sinistrorse sink (a ship) vt affundar * (differences) v supprimer * (dig) v excavar * (droop) vi clinar, declinar * (droop) vi declinar, clinar * (of ship) v affundar se, ir al fundo * (of ship) v ir al fundo, affundar se * n lava-plattos * ~ , droop v clinar Sinn Fein n sinn fein * ~ Fein n sinn fein Ir] sinner n peccator Sino-Japanese adj sinojaponese Sinologue, Sinologist n sinologo * ~ , Sinologist n sinologo (-òlogo) Sinology n sinologia * n sinologia (-ìa) sinuate, sinuated Bot adj sinuate sinuosity n sinuositate sinuous adj sinuose sinus Anat n sino * Anat n sinus * Anat n sinus (si-) * n sino, sinus * n sinus, sino * ~ trouble, sinusitis Pathol n sinusitis * ~ trouble, sinusitis Pathol n sinusitis (-ìtis) sinusitis, sinus trouble Pathol n sinusitis * ~ , sinus trouble Pathol n sinusitis (-ìtis) sinusoid Math n sinusoide sinusoidal Math adj sinusoidal sip v sorber * ~ , sup v sorber * ~ , sup v sorber sorb-/sorpt-] siphon (1. bent tube for transferring a liquid; 2. siphon bottle; 3. Zool]) n siphon * n siphon siphonophore Zool n siphonophoro * Zool n siphonophoro (-nò-) sir (mister) n senior * (title) n sir * adj senior sire, begetter n genitor siren (1. Mythol]; 2. as in the ship's siren) n sirena * n sirena sirenian, siren, sirenical adj sirenie sirloin n lumbo de bove sirocco n sirocco sister n soror sister-in-law n soror affin sisterly adj sororal sistrum Antiq n sistro sit (1. to be sitting or seated; 2. as in to sit in court, in council; 3. to fit) v seder sed-/-sess-;-sid-/-sess-] * (1. to be sitting or seated; 2. as in to sit in court, in council; 3. to fit) v seder * (be seated) v esser sedite, seder * (be seated) v seder, esser sedite * (by or near) v assider * (by or near) v assider -sid-/-sess-] * ~ on, brood (eggs) v covar * ~ phr Pol] sit-down v seder se site (building ~) n cantier de construction, terreno a construer * (building ~) n terreno a construer, cantier de construction * n implaciamento, sito * n sito * n sito, implaciamento * v situar * ~ , location n implaciamento sito-, sit- (food) occurring in compounds] n sito- sitomania Psychol n sitomania * Psychol n sitomania (-ìa) sitophobia Psychol n sitophobia * Psychol n sitophobia (-ìa) sit-out (a dance) v restar sedite durante sitting adj sedente * n session * ~ , seated adj sedente sitting-room n salon situate v situar situated adj site, situate * adj situate, site * ~ between the digits, interdigital adj interdigital * ~ beyond, thither, ulterior adj ulterior * ~ , placed adj site situation (1. location, place; 2. condition, circumstance) n situation * (job) n posto * (place, condition) n situation sit-up v tener se erecte sitz bath, semicupium n semicupio six (number ~) phr le numero sex * adj sex * ~ adj/n sex sixfold, sextuple adj sextuple * ~ , sextuple adj sextuple (séx-) sixteen (number ~) phr le numero dece-sex * adj dece-sex * adj se-dece * adj se-dece (sé-) * ~ adj/n dece-sex sixteenth adj dece-sexte * n dece-sexto sixth (fraction) n sexto * Mus n sexta * Mus sexta * adj sexte sixtieth adj sexagesime * adj sexagesime (-ésime) * adj sexantesime * adj sexantesime (-ésime) * n sexantesimo sixty adj sexanta * ~ adj/n sexanta size (dimension) n dimension, grandor * (dimension) n grandor, dimension * (of garment) n talia * n Commer] * n Techn] * v classificar per dimension * v Techn] sizeable adj satis grande size-up v mesurar le capacitate de sizzle v crepitar skate (as in to glide along on skates) n patin * (cheap ~) phr parsimonioso * (fish) n raia * (for sport) n patin * (roller ~) n patin de rotas * v patinar skater n patinator skating (act or art of) n patinage * (act or art of) n patinage (-àje) * n patinage skating-rink n pista de patinage skedaddle v facer le sortita rapidemente, sortir * v sortir, facer le sortita rapidemente skeletal Anat adj skeletic skeletology n skeletologia * n skeletologia (-ìa) skeleton (1. Anat]; 2. framework (of a house, ship) 3. outline, sketch) n skeleto * (1. Anat]; 2. framework (of a house, ship) 3. outline, sketch) n skeleto (ské-) * (1. as in skeleton crew; 2. emaciated) adj skeletic * n ossatura, skeleto * n skeleto, ossatura skeleton-key n false clave skeleton-staff n personal reducite skeptic adj/n sceptic * ~ , Sceptic Philos n sceptico * ~ , sceptic n sceptico * ~ , sceptic, skeptical, sceptical adj sceptic skeptical adj sceptical * ~ , sceptical, skeptic, sceptic adj sceptic skeptically adv scepticalmente skepticism, scepticism n scepticismo sketch (1. to make a draft or sketch of; 2. to make a sketch or sketches) v schizzar * (1. to make a draft or sketch of; 2. to make a sketch or sketches) v schizzar (-tsar) * Lit/Art n schizzo * Lit/Art n schizzo I] * n designo, schizzo * n schizzo, designo * v designar, schizzar * v schizzar, designar * ~ , draw v designar sketchbook n album de schizzos sketcher, drawer n designator sketchy adj incomplete, superficial * adj superficial, incomplete skewer n spito ski n ski * n ski Nor] * v skiar skid (action) n derapage * (slide) n patin * v derapar skier n skiator skiff n skiff skiing n le skiar skilful, able adj habile * ~ , ingenious adj industriose ski-lift n telephero de ski, teleski * ~ -lift n teleski, telephero de ski skill n habilitate * ~ , ability n habilitate * ~ , ingenuity n industria skilled adj experte, habile * adj habile, experte skilled-worker n obrero specialisate skillet maker n patellero * ~ , frying pan n patella skilletful n patellata skillful, skilful adj dextre, habile * ~ , skilful adj habile, dextre skim (clear from scum) v scumar * (milk) v disbutyrar * vi passar al superficio, slissar * vi slissar, passar al superficio * vt scumar skimmed adj scumate skimmed-milk n lacte disbutyrate skimmer (utensil used for skimming) n scumatoria skim-milk n lacte disbutyrate skimp v facer economias skimpy adj magre, parsimoniose * adj parsimoniose, magre skim-through v examinar superficialmente skin (crust) n crusta * (true skin) n cute * Anat n cute * Anat n pelle * ~ coloring, complexion n carnation * n pelle * n pellicula * ~ -pellar v pellar * v pellar * v spoliar * ~ , remove the skin (of an animal) v spoliar skin-deep adj superficial skin-disease n maladia cutanee skin-diving n exploration submarin autonome, pisca submarin * ~ -diving n pisca submarin, exploration submarin autonome skinny adj discarnate, magre * adj magre, discarnate skin-tight adj adherente adherente al pelle skip (basket) n corbe * (container) n cupa * (gambol) n gambada * vi gambadar, saltar * vi gambadar, saltar (al corda) * vi saltar (al corda), gambadar * vi saltar, gambadar * vt omitter, saltar * vt saltar, omitter * ~ , leave out v saltar skipper (captain) n capitano, patron * (captain) n patron, capitano * n Fig] skirmish n scaramucia * v scaramuciar skirmisher n scaramuciator skirt n gonna * n gonnella * v costear skirting board n socculo de ligno skit n parodia, satira * n satira, parodia skittish adj capriciose, coquette * adj coquette, capriciose skittle n quillia skulk v mover se furtivemente skull n cranio * ~ , cranium n cranio skunk (1. Zool]; 2. fur of the skunk) n skunk * (1. Zool]; 2. fur of the skunk) n skunk A] * n moffetta sky n celo sky-blue adj azur celeste, blau del celo * ~ -blue adj blau del celo, azur celeste sky-high adv al nubes skylark n aloda * v facer stupiditates, farsar * v farsar, facer stupiditates skylight (in roof) n quadro vitrate * (in roof) n quadro vitrate (in le tecto) * (projecting) n lanterna skyline n linea del horizonte skyscraper n grattacelo slab n tabula * ~ , plate, board, table n tabula * ~ , plate, board, table n tabula (tà-) slack (coal) n pulvere de carbon * (of person) adj inerte, negligente * (of person) adj negligente, inerte * (of rope) adj laxe, sin tension * (of rope) adj sin tension, laxe * (of trade) adj languide, sin activitate * (of trade) adj sin activitate, languide * v negliger su labor slacken (1. to slow down; 2. to reduce activity, intensity of efforts) v relentar * (loosen) vt disserrar, laxar * (loosen) vt laxar, disserrar * (slow down) v relentar * vi relentar se * ~ , loosen (something) v laxar slackening, reduction of speed or activity n relentamento slackness (of person) n negligentia * (of rope) n manco de tension slacks n pantalones slalom n slalom slam (cards) n slam * v clauder (se) con ruito * v clauder con ruito slander n calumnia, diffamation * n diffamation, calumnia * n maledicentia * v calumniar, diffamar * v diffamar, calumniar * ~ , calumniate v calumniar * ~ , calumny n calumnia slanderer, denigrator n denigrator slanderous adj calumniose, diffamatori * adj diffamatori, calumniose * adj maledicente slang n argot, slang * n slang, argot * v injuriar slant (point of view) n puncto de vista * (slope) n inclination * vi inclinar * vt modificar slanted adj tendentiose slanting adj oblique slap n colpo de palma * v colpar con le palma, palmar * v palmar, colpar con le palma slapdash adj impetuose, mal facite * adj mal facite, impetuose slapstick adj buffoneria slash n colpo de sabla * v sablar * ~ , saber v sablar slat n lamina slate (1. Mineral]; 2. roofing slate; 3. writing slate) n ardesia * (criticize) v criticar severmente * n ardesia * ~ quarry n ardesiera * v Pol] * ~ worker n ardesiero * ~ , slaty adj ardesiose slaty, slate adj ardesiose slaughter (animals) v macellar * (of animals) n macellamento * (of people) n carnage, massacro * (of people) n massacro, carnage * (people) v massacrar * ~ , butcher v macellar slaughterhouse n abattitorio * n macello * ~ , abattoir n abattitorio Slav n slavo * ~ , Slavic, Slavonic adj slave slave (female) n serva * n Fem] * n masc/gen * n sclavo * v travaliar como un sclavo * ~ , serf n servo * ~ , slave's: (characteristic of a slave) adj sclave slaver (1. slave trader; 2. slave ship) n negrero slavery (stat(of being a slave) n sclavitude * n sclavitude, servitude * n servitude, sclavitude * ~ , bondage, serfdom n servage * ~ , bondage, serfdom n servage (-aje) slave's:, slave (characteristic of a slave) adj sclave Slavicism n slavismo slavish adj servil * ~ , servile adj serve Slavist n slavista Slavonia n Slavonia Slavonian (inhabitant of Slavonia) n slavono * ~ , Slavonic adj slavon Slavonic (language) n slavono * ~ , Slavonian adj slavon Slavophile adj slavophile * n slavophilo * n slavophilo (-ò-) sleazy adj de mal fama sledge hammer, mallet, beetle, ram n massa * n slitta, traha * n traha, slitta sledgehammer n malleo * n malleo, massa * n massa, malleo sleek adj lisie sleep (go to ~) v addormir se * (put to ~) v sopir * n somno * v dormir sleeper (beam) n transversa * (person) n dormiente sleeping adj dormiente * ~ car R.R n sleeping-car * ~ car R.R n sleeping-car A] * n dormir, dormition * n dormition, dormir * ~ pill or potion, soporific n dormitivo * ~ tablet, sporific n somnifero * ~ tablet, sporific n somnifero (-nì-) sleeping-bag n sacco de dormir sleeping-car n wagon-lectos sleeping-partner n socio commanditari sleeping-pill n somnifero sleeping-sickness n morbo del somno sleepless adj insomne * ~ , insomnious adj insomne sleeplessness n insomnia sleepwalker, somnambulist n somnambulo * ~ , somnambulist n somnambulo (-àm-) sleep-walking n somnambulismo sleepy (feel ~) v haber somno * adj somnolente sleet n nive miscite con pluvia * v nivar e pluver sleeve Clothing n manica * n manica sleeved vest (woman's) n camisola sleigh n slitta, traha * n traha, slitta sleight-of-hand n prestidigitation slender adj gracile, svelte, tenue * adj svelte, tenue, gracile * adj tenue, gracile, svelte * ~ , slim adj gracile * ~ , slim adj svelte * ~ , tenuous, thin adj tenue slenderness, slimness n gracilitate slice (as in a slice of meat) n trencho * n trencho * v trenchar slick (sleek, smooth) adj suave * adj astute, habile * adj habile, astute * n massa flottante * n massa flottante (de petroleo) slide (action) n glissamento * (microscope) n porta-objecto * (track) n pista descendente * ~ down, fall, droop v laber * ~ down, fall, droop v laber lab-/laps-] * n Photog] * v glissar slide-rule n regula de calculo sliding adj glissante * ~ scale n scala sliding-scale n scala mobile slight (slim) adj svelte, tenue * (slim) adj tenue, svelte * (trivial) adj legier, superficial * (trivial) adj superficial, legier * (weak) adj delicate, fragile * (weak) adj fragile, delicate * n affronto * ~ trifling adj legier * ~ trifling adj legier (-jér) * v depreciar, disdignar * v disdignar, depreciar * ~ , trifling, unimportant adj tenue slightly adv legiermente, un pauc * adv un pauc, legiermente slightness, insignificance n tenuitate * ~ , trifling n legieressa * ~ , trifling n legieressa (-jer-) slim (resources) adj insufficiente * (slender) adj gracile, svelte * (slender) adj svelte, gracile * v sequer un regime attenuante * ~ , slender adj gracile * ~ , slender adj svelte slime (mire) n limo * (mud) n fango * (on fish) n humor viscose slimness, slenderness n gracilitate slimy adj coperite de limo, limose, viscose * adj limose, viscose, coperite de limo * adj viscose, coperite de limo, limose sling (cast with a sling) v fundar * (for hoisting) n sling * (hang) v suspender * (shot) n funda * (throw) v jectar, lanciar * (throw) v lanciar, jectar * (use weapon) v fundar * (weapon) n funda * Med n bandage fundiforme slink adv furtivemente slinky (a - dress) phr un vestimento provocative * adj provocative slip (dress) n subgonella * (error) (lapsus calami L], slip of the pen; lapsus linguae L], slip of the tongue) = n lapsus L] * (error) (lapsus calami L], slip of the pen; lapsus linguae L], slip of the tongue) = n lapsus * (error) n error, lapso * (error) n lapso, error * (paper) n scheda, schedula * (paper) n schedula, scheda * (slide) n glissada, glissamento * (slide) n glissamento, glissada * ~ of paper (containing writing) n schedula * ~ of paper n scheda * vi glissar facer passo false * vt insinuar, introducer, passar * vt introducer, passar, insinuar * vt passar, insinuar, introducer * ~ , underskirt, petticoat n subgonnella slipper (bedroom) n pantofla * (footwear) n pantofla * (tech) n calceo, patin * (tech) n patin, calceo slippery adj lubric * ~ , lubricous adj lubric * ~ , lubricous adj lubric (lù-) slip-up v committer un error slit n fissura, incision * n incision, fissura * v facer un incision, finder * v finder, facer un incision slnner n peccator slobber v bavar, salivar * v salivar, bavar sloe n prunella slog n labor ingrate * v laborar tenacemente slogan n devisa publicitari, slogan * n slogan * n slogan A] * n slogan, devisa publicitari sloop Naut n sloop * Naut n sloop A] * n chalupa * n chalupa (sh-) slop (spill over) v disbordar, verter * (spill over) v verter, disbordar * n alimento semiliquide slope (cause to slope) v scarpar * (down) v declinar * (downward) n declination * (of hill) n costa * (of hill) n costa, scarpa * (of hill) n scarpa, costa * (slant) n inclination * (slant) vi inclinar * (up) v montar * (upward) n montata * vt scarpar * ~ , scarp (face of a hill) n scarpa sloppy (careless) adj pauco systematic * (in consistency) adj semiliquide * (muddy) adj fangose * (sentimental) adj sentimental slot n cannellatura, fissura * n fissura, cannellatura * v cannellar sloth (idleness) n indolentia, pigressa * (idleness) n pigressa, indolentia * n bradypo slot-in v incastrar in le cannellatura * ~ -in v incastrar in le cannellatura (de un altere pecia) slot-machine n venditor automatic slouch (droop) v pender negligentemente * (sit) v seder pigremente slough, cast skin (of a serpent etc.) n spolia Slovak adj slovac * n slovaco Slovakia Geog n Slovakia * n Slovachia * n Slovachia (-àkia) Slovene n sloveno * ~ , Slovenian adj sloven Slovenia Geog n Slovenia * n Slovenia Slovenian n sloveno * ~ , Slovene adj sloven slovenly adj negligente slow (moving at slow speed) adj lente * (not fast) adj lente * (of clock) adj in retardo * (of intellect) adj obtuse, phlegmatic * (of intellect) adj phlegmatic, obtuse * ~ down, reduce speed v lentar * ~ , tardy adj tarde slow-down v decelerar (se), relentar (se) * ~ -down v decelerar, relentar * ~ -down v relentar (se), decelerar (se) * ~ -down v relentar, decelerar slowly adv lentemente slowness n lentor * ~ , tardiness n morositate slowpaced, tardigrade adj tardigrade * ~ , tardigrade adj tardigrade (-ì-) sludge (mud) n fango * (oil) n residuo viscose slug Typog n lingoto * n limace sluggish (be ~) v torper * adj phlegmatic, torpide * adj torpide, phlegmatic sluice n esclusa * ~ , floodgate n esclusa slum (area) n quartiero basse * (building) n habitation inferior slumber n somno * v dormir slump n collapso de precios, depression * n collapso de precios, depression (economic) * n depression (economic), collapso de precios * n depression, collapso de precios * v cader slur (insult) n affronto, calumnia * (insult) n calumnia, affronto * n mus * v pronunciar indistinctemente slur-over v passar in silentio super slush (mud) n fango * (snow) n nive semifundite * n sentimentalitate slut n Amer * n femina immodeste, negligente * n negligente, femina immodeste slutty (immodestly) adv immodestemente * adj immodeste, putanal, putanose * adj putanal, putanose, immodeste * adj putanose, immodeste, putanal sly (furtive) adj furtive * (wily) adj astute * adj Archeol] smack (blow) n colpo de palma * (boat) n barca de pisca * (taste) n sapor, tracia * (taste) n tracia, sapor * adv directemente * v colpar con le palma smack-of v redoler de small (little) adj minute, parve * (little) adj parve, minute * (of importance) adj de pauc importantia * (of stocks) adj exigue, restricte * (of stocks) adj restricte, exigue * (very small) adj insignificante, minuscule, pusille * (very small) adj minuscule, pusille, insignificante * (very small) adj pusille, insignificante, minuscule * ~ allowance, pittance n pitancia * ~ appendix or appendage, appendicle n appendicula * ~ bag n sacchetto * ~ basin, shallow bowl n bassinetto * ~ basket n corbetta * ~ bedroom, cubicle n cubiculo * ~ board, small plank n planchetta * ~ bowl, deep dish n scutella * ~ box or case n pyxide * ~ box or case n pyxide (pìx-) * ~ box, casket n cassetta * ~ boy or man n pusillo * ~ camera, kodak n kodak * ~ camera, kodak n kodak A] * ~ cup n cuppella * ~ cushion n cossinetto * ~ flower n floretta * ~ fort, fortalice n fortino * ~ horn, trumpet n cornetta * ~ kettle, boiler n caldieretta * ~ mallet n massetta * ~ nail or claw n unguiculo * ~ or lower case letter n minuscula * ~ piece n pecietta * ~ pincers, tweezers n pincette * ~ pincers, tweezers n pincette F] * ~ plank, small board n planchetta * ~ ring, annulet n anuletto * ~ room n cameretta * ~ shoe or slipper n calceolo * ~ shoe or slipper n calceolo (-é-) * ~ spade or shovel n paletta * ~ stone n calculo * ~ stream, brook n rivo * ~ tree n arboretto * ~ tube, tubule n tubulo * v essel, boat n imbarcation * v illa n villetta * ~ ware, notions n merceria * ~ ware, notions n merceria (-ìa) * ~ wedge, socket n calceolo * ~ wedge, socket n calceolo (-é-) * ~ wing, winglet n aletta * ~ , little adj parve smaller adj minor, plus parve * adj plus parve, minor smallest, minimal, least adj minime * ~ , minimal, least adj minime (mì-) smallholding n parve ferma small-letters n minusculos small-minded n meschin smallness n pusillitate * ~ , littleness n parvitate smallpox n variola * ~ , variola Med n variola * ~ , variola Med n variola (-rì-) small-talk n conversation de societate, conversation trivial * ~ -talk n conversation trivial, conversation de societate small-ware dealer, dealer in notions n mercero smaragd, emerald n smaragdo smaragdine, emerald adj smaragdin smaragdite Mineral n smaragdite smart (clever) adj astute, intelligente * (clever) adj intelligente, astute * (elegant) adj chic, elegante * (elegant) adj elegante, chic * (hurt) v doler * (sting) v piccar * ~ , sting, bite v piccar smarten v animar, imbellir * v imbellir, animar smartness (appearance) n chic, elegantia * (appearance) n elegantia, chic * (cleverness) n intelligentia smash (break in pieces) v fracassar * (break to pieces by violence) v fracassar * (collision) n collision * (destroy) vt annihilar, destruer * (destroy) vt destruer, annihilar * (noise) n fracasso * (strike) v colpar violentemente * n fin * vi rumper * ~ , crash (sound of a crash or smash) n fracasso * ~ , crash Fin n crac smashing (action of) n fracassatura smattering n cognoscentia superficial smear (mark) v macular * (on character) n calumnia * (spread) v linir * (stain) n macula * Med n frottis smell (emit a smell) v oler * (emit an odor) v odorar * (pleasant) n perfumo * (pleasant) v fragrar * (sense of smell) n olfaction * (something) v olfacer * (something) v olfacer -fac-/-fact-] * n odor * vi odorar * vt olfacer * ~ , be redolent (of) v redoler * ~ , reek v fragrar smelling bottle, perfume bottle n flacon * ~ bottle, perfume bottle n flacon (F) smell-of v redoler de smelly adj de mal odor, fetide * adj fetide, de mal odor smelt v funder smelting n fusion smile (be smiling) v surrider * (be smiling) v surrider -rid-/-ris-] * n surriso * v surrider smirch v macular smirk n surriso affectate smith n ferrero smithereens n fragmentos, peciettas * n peciettas, fragmentos smithing, blacksmith's work n ferreria * ~ , blacksmith's work n ferreria (-ìa) smithy n ferreria, forgia * n forgia, ferreria * ~ , blacksmith's shop n ferreria * ~ , blacksmith's shop n ferreria (-ìa) * ~ , forge n fabrica * ~ , forge n fabrica (fà-) * ~ , forge n forgia * ~ , forge n forgia (forja) smiting, wounding (act of) n ferimento smock n blusa smog n nebula fumose smoke (1. to fume, give off smoke or steam; 2. as in to smoke a pipe; 3. to cure (meat, fish) with smoke) v fumar * (all senses) v fumar * n fumo * ~ , fume n fumo smoker (one who or that which smokes) n fumator * n fumator smoking n le fumar smoky adj fumose smolder, -moul- v arder sin flamma smooth (- out) v explanar * (even) adj lisie, unite * (even) adj unite, lisie * (having an even surface) adj lisie * (of speech) adj blande * (sleek, slick) adj suave * ~ out, level v explanar * v applanar, lisiar * v lisiar, applanar * ~ , even adj unite * ~ , even adj unite (pp of unir) * ~ , knotless, without gnarls adj disnodose * ~ , plane v planar * ~ , plane, flatten v applanar * ~ , polish (make even) v lisiar smoother, polisher (one who smoothes) n lisator smoothing out, leveling (action of) n explanation * ~ , planing, flattening (act of) n applanamento * ~ , polishing (action of) n lisiamento smother v suffocar smudge n macula * v macular smug adj complacente, satisfacte de se * adj satisfacte de se, complacente smuggle (practice smuggling) v contrabandar * v contrabandar, facer le contrabando * v facer le contrabando, contrabandar smuggler n contrabandero smuggling n contrabando smut (soot) n macula de fuligine * n obscenitate smutty (sooty) adj fuliginose * adj obscen snack n reoasto legier snack-bar n buffet snag n difficultate, obstaculo * n obstaculo, difficultate snail n cochlea, coclea * n coclea, cochlea * n gastropodo, limace * n limace * n limace, gastropodo snail-mail n posta gastropode snail-shaped, limaciform adj limaciforme snake n serpente * ~ worship, ophiolatry n ophiolatria * ~ worship, ophiolatry n ophiolatria (-ìa) * ~ worshiper, ophiolater n ophiolatra * ~ worshiper, ophiolater n ophiolatra (-òlatra) * ~ , serpent n angue * ~ , serpent n serpente snakeroot, serpentaria Bot n serpentaria snakeweed, bistort Bot n bistorta snap (bite) n colpo de dentes * (bite) v morder * (break) n ruptura * (break) v rumper * (life) n animo, energia * (life) n energia, animo * (period) n periodo * (photo) n photo * (retort) v bruscar, dicer bruscamente * (retort) v dicer bruscamente, bruscar snap-at (bite) v tentar morder * ~ -at (retort) v dicer bruscamente snap-decision n decision instantanee snappy (full of snap) adj energic, rapide * (full of snap) adj rapide, energic * (nasty) adj brusc, irritabile * (nasty) adj irritabile, brusc snapshot n photo * ~ , photo n photo snare n insidia, pedica, trappa * n pedica, trappa, insidia * n trappa, insidia, pedica * v trappar * ~ , ambush n insidia snarl n murmure irritabile * v murmurar e monstrar le dentes snarl-up (see snatch) v imbroliar (se), intricar * ~ -up (see snatch) v imbroliar, intricar * ~ -up (see snatch) v intricar, imbroliar * ~ -up (see snatch) v intricar, imbroliar (se) * ~ -up n prisa violente * ~ -up v prender/sasir con violentia snatch up, seize (with the mouth) v abuccar snatching up, seizing (with the mouth) (action of) n abuccamento sneak n persona vil * v ir furtivemente sneakers n scarpas de gymnastica sneaking n furtive, secrete * n secrete, furtive sneer n surriso de derision * v derider, surrider sarcasticamente * v surrider sarcasticamente, derider sneeze n sternutamento * v sternutar sneezing (act of) n sternutamento * ~ , sternutation n sternutation sniff v aspirar * v aspirar (ruitosemente) snigger n riso basse * v rider basso snip v taliar con le cisorios sniper n tirator imboscate snippet n extracto, fragmento, pecietta * n fragmento, pecietta, extracto * n pecietta, extracto, fragmento snivel v lamentar snob n snob * n snob A] snobbery n snobismo snobbishness n snobismo snoop v investigar celatemente snooze n siesta, somno breve * n somno breve, siesta * v dormir brevemente, prender un siesta * v prender un siesta, dormir brevemente snore n ronco * v roncar snorer n roncator snoring (act of) n ronco snorkel n masca/tubo de respiration submarin, snorkel * n snorkel, masca/tubo de respiration submarin snorkeling (go ~) v natar a snorkel * (sport) n snorkel * adj de snorkel snort n expiration ruitose * v expirar ruitosemente, roncar * v roncar, expirar ruitosemente snout n muso * ~ , muzzle n muso snow (be snowing) v nivar * n nive * v nivar snow-covered adj coperite de nive, nivate * ~ -covered adj nivate * ~ -covered adj nivate, coperite de nive snowdrift n cumulo de nive snowdrop n galanthus nivalis snowfall n balla de nive * v augmentar progressivemente snowflake n flocco de nive snowiness n nivositate snowman n homine de nive snowplow (snowplough) n arietanive, removenive * (snowplough) n removenive, arietanive snowstorm n tempesta de nive snowy (1. as in snowy weather; 2. snow-white) adj nivose * ~ , snow-white adj nivee snub n rebuffo humiliante * v rebuffar snubnosed adj con naso platte snuff n tabaco in pulvere snuffbox n tabachiera snuffle v respirar con ruito snuff-out v extinguer snug adj commode, confortabile * adj confortabile, commode snuggle v accommodar se so (accordingly, thus) adv assi, talmente * (accordingly, thus) adv talmente, assi * (and - on) phr et cetera * (qualifying adjective or adverb) adv si, tanto * (qualifying adjective or adverb) adv tanto, si * (therefore) conj dunque * adv talmente * ~ as to conj. phr a fin de * ~ as, just as, as adv sicut * ~ as, just as, as adv sicut (sì-) * ~ do we phr anque nos * ~ far, yet, still, this place, thus far, hitherto, as yet, until now adv adhuc * ~ many adj tante * ~ many, so much adj tante * ~ many, such a great number adj tot * ~ much adj tante * ~ much adv tanto * ~ much, so adv tanto * ~ much, so many adj tante * ~ that (purpose) conj a fin que * ~ that (result) conj. phr de sorta que * ~ what? phr e alora? * ~ , as adv tan * ~ , as, to such a degree adv tam * ~ , so much adv tanto * ~ , thus adv assi * ~ , thus adv assi (-sì) * ~ , thus adv ita * ~ , thus adv si * ~ , thus adv sic soak (a liquid) v imbiber * (a porous article) v baniar * (saturate) v saturar * n banio * ~ , be soaked v imbiber soaked-through adj saturate soak-through v penetrar, saturar * ~ -through v saturar, penetrar soak-up v absorber, imbiber * ~ -up v imbiber, absorber so-and-so n un tal soap dish n saponiera * ~ factory n saponeria * ~ factory n saponeria (-ìa) * ~ maker n saponero * n sapon * v saponar soap-bar n barra de sapon, tabletta de sapon * ~ -bar n tabletta de sapon, barra de sapon soap-flakes n floccos de sapon soap-powder n sapon in pulvere soapstone, steatite n steatite soapwort, Fuller's herb, bouncing Bet Bot n saponaria soapy adj saponose soar (of tower) v elevar se * (rise up) v montar, partir in volo * (rise up) v partir in volo, montar sob n singulto * v singultar sober (not drunk) adj non inebriate * (sedate) adj sobrie * (temperate, not given to excesses or extremes) adj sobrie * ~ down v calmar se * ~ up v disinebriar * ~ up v disinebriar (se) soberness, sobriety, temperateness n sobrietate sobriety, temperateness, soberness n sobrietate so-called adj si-nominate soccer n football * n football (anglese) sociability n sociabilitate sociable adj affabile, sociabile * adj sociabile * adj sociabile, affabile social (pertaining to human society) adj social * adj social socialism n socialismo socialist adj/n socialista * ~ socialista n socialista socialization n socialisation socialize v socialisar socially adv socialmente social-welfare n assistentia social society n societate * ~ , of the world adj mundan sociologic, sociologica adj sociologic sociologica, sociologic adj sociologic sociologist n sociologo * n sociologo (-òlogo) sociology n sociologia * n sociologia (-ìa) sock (- it to it) phr dar le colpo a * Rom. Theat n socco * n calcetta * v colpar socket (cavity) n calceolo, cavo * (cavity) n cavo, calceolo * (eye ~) n orbita * (of a tooth) n alveolo * (of a tooth) n alveolo (-éolo) * (of tooth) n alveolo * n Elec] * ~ , small wedge n calceolo * ~ , small wedge n calceolo (-é-) socle, pedestal, stand n socculo Socrates n Socrates * n Socrates (sò-) Socratic adj socratic * n socratico sod n pecia de turfa soda (1. sodium oxide; 2. as in washing soda, baking soda, caustic soda; 3. soda water) n soda * n soda soda-water n aqua de seltz, soda * ~ -water n soda, aqua de seltz sodden adj saturate sodium n natrium, sodium * n sodium * n sodium (sò-) * n sodium, natrium * ~ , natrium n natrium * ~ , natrium n natrium (nà-) Sodom n Sodoma * n Sodoma (sò-) Sodomite (inhabitant of Sodom) n sodomita * (one guilty of sodomy) n sodomita * ~ adj/n sodomita Sodomitic adj sodomitic sodomy n sodomia * n sodomia (-mìa) sofa n sofa soft (mild) adj blande, dulce * (mild) adj dulce, blande * (not hard) adj molle * (of colours) adj morbide * (of drinks) adj non-alcoholic * (silly) adj imbecille, stupide * (silly) adj stupide, imbecille * ~ , delicately tinted Art adj morbide * ~ , mild, bland adj blande softdrink (soda) n soda * n bibita non-alcoholic soften (become soft) v mollir * (make soft) v amollir * v ablandar * vi mollir * vt ablandar, amollir * vt amollir, ablandar * ~ , anneal Metal v distemperar * ~ , mollify Med v emollir * ~ , to make milder or more pleasing v adulciar softening (act of) n adulciamento * ~ , making soft n amollimento soft-hearted adj a corde tenere, compatiente * ~ -hearted adj compatiente, a corde tenere softly adv dulcemente, in voce basse * adv in voce basse, dulcemente softness (absence or lack of hardness) n mollessa * n mollessa soggy adj saturate soil n solo, terreno * n terreno, solo * v polluer * ~ , earth n solo * ~ , land n terreno sojourn, stay n sojorno * ~ , stay v sojornar sol Mus n sol solace n consolation solanaceous adj solanacee solar (sun related) adj solar * ~ -solar adj solar solarium n solario solar-plexus n plexo solar solar-system n systema solar solder (join by solder) v soldar * n soldatura * v soldar solderer n soldator soldering (act of) n soldatura * ~ iron n ferro a soldar * n soldatura soldier (warrior) n milite * (warrior) n milite (mì-) * n militar * n soldato * ~ , military man n militar soldierly adj soldatesc * ~ adj/adv martial soldier-on v laborar con assiduitate soldiery n soldatesca sole (- of a shoe) n solea * (- of a shoe) n solea (de scarpa) * (- of the foot) n planta * (- of the foot) n planta (del pede) * (alone, without companions) adj sol * (fish) n solea * (furnish with a sole) v solear * (of foot) n planta * (of shoe) n solea * (only) adj sol * Zool n solea * adj sol * adj unic * ~ plantar, plantar Anat adj plantar * v solear * ~ , only adj unic solemn adj grave * adj solemne solemnity (solemn observance) n solemnisate * (state or quality of being solemn) n solemnisate * n solemnitate solemnization n solemnisation solemnize (render solemn by ceremony or due formality) v solemnisar * v solemnisar solenoid n solenoide sol-fa Mus (practice solfeggios) v solfeggiar * ~ -fa Mus (practice solfeggios) v solfeggiar (-fedjàr) * ~ -fa Mus (practice solfeggios) v solmisar * ~ -fa n solmisation * ~ -fa v solmisar solfeggio Mus (exercise in scales, using sol-fa syllables) I] n solfeggio solicit (entreat) v sollicitar * v sollicitar * ~ , go round after v ambir solicitant (petitioner) n sollicitante solicitation (entreaty) n sollicitation solicitor (lawyer) n advocato * (notary) n notario * (person who entreats) n sollicitator solicitous (concerned) adj sollicite * (concerned) adj sollicite (-lì-) solicitude n sollicitude solid (firmly or strongly built) adj solide * (firmly or strongly built) adj solide (sò-) * (not liquid, fluid, or gaseous) adj solide * (not liquid, fluid, or gaseous) adj solide (sò-) * (of sound, sterling character) adj solide * (of sound, sterling character) adj solide (sò-) * adj solide * n solido solidarity n solidaritate solidary adj solidari solidification (setting) Chem] n prisa * n solidification solidify (make solid) v solidificar * v solidificar solidity (moral, mental, or financial soundness) n soliditate * (state of being firmly or strongly built) n soliditate * (state of being not liquid, fluid, or gaseous) n soliditate soliloquy n soliloquio soliped (solipede) Zool] adj solipede * (solipede) Zool] adj solipede (-ì-) solipede Zool adj solipede * Zool adj solipede (-ì-) solitaire (card game played by one person) n solitario * (diamond set by itself) n solitario * Cards n patientia solitary adj isolate, solitari * adj solitari * adj solitari, isolate * n solitario * ~ , isolated, lonely adj isolate * ~ , isolated, lonely adj isolate (pp of isolar) solitude (1. loneliness; 2. lonely place) n solitude * n solitude * ~ , loneliness n solitate solmization (1. sol-fa notation; 2. solfeggio) Mus] n solmisation solo n solo * ~ n/adj sol, solo * ~ n/adj solo, sol soloist n solista Solomon Bib n Salomon * ~ Islander n salomoniano * ~ Islands Geog n le Insulas Solomon * n Salomon Solomonic, Solomon's adj salomonic solstice Astrom n solstitio * n solstitio solstitial adj solstitial solubility (capacity of being dissolved) n solubilitate * (capacity of being solved) n solubilitate * n solubilitate soluble (that can be dissolved) adj solubile * (that can be solved) adj solubile solution (act of dissolving) n solution * (act of solving) n solution * (as in to find the solution of the problem) n solution * (liquid in which asubstance has been dissolved) n solution solve v resolver, solver * v solver, resolver solved adj solute solvency Commer n solventia solvent (able to dissolve) adj solvente * Commer adj solvente * ~ adj/n dissolvente, solvente * ~ adj/n solvente, dissolvente * ~ , dissolvent adj dissolvente * ~ , dissolvent adj dissolvente (ppr of dissolver) * ~ , dissolvent n dissolvente solver n resolutor soma Biol n soma * Biol n soma -ma/-mat-] * Relig n soma somatic adj somatic somatologic adj somatologic somatology n somatologia * n somatologia -ìa] somber (dark) adj obscur * (sad) adj melancholic, triste * (sad) adj triste, melancholic * (sombre) adj sombre some (any) adj alcun * (any) adj alicun * (any) adj qualcun * (any) adj qualque * (any) adj qualque (quàlke) * (partitive) adj un pauc de * (several) adj nonnulle * (several) pron nonnullo * (several, a few) adj/indef pron aliquot * (several, a few) adj/indef pron aliquot (àl-) * (several, a few) pron aliquot * (several, a few) pron aliquot (àl-) * Intens (some ...) adj un belle ... * Intens adj nonnulle * adj alcun, alicun * adj alicun, alcun * adj qualque * adv circa * ~ pron alicunos somebody pron alcuno, alicuno * ~ pron alicuno, alcuno somehow adv aliqua * adv aliqua (àl-) * adv de un modo o un altere someone (anyone) indef pron alcuno * (anyone) indef pron alcuno (alicuno) * (anyone) indef pron qualcuno * (somebody) indef pron alicuno * ~ pron alcuno, alicuno * ~ pron alicuno, alcuno somersault n salto mortal * v facer un salto mortal something (anything) pron qualcosa * ~ crooked or twisted n torto * ~ else phr un altere cosa * ~ fried n fritura * ~ like conj. phr un belle, un ver * ~ like conj. phr un ver, un belle * ~ over adj. phr plus de * ~ plagiarized n plagiato * ~ pron alcun cosa, alicun cosa, alique, qualcosa * ~ pron alicun cosa, alique, qualcosa, alcun cosa * ~ pron alique, qualcosa, alcun cosa, alicun cosa * ~ pron aliquid * ~ pron aliquid (àl-) * ~ pron qualcosa, alcun cosa, alicun cosa, alique sometime adv aliquando * ~ in the future, at a future time adv olim * ~ in the future, at a future time adv olim (ò-) sometimes (occasionally) adv interdum * (occasionally) adv interdum (-tér-) * adv alcun vices, alicun vices, de tempore in tempore * adv alicun vices, de tempore in tempore, alcun vices * adv de tempore in tempore, alcun vices, alicun vices somewhat (something, anything) adv alco * (something, anything) adv alco (= alique) * (something, anything) pron alco * (something, anything) pron alco (= alique) * (something, anything) pron/adv alique * (something, anything) pron/adv alique (àl-) * (to some degree) adv aliquanto * (to some degree) adv aliquanto, alquanto * (to some degree) adv alquanto, aliquanto * adv aliquanto * adv alique * adv satis * ~ pron alcun cosa, alicun cosa * ~ pron alicun cosa, alcun cosa * ~ pron aliquanto * ~ pron alique * ~ , rather adv satis * ~ , rather adv satis (sà-) somewhere adv a/in qualque parte * adv alicubi * adv alicubi (-ìcubi) * adv aliqua * adv aliqua (àl-) * adv in al(i)cun parte * adv usquam * adv usquam (ùs-) somnambulism (noctambulism) n noctambulismo * (noctambulism) n somnambulismo somnambulist, sleepwalker n somnambulo * ~ , sleepwalker n somnambulo (-àm-) somnambulistic adj somnambule somniloquist n somniloquista somniloquous adj somniloque * adj somniloque (-nì-) somniloquy n somniloquio somnolence (sleepiness, drowsiness) n somnolentia somnolent (sleepy, drowsy) adj somnolente son n filio sonant adj sonante * adj sonante (ppr of sonar) sonata n sonata sonatina n sonatina song Mus/Poet n canto * n canto sonic adj sonic sonicboom n explosion sonic son-in-law n filio affin sonnet n sonetto sonneteer n sonettero sonometer (soundmeasuring instrument) n sonometro * (soundmeasuring instrument) n sonometro (-nò-) sonority n sonoritate sonorous (resonant) adj sonor * adj sonorose soon (as - as) phr si tosto que * (at once, directly) adv mox * adv cito * adv proximemente, tosto * adv tosto, proximemente * ~ , promptly, presently adv tosto * ~ , shortly adv proximemente sooner (the - the better) phr le plus tosto serea le melior * adv plus tosto * adv potius * ~ or later phr tosto o tarde soot n fuligine soothe v appaciar * v calmar * v tranquillisar * ~ , appease, allay v sedar soothing adj appaciante * adj calmante soothsayer n divino sooty adj fuliginose sop n dono propitiatori soph- (wise, learned) occurring in derivatives and compounds] adj soph- sophia (wisdom) n sophia * (wisdom) n sophia (-ìa) * n sophia * [Fem) n sophia (-ìa) sophic adj sophic sophism n sophismo Sophist [Gr. Philos n sophista * n sophista sophistic adj sophistic sophisticate (falsify, pervert, adulterate etc.) v sophisticar sophisticated (complex) adj complexe * (complex) adj intricate * (of society, worldly) adj mundan sophistication (adulteration) n sophistication * (falsification, falsifying) n sophistication * n mundanitate * n saper-viver sophistics (sophistry) n sophistica Sophocles n Sophocles * n Sophocles (sò-) sopor (profound sleep) n sopor soporific (as in soporific symptoms) adj soporose * (causing sleep) adj dormitive * (sleeping tablet) n soporifico * (somniferous) adj somnifere * (soporiferous) adj soporifere * (soporiferous) adj soporific * ~ , sleeping pill or potion n dormitivo sopranist n sopranista soprano I n soprano * n soprano sorcerer (magician) n mago * n incantator * ~ , enchanter n incantator * ~ , magician n mago sorceress Fem n incantatrice * ~ , enchantress n maga sorcery (piece of) n sortilegio * n magia sordid adj miserabile * adj sordide * adj vil sordidness n sordidessa * n vilitate sordine, mute Mus n surdina sore (inflamed) adj inflammate * (painful) adj dolorose * n plaga, ulcere * n ulcere, plaga * ~ throat (I have a ~) phr io ha mal de gorga * ~ throat (I have a ~) phr io ha tracheitis * ~ throat (I have a ~) phr me dole le gorga soreness n dolor sorrow n affliction * n dolo * n tristessa * ~ , grief n dolo sorrowful (dolorous) adj dolorose * (pained) adj dolorose * adj triste sorry (of excuse) adj meschin, miserabile, triste pardono! * (of excuse) adj miserabile, triste pardono!, meschin * (of excuse) adj triste pardono!, meschin, miserabile * adj desolate * adj dolente * adj repentente * ~ for (be ~) v doler se * ~ for (be ~) v doler se (de) * ~ for (be ~) v regretar sort (assort) v assortir * (kind, class) n sorta * (out of -s) adj indisposite * n genere, sorta, specie * n sorta, specie, genere * n specie, genere, sorta * v assortir * ~ , type, kind n genere sortie Mil (sally) n sortita sosia n Sosia so-so adj passabile * ~ -so adv assi assi, passabilemente * ~ -so adv passabilemente, assi assi sottishness, brutishness n imbrutimento sou Fin n soldo souffle n souffle * n soufflé * n soufflé F] soul (not a ~) phr nemo * n anima * n anima (à-) * ~ , spirit n pneuma * ~ , spirit n pneuma -ma/-mat-] soul-destroying phr monotone, totalmente disproviste de interesse * ~ -destroying phr totalmente disproviste de interesse, monotone soulful adj sentimental sound (1. Naut]; 2. to probe; 3. Surg]) v sondar * (1. to make a sound) v sonar * (as in the sound of a bell) n sono * (firm) adj solide * (healthy) adj san * (noise) n sono * (of sleep) adj profunde * Geog n stricto * Med n san * Nav v sondar * ~ a horn v cornar * ~ absorber n assurdator de sonos * ~ barrier n barriera de sonos * ~ board Mus n tabula sonor * ~ box Mus n cassa de resonantia * ~ effects Mus n effectos sonor * ~ hole (violin's) n foramine sonor * v sonar * ~ , probe Surg n sonda sounder (one who or that which sounds) n sonator * ~ , sounding apparatus Naut n sondator sounding (1. Naut]; 2. probing; 3. Surg]) n sondage * (1. Naut]; 2. probing; 3. Surg]) n sondage (-aje) * (naut measurement) v sondage * ~ apparatus, sounder Naut n sondator soundless (bottomless) adj ? * (without sound) adj ? soundproof adj insonor, isolate acusticamente * adj isolate acusticamente, insonor sound-track n banda sonor, phonobanda * ~ -track n phonobanda, banda sonor sound-wave n unda sonor soup (clear ~) n consomme * n suppa sour (bitter) adj acerbe, acide, acre * (bitter) adj acide, acre, acerbe * (bitter) adj acre, acerbe, acide * (of milk) adj acide, rancide * (of milk) adj rancide, acide * (turn ~) v rancer source (- code) n programmation in codice * (fig) n origine * (of river) n fonte * n fonte * ~ , spring n fontana souse (immerse) v immerger * (marinate) v marinar south (- african) adj sudafrican * Geog n sud * adj del sud * n mediedie * n mediedie (-dìe) * n meridie * n meridie (-rì-) * n sud * n sudafricano * ~ wind, Auster n austro South-Africa Geog n Sud Africa South-America Geog n Sud America south-american adj sudamerican * ~ -american n sudamericano South-Carolina Geog n Sud Carolina South-Dakota Geog n Sud Dakota south-east adj del sud-est * n sud-est * ~ -east n sud-est southerly adj del sud * adv al sud southern adj del sud * ~ , austral adj austral * ~ , meridional meridional adj meridional South-Pole Geog n Polo Sud South-Southeast n sud-sud-est southward adv verso le sud south-west adj del sud-west * n sud-west * ~ -west n sud-west souvenir n souvenir * n souvenir F] sou'wester n cappello impermeabile sovereign (1. monarch; 2. gold coin in Great Britain) n soverano * (1. supreme; 2. possessing supreme power) adj soveran * adj soveran * n soverano sovereignty n soveranitate * ~ , reign, princedom n principato soviet (council) n soviet * (person) n sovietico * adj sovietic * n soviet * n soviet R] * ~ Union Geog n Union Sovietic * ~ , sovietic adj sovietic sovietic, soviet adj sovietic sovietism n sovietismo sovietist n sovietista sovietization n sovietisation sovietize v sovietisar sow (female pig) n porca * (seeds) v seminar * ~ again v reseminar * n porca * ~ over (ground already sown) v superseminar * v seminar sower n seminator sowing-machine, seeder n seminatorio soy n soja, soya * n soya, soja * ~ , soybean, soya Bot n soja * ~ , soybean, soya Bot n soja (sòya) soya bean n soja * ~ bean n soja (pronounced soya) spa n fonte de aqua, station thermal * n station thermal, fonte de aqua space (between two written or printed lines) (blank) n interlinea * adj spatial * n spatio * ~ separated by railings n cancello * v spatiar spacecraft n vehiculo spatial spaceman n astronauta spaceship n astronave space-station n station de investigationes spatial space-travel n astronautica spacing (act of) n spatiamento * (between lines) n interlinea * (between lines) n interlinea (simple;duple) spacious adj ample, spatiose * adj spatiose * adj spatiose, ample spaciousness n amplitude, spatiositate * n spatiositate * n spatiositate, amplitude spade (cards) n picca, spada * (cards) n spada, picca * (for digging) n pala * (neuter) v sterilisate * (small) n paletta * (tool for digging) n pala * Games n picca * Cards n spada spaded adj sterilisate spadeful n palata spaghetti n spaghetti Spain Geog n Espania * n Espania * n Hispania span (of bridge) n apertura, arcada * (of bridge) n arcada, apertura * (of hand) n palmo * (of time) n duration * (of wings) n invirgatura * (space from end of thumb to end of little finger when extended) n palmo * v cruciar, extender se trans * v extender se trans, cruciar spaniard (person) n espaniol * n espaniol * n hispano spaniel (dog) n espaniol * n espaniol Spanish (language) n espaniol * (language) n hispano * adj espaniol * adj hispan * ~ adj/n espaniol * ~ American n hispanoamericano * ~ American, Hispano-American adj hispanoamerican * n lang spank v colpar con le palma spanking (brisk) adj rapide, vigorose * (brisk) adj vigorose, rapide * (fine) adj de prime ordine * n colpata spanner (adjustable ~) n clave a vite, clave anglese * (adjustable ~) n clave anglese, clave a vite * n clave spar (feint) v fintar * v facer exercitios de boxa spare (1. to show mercy to) v sparniar * (available) adj disponibile * (do without) v contentar se sin * (lean) adj magre * (save, show mercy) v sparniar * n Mech] * n pecia de recambio sparing adj economic, frugal, parsimoniose * adj frugal, parsimoniose, economic * adj parsimoniose, economic, frugal spark (particle of fire) n scintilla * n scintilla * ~ plug Techn n candela * v emitter scintillas sparkle n scintillation * v scintiilar * ~ , glitter, scintillate v scintillar spark-off v accender, provocar * ~ -off v provocar, accender spark-plug n candela sparrow n passere sparrowlike, passeriform adj passeriforme sparse adj sparse Sparta n Sparta Spartan adj spartan * n spartano spasm (fit) n accesso * Med n spasmo * n spasmo spasmodic Med adj spasmodic * adj spasmodic spastic Med adj spastic * adj spastic * n spastico spate n crescita, torrente * n torrente, crescita spathaceous Bot adj spathacee spathe Bot n spatha spatial (- disturbance) phr disturbation spatial * adj spatial spatter v macular spatula n spatula * n spatula (spà-) spawn n ovos, semine * n semine, ovos * vi deponer ovos * vt generar speak (make a speech) v discurrer, pronunciar un discurso * (make a speech) v pronunciar un discurso, discurrer * (talk) v parlar * ~ ironically, ironize v ironisar * ~ rhetorically, declaim v eloquer * ~ rhetorically, declaim v eloquer -loqu-/-locut-] * ~ , talk v parlar speaker (audio) n altoparlator * (in parliament) n presidente * (person) n parlator * (public) n orator * ~ , talker n parlator speaking indistinctly, stammering adj blese * ~ trumpet, megaphone n portavoce speak-out v parlar francamente speak-up v altiar le voce spear n lancea * v transfiger con un lancea * ~ , lance n lancea special adj special * ~ , especial adj special specialist n specialista speciality, specialty n specialitate specialization n specialisation specialize v specialisar * v specialisar se specially adv specialmente specialty (-ity) n specialitate * ~ , speciality n specialitate specie n specie species (1. kind, sort; 2. group, class) n specie * n specie specific (1. special, definite; 2. Bot/Zool]) adj specific * adj specific specification (act of specifying) n specification * n specification specificity, specificness n specificitate specificness, specificity n specificitate specify v specificar specimen n specimen * n specimen L] specious adj speciose speciousness n speciositate speck (of dirt) n maculetta * (of dust) n grano * (spot) n atomo, puncto * (spot) n puncto, atomo * v macular speckled, flecked, spotted adj maculate * ~ , flecked, spotted adj maculate (pp of macular) spectacle (1. sight; 2. public show or display) n spectaculo * n spectaculo spectacles (eye-glasses) n berillos * (shows) n spectaculos spectacular adj spectacular spectator n spectator specter, ghost n spectro * ~ , -tre n phantasma, spectro * ~ , -tre n spectro, phantasma spectral (1. ghostly; 2. pertaining to the spectrum) adj spectral spectroscope n spectroscopio spectroscopic adj spectroscopic spectroscopist n spectroscopista spectroscopy n spectroscopia * n spectroscopia (-ìa) spectrum n spectro specular adj specular speculate (in general) v specular * (on stock exchange) v agiotar, specular * (on stock exchange) v specular, agiotar * (on the stock exchange) v agiotar * (on the stock exchange) v agiotar (aj-) speculation (1. thought, reflection; 2. Commer]) n speculation * n speculation speculative (1. pertaining to thought or reflection; 2. involving risks) adj speculative speculator (on the stock exchange) n agiotator * (on the stock exchange) n agiotator (aj-) * n speculator speech (deliver a ~) v pronunciar un discurso * (faculty of speech) n parola * (formal) n discurso * (public talk) n speech * (public talk) n speech A] * (the parts of ~) phr le partes del oration * Gen linguage, parola * Gen parola, linguage * ~ , language n linguage * ~ , language n linguage (-aje) speechless (dumb) adj mute * (dumbfounded) adj stupefacite speed n rapiditate, velocitate * n velocitate, rapiditate * v ir rapidemente * ~ , quickness n celeritate * ~ , velocity n velocitate speedboat n lancha rapide speedily, quickly adv cito speed-limit n maxime velocitate speedometer n velocimetro * ~ , velocimeter n velocimetro * ~ , velocimeter n velocimetro (-cì-) speedway (for racing) n pista de autodromo * (motor road) n autostrata speedy adj veloce * ~ , swift adj veloce spell (in writing) v orthographiar * (magic) n formula magic, incantamento * (magic) n incantamento, formula magic * (time) n breve periodo, intervallo * (time) n intervallo, breve periodo * v orthographiar * ~ , hex, evil eye n fascino * ~ , hex, evil eye n fascino (fà-) spellbound adj incantate spelling (as in spelling mistake) adj orthographic * (bad ~) n cacographia * n orthographia spend (money) v dispender, expender * (money) v expender, dispender * (time) v passar * ~ the night, stay overnight v pernoctar * ~ , expend (give out in payment) v dispender * ~ , expend (give out in payment) v dispender -pend-/-pens-] * ~ , expend (give out in payment) v expender * ~ , expend (give out in payment) v expender -pend-/-pens-] * ~ , lay out v erogar * ~ , pass (a certain time) v passar spender, spendthrift n dispenditor spendthrift n dispenditor, prodigo * n prodigo, dispenditor * ~ , spender n dispenditor * ~ , squanderer, wastrel n dilapidator sperm n sperma * n sperma -ma/-mat-] spermaceti n spermaceti spermatic adj spermatic spermatozoon Zool n spermatozoon * Zool n spermatozoon (-zò-) spermophile, gopher n spermophilo * ~ , gopher n spermophilo (-mò-) spew out v rejectar * v spuer spew-out v rejectar, vomitar * ~ -out v vomitar, rejectar sphere (1. Geom/Astron]; 2. as in sphere of action) n sphera * n sphera spherical adj spheric * ~ , circular, round adj orbicular * ~ , globe-shaped, globose adj globose * ~ , globular adj globular spherically adv sphericamente sphericity n sphericitate * ~ , globosity n globositate spheroid n spheroide spheroidal adj spheroidal spherometer Phys n spherometro * Phys n spherometro (-òmetro) sphinx (1. Archaeol]; 2. Entom]) n sphinge * n sphinge spicate, spiky, eared adj spicate spice n specie * v condimentar, condir * v condir, condimentar * ~ , season v condimentar * ~ , season v condir spiciferous, bearing ears (of grain) Bot] adj spicifere spiciform, ear-shaped adj spiciforme spick-and-span adj immaculate, relucente de munditia * ~ -and-span adj relucente de munditia, immaculate spiculate Bot adj spiculate spicule, spikelet Bot n spicula spicy (piquant) adj piccante * (spiced) adj aromatic, speciate * (spiced) adj speciate, aromatic spider monkey n atele * ~ monkey n atele (-té-) * n aranea spider-web n tela de aranea spidery (of writing) adj. phr patas de aranea * (thin) adj tenue spigot n valvula spike (for letters) n clavo * (gun) Artil] v inclavar * (point) n puncta * Bot n spica spikelet, spicule Bot n spicula spikenard n spicanardo * ~ , nard n nardo spiky, eared, spicate adj spicate spill (taper) n accenditor * (taper) n accenditor (de ligno;de papiro) * (tumble) n cadita * v effunder (se), versar (se) * v effunder, versar * v versar (se), effunder (se) * v versar, effunder spill-over v verter spin (as in to spin flax) v filar * (thread) v filar * (turn) vt girar * n rotation * vi girar, tornear * vi tornear, girar spinach n spinace * n spinacia spinal Anat adj spinal * adj spinal spinal-cord n medulla spinal spindle (for thread) n fuso * (pin, axis) n axe * Spinning n fuso * ~ maker n fusero * ~ , give a spindle shape to (as in to spindle a column) v affusar spindle-shaped, fusiform adj fusiforme spin-drier n siccator centrifuge spin-dry v siccar per centrifuga, siccar per machina centrifuge * ~ -dry v siccar per machina centrifuge, siccar per centrifuga spine (thorn) n spina * Anat n columna vertebral, spina dorsal * Anat n spina dorsal, columna vertebral * ~ , thorn n spina spine-bearing, acanthophorous adj acanthophore * ~ -bearing, acanthophorous adj acanthophore -òphore] spineless adj debile, molle * adj molle, debile spinet Mus n spinetta spiniferous adj spinifere spinner (male) n filandero * n filator * ~ , spinning woman n filandera spinnery, spinning mill n filanda spinning (art of) n filatura * (of thread) n filatura * (turning) n giration * adj girante, torneante * adj torneante, girante * ~ machine n filatorio * ~ mill, spinnery n filanda * ~ woman, spinner n filandera spinning-wheel n filatorio spin-out v prolongar spinster n celibataria spiny adj spinose spiny-backed, notacanthous Zool adj notacanthe spiral Geom n spira * ~ adj/n spiral * ~ helicoide, helicoid adj helicoide * ~ spiral adj spiral * v montar in spiral spiral-staircase adj scala spiral spiration Theol n spiration spire n agulia spirit (1. as in spirit of ammonia; 2. spirit as opposed to body or matter; 3. as in to believe in spirits) n spirito * (1. as in spirit of ammonia; 2. spirit as opposed to body or matter; 3. as in to believe in spirits) n spirito (spì-) * (alcohol) n alcohol * (ghost) n phantasma * (zest) n animo, brio, corage, energia * (zest) n brio, corage, energia, animo * (zest) n corage, energia, animo, brio * (zest) n energia, animo, brio, corage * Gen spirito * ~ , soul n pneuma * ~ , soul n pneuma -ma/-mat-] spirit-away v escamotar, facer disparer mysteriosemente * ~ -away v facer disparer mysteriosemente, escamotar spirited (full of spirit) adj spirituose * adj animate, energic, vigorose * adj energic, vigorose, animate * adj vigorose, animate, energic spiritedness n spirituositate spiritism n spiritismo * ~ , spiritualism n spiritismo spiritist n spiritista * ~ , spirituatist n spiritista spiritistic adj spiritistic spiritless adj sin animo spirit-level n nivello a bulla de aere spiritual (1. pertaining to spirit, mind, intellect; 2 . devoid of body, incorporeal) adj spiritual * adj spiritual * n canto religiose del negros american spiritualism Philos/Relig n spiritualismo * n spiritismo, spiritualismo * n spiritualismo, spiritismo * ~ , spiritism n spiritismo spiritualist Philos/Relig n spiritualista * n spiritista, spiritualista * n spiritualista, spiritista spirituality (1. incorporeal quality or state; 2. spiritual-mindedness) n spiritualitate spiritualization n spiritualisation spiritualize (render spiritual) v spiritualisar spiritually adv spiritualmente spirituatist, spiritist n spiritista spirituous (alcoholic) adj spirituose * (as in spirituous liquors) adj liquorose spirochete Bacteriol n spirocheta spiroid, spiroidal adj spiroidal * ~ , spiroidal adj spiroide spiroidal, spiroid adj spiroidal * ~ , spiroid adj spiroide spirometer n spirometro * n spirometro (-òmetro) spirometric adj spirometric spirometry n spirometria * n spirometria (-ìa) spit (cookery) n spito * (spittle) n sputo * ~ out v exspuer * ~ upon (contemptuously) v conspuer * v spuer * v spuer spu-/sput-] * v spuer, sputar * v sputar, spuer * ~ , expectorate v sputar * ~ , spittle n sputo spite (in - of oneself) phr de mal grado * (in - of) phr in despecto de, malgrado, nonobstante * (in - of) phr malgrado, nonobstante, in despecto de * (in - of) phr nonobstante, in despecto de, malgrado * n despecto, rancor * n rancor, despecto * v despectar * ~ , despite, resentment n despecto * ~ , mortify, treat with spite v despectar spiteful adj despectose * adj despectuose, malevole, rancorose * adj malevole, rancorose, despectuose * adj rancorose, despectuose, malevole spitefully adv despectuosemente, rancorosemente * adv rancorosemente, despectuosemente spitoon n receptaculo pro sputos spit-out v exspuer spitting out, expectoration n exspuition * ~ , expectoration n sputation spittle n saliva, sputo * n sputo, saliva * ~ , saliva n saliva * ~ , spit n sputo splash (make to ~) v batter le aqua * n battimento (de aqua), projection (de un liquido) * n battimento, projection * n projection (de un liquido), battimento (de aqua) * n projection, battimento * v projectar * v projectar (guttas de aqua;de fango) splatter (spatter) v macular spleen n splen * ~ , milt Anat n splen splendent adj splendente * adj splendente (ppr of splender) splendid adj splendide splendor n splendor * ~ , pomp n pompa * ~ , splendour n magnificentia, splendor * ~ , splendour n splendor, magnificentia splenic Anat adj splenic splenitis Med n splenitis * Med n splenitis (-ìtis) splenopathy n splenopathia * n splenopathia (-ìa) splenorogy n splenologia * n splenologia (-ìa) splice n junctura, ligatura * n ligatura, junctura * v junger * ~ , whipping n ligatura splint n planchetta, tabuletta * n tabuletta, planchetta splinter n fragmento * v rumper (se splinter-group n gruppo fractionari split (break) v finder * (cleft) n fissura * (divide) v divider * (division) n division * adj fisse * v scinder * v scinder scind-/sciss-] * ~ , cleave v finder * ~ , cleave v finder find-/fiss-] * ~ , cloven adj fisse split-the-atom v divider le atomo split-the-difference v repartir le differentia splutter v balbutiar spoil (goods) v avariar * (impair) vt guastar, vitiar * (impair) vt vitiar, guastar * n butino, spolia * n spolia, butino * vi deteriorar se, guastar se * vi guastar se, deteriorar se * ~ , booty n spolia * ~ , damage v guastar spoiler (of material) n guastator spoil-sport n guastafesta spoke (spoke of a wheel) n radio * n radio spokesman n portavoce spoliate, despoil v despoliar spoliation, despoliation n despoliamento * ~ , looting n spoliation spoliator, looter n spoliator spondaic, spondaical Pros adj spondaic * ~ , spondaical Pros adj spondaic (-àic) spondee Pros n spondeo * Pros n spondeo (-éo) sponge (cleanse or wipe with a sponge) v spongiar * (throw up the ~) v jectar le spongia * n spongia * v spongiar sponge-on v viver al costo de sponger n parasito sponginess n spongiositate spongite Mineral n spongite spongy (of the nature of a sponge) adj spongiose sponsor n garante, protector * n protector, garante * v patronar, subventionar * v subventionar, patronar * ~ , patron n protector sponsorship n auspicios spontaneity, spontaneousness n spontaneitate spontaneous adj spontanee * ~ generation (abiogenesis) n abiogenese * ~ generation (abiogenesis) n abiogenese (-génese) * ~ generation (abiogenesis) n abiogenesis * ~ generation (abiogenesis) n abiogenesis (-génesis) * ~ generation, abiogenesis n abiogenesis * ~ generation, abiogenesis n abiogenesis (-génesis) spoof n mystification * v mystificar spook n spectro * v espaventar spool n bobina * v bobinar * ~ , coil, wind v bobinar * ~ , reel, bobbin n bobina spooling, coiling, winding (act of) n bobinage * ~ , coiling, winding (act of) n bobinage (-àje) spoon (table ~) n coclear de servir * (tea ~) n coclear de caffe * n coclear * v prender con un coclear spoonbill Zool n spatula * Zool n spatula (spà-) spoonfeed n nutrir con un coclear spoonful n coclearata spoon-shaped adj cocleariforme sporadic adj sporadic sporadicalness n sporadicitate sporangium Bot n sporangio spore n spora sporidium Bot n sporidio sporific, sleeping tablet n somnifero * ~ , sleeping tablet n somnifero (-nì-) sport (as in sport clothes) adj sportive * (good ~) n jocator loyal * (physical exercise) n sport * (physical exercise) n sport A] * adj see sports * n sport * vi diverter se, jocar * vi jocar, diverter se * vt exhibir, ostentar * vt ostentar, exhibir sports adj de sport, sport, sportive * adj sport, sportive, de sport * adj sportive, de sport, sport sports-car n automobile sport sports-ground n terreno de joco/sport sports-jacket n jachetto sport sportsman n sportista, sportsman * n sportsman * n sportsman A] * n sportsman, sportista sportsmanship n spirito sportive sportswoman n sportswoman * n sportswoman A] spot (dot) n puncto * (notice) v notar, recognoscer * (notice) v recognoscer, notar * (of dirt) n macula * (place) n localitate * (stain) v macular * ~ , locality n localitate * ~ , stain n macula * ~ , stain v macular spot-cash n moneta contante spotless adj sin macula spotlight n projector spot-of-bother n alicun difficultates spot-remover n dismaculator spotted (speckled) adj maculate * (with spots) adj con punctos * ~ , speckled, flecked adj maculate * ~ , speckled, flecked adj maculate (pp of macular) spotter (observer) n observator * (train-) n collector de numeros del locomotivas spotting easily adj maculabile * ~ , staining n maculamento spotty adj maculate spouse n Fem] * n Masc] * ~ , consort n conjuge * ~ , consort n conjuge (còn-) spout (of liquid) n jecto * n becco, tubo de discarga * n tubo de discarga, becco * vi sortir * vi sortir (impetuosemente) * vt lancear sprain n torsion muscular * v torquer sprained ankle phr cavilia torquite sprat n parve haringo, spratto * n spratto, parve haringo sprawl v extender se * v extender se (in modo inelegante) spray (atomize) v vaporisar * (atomize) v vaporisar (un liquido) * (container) n pulverisator, vaporisator * (container) n vaporisator, pulverisator * (flowers) n racemo * (foam) n scuma * (sprinkle) v irrorar * (sprinkle) v irrorar (con un liquido) * ~ , atomizer, pulverizer n pulverisator spray-gun n pistola vaporisator spread (butter) v extender * (butter) v extender (se) * (dispersion) n diffusion, dissemination, expansion, propagation * (dispersion) n dissemination, expansion, propagation, diffusion * (dispersion) n expansion, propagation, diffusion, dissemination * (dispersion) n propagation, diffusion, dissemination, expansion * (of sails) Naut] n invirgatura * (of wings, sails) n invirgatura * (unfold) v displicar * (unfold) v displicar (se) * ~ out, spread v extender * ~ out, spread v extender -tend-/-tens-] * v diffunder (se), disseminar (se), propagar (se) * v diffunder, disseminar, propagar * v disseminar (se), propagar (se), diffunder (se) * v disseminar, propagar, diffunder * v propagar (se), diffunder (se), disseminar (se) * v propagar, diffunder, disseminar * ~ , spread out v extender * ~ , spread out v extender -tend-/-tens-] spread-eagled adj con le membros extendite spree n partita de dispender, partita de placer * n partita de placer, partita de dispender sprig n branchetta, pecietta * n pecietta, branchetta sprightliness, gayness n allegressa sprightly adj allegre, animate * adj animate, allegre * ~ , gay adj allegre spring (jump) n salto * (jump) v saltar * (originate) v provenir * (season) n primavera, ver * (season) n ver, primavera * (spring in a piece of mechanism) n resorto * (time) n primavera * (water) n fontana, fonte * (water) n fonte, fontana * adj primaveral * adj primaveral, vernal * adj vernal, primaveral * n Mech] * ~ , arise (from) v provenir * ~ , source n fontana * ~ , springtime n ver * ~ , vernal adj vernal spring-balance n balancia a resorto springboard n trampolino spring-clean v nettar completemente * ~ -clean v nettar completemente (le casa) springing n suspension * ~ up again, renascent, reviving adj renascente * ~ up again, renascent, reviving adj renascente (ppr of renascer) spring-onion n parve cibolla springtime (in ~) adv in le primavera * n primavera, ver * n ver, primavera * ~ , spring n ver spring-up v crescer springy adj elastic sprinkle n aspersion * v asperger, irrorar * v irrorar, asperger * v sparger * v sparger sparg-/spars-;-sperg-/-spers-] sprinkler n irrorator, rigatorio, spargitor * n rigatorio, spargitor, irrorator * n spargitor * n spargitor, irrorator, rigatorio sprinkling n aspersion * ~ , aspersion (act of) n aspersion sprint (run fast) v currer a maxime velocitate * (sport) v sprintar * n sprint sprinter n sprintator sprocket-wheel n pinnion de catena sprout n planton * vi germinar, pullular * vi pullular, germinar * vt pulsar sprouts (alfalfa ~) n germinatos de alfalfa * n caule de brussel spruce (hemlock spruce) n abiete de canada * adj elegante * n bot spry adj active, vive * adj vive, active spume, foam, froth (form or gather foam or froth) v spumar spumiferous, foamy adj spumifere spur (1. rider's spur; 2. stimulus; 3. spine on a cock's leg; 4. Bot]) n sporon * (1. to prick with spurs; 2. to incite, stimulate) v sporonar * (incite) v incitar, sporonar, stimular * (incite) v sporonar, stimular, incitar * (incite) v stimular, incitar, sporonar * (on heel) n sporon * (prick with spur) v sporonar * (stimulus) n incitamento, stimulo * (stimulus) n stimulo, incitamento * ~ , incite v convitar * ~ , incitement n incitamento spurious adj apocryphe, false * adj false, apocryphe * ~ , supposititious adj suppositicie spurn v disdignar, repulsar * v repulsar, disdignar spurrier n sporonero spurring (act of) n sporonamento spurt n effortio supreme * v facer un effortio supreme spy n spia * n spia, spion * n spion * n spion, spia * ~ upon, spy v spiar * v spiar, spionar * v spionar * v spionar, spiar * ~ , spy upon v spiar spying n spionage * ~ , espionage n spionage * ~ , espionage n spionage (-aje) squabble n altercation, querela * n querela, altercation * v altercar, querelar, venir al parolas * v querelar, venir al parolas, altercar * v venir al parolas, altercar, querelar squad n esquadra squadron (army, air force) n esquadron * (naval) n esquadra * Mil n esquadron * Navy n esquadra squadron-leader n commandante de esquadron squalid adj miserabile, sordide * adj sordide, miserabile squaliform Zool adj squaliforme squall (cry) n crito * (of wind) n colpo de vento, raffica * (of wind) n raffica, colpo de vento * v critar Squalodon Paleontol n squalodonte squaloid Zool adj squaloide squalor n miseria, sordidessa * n sordidessa, miseria Squalus Ichthyol n squalo squander v dilapidar, dispender, dissipar, guastar, profunder * v dispender, dissipar, guastar, profunder, dilapidar * v dissipar, guastar, profunder, dilapidar, dispender * v guastar, profunder, dilapidar, dispender, dissipar * v profunder, dilapidar, dispender, dissipar, guastar * ~ , dilapidate v dilapidar * ~ , waste v dispender * ~ , waste v dispender -pend-/-pens-] * ~ , waste v guastar squanderer, waster n guastator * ~ , wastrel, spendthrift n dilapidator squandering, waste n dilapidation squarable adj quadrabile square (1. a rectangle of four equal sides; 2. Math]) n quadrato * (1. to give the shape of a square; 2. Math]) v quadrar * (as in a square foot, a square piece of cloth) adj quadrate (pp of quadrar) * (as in a square foot, a square piece of cloth) adj quadrate * (as in T square) n esquadra * (divide into squares) vt esquadrar * (for drawing) n esquadra * (form with right angles and straight lines) v esquadrar * (four-sided) adj quadrate * (in a town) n placia * (make square) v quadrar * (rectangle) n quadrato * (tidy) adj in ordine * v math * vi accordar square-root n radice quadrate square-up v quadrar squash (lemon) n citronada, limonada * (lemon) n limonada, citronada * (orange) n orangiada * (sport) n squash * v applattar, contunder * v contunder, applattar * v Fig] squashing n applattamento, contusion * n contusion, applattamento squat adj disproportionatemente basse * v quattar * ~ , crouch v quattar squatter n occupante sin titulo squatting, crouching adj quatte squawk n crito rauc * v emitter critos rauc squeak n stridulation * v stridular squeaking adj stridulante * n stridulation squeaky adj stridule * ~ , stridulous, creaking adj stridule squeal (shriek) v emitter critos acute * n crito acute * v Mech] squeamish (easily nauseated) adj subjecte a nausea * adj Fig] squeeze (credit ~) n restriction de credito * n compression, pression * n pression, compression * ~ out, press out v exprimer * ~ out, press out v exprimer -prim-/-press-] * v comprimer, premer * v premer, comprimer squeeze-out v exprimer squelch n ruito de fango exprimite * vi facer ruito de fango exprimite * vt supprimer squib (damp ~) n fiasco * n petardo squid n calamar squiggle n linea serpentin * v contorquer se squint n strabismo * v esser strabe squinting, cross-eyed adj strabe * ~ , strabismus n strabismo squire n proprietario de terra * n scutero squirm n contorsion * v contorquer se squirrel n sciuro * n scuriolo squirt (jet) n jecto de aqua * (syringe) n syringa * vi lancear se * vt syringar Sri-Lanka Geog n Ceylon, Sri Lanka * ~ -Lanka Geog n Sri Lanka, Ceylon St. Eustatius n St. Eustatius * ~ . john's wort (Hypericum) n hyperico * ~ . Vincent Geog n St. Vincent * ~ . Vitus's dance, chorea n chorea * ~ . Vitus's dance, chorea n chorea (-éa) * ~ .Helena Geog n St. Helena * ~ .-Kitts Geog n S. Kitts * ~ .-Lucia Geog n S. Lucia * ~ .-Maarten Geog n S. Maarten stab (with a dagger) v dagar * n colpo de pugnal * v dagar, pugnalar * v pugnalar * v pugnalar, dagar stability n stabilitate stabilization n stabilisation stabilize n stabilisar * v stabilisar stabilizer (1. one who stabilizes; 2. Aeronaut]) n stabilisator stable adj stabile * n stabulo * v stabular * ~ , cattle barn, sty n stabulo * ~ , cattle barn, sty n stabulo (stà-) stabling (of cattle, horses etc.) n stabulation stack (chimney) n camino * (pile) n cumulo, pila * (pile) n pila, cumulo * v cumular, pilar * v pilar, cumular stadium Sports n stadio * n stadio staff (employees) n personal * (stick) n baston, pertica * (stick) n pertica, baston * n Mil] * v provider de personal * ~ , stick n baston staffette, estafette n staffetta stafle adj principal * n crampa * v crampar stag n cervo stage (1. stage of a theater; 2. theater, art of the theater) n scena * (level) n grado, stadio * (level) n stadio, grado * (of development) n stadio * ~ directions Antiq n didascalia * ~ directions Antiq n didascalia (-ìa) * ~ director n inscenator * n Theat] * v inscenar, poner in scena * v poner in scena, inscenar * ~ , put on the stage v inscenar stagecoach express n velocifero * ~ express n velocifero (-cì-) * ~ -coach n diligentia stage-hand n machinista * ~ , scene shifter n machinista stage-manager n director de scena stagger (amaze) vt stupefacer * (rivets, timesheets) v echelonar, scalonar * (rivets, timesheets) v scalonar, echelonar * n titubation * vi titubar * ~ , totter v titubar staggering, tottering (act of) n titubation staging (action of) n inscenation * ~ , mise en scène n mise en scène * ~ , mise en scène n mise en scène F] stagnant adj morte, stagnante * adj stagnante * adj stagnante (ppr of stagnar) * adj stagnante, morte stagnate v stagnar * ~ , be stagnant v stagnar stagnation n stagnation staiagmite Geol n stalagmite staid adj posate, serie * adj serie, posate stain (dye) n tinta * (dye) v tintar * (mark) n macula * (mark) v macular * ~ , spot n macula * ~ , spot v macular stained adj glass vitro a colores * ~ glass window n vitriera staining, spotting n maculamento stainless (- steel) n/adj aciero inoxydabile * adj inoxydabile stair n grado, passo * n passo, grado * ~ , rung, step n grado staircase n scala stairs n scala, scalada * n scalada, scala stairstep n passo stake (betting) n moneta spondite * (betting) v jocar, sponder * (betting) v sponder, jocar * (interest) n interesse, participation * (interest) n participation, interesse * (post) n palo * (risk) v aventurar, riscar * (risk) v riscar, aventurar * n bib * v sustener * v sustener (con palos) * ~ , post n palo stake-a-claim v facer un reclamation stalactite Geol n stalactite * n stalactite stalactitic, stalactitical adj stalactitic stalagmite n stalagmite stalagmitic, stalagmitical adj stalagmitic stale (news) adj vetule * (not fresh) adj non fresc, rancide * (not fresh) adj rancide, non fresc * (tired) adj fatigate stale-mate n impasse, paralyse * ~ -mate n paralyse, impasse staleness n insipiditate stalk n pedunculo * vi ir con passos majestose * vt sequer furtivemente, traciar * vt traciar, sequer furtivemente * ~ , stem, peduncle Bot n pedunculo stall (a car) v arrestar le motor * (a horse) vt stabular * (choir stall) n stallo * (choir) n stallo * (for cattle) n stalla * (in discussion) vi parlar evasivemente, prevaricar * (in discussion) vi prevaricar, parlar evasivemente * (stand) n banco de vendita, stand * (stand) n stand, banco de vendita * n Theat] stallion n stallon stalwart adj robuste, valente * adj valente, robuste * n partisano inconditional stamen Bot n stamine stamina n resistentia, vigor * n vigor, resistentia staminal, stamineal Bot adj staminal staminate Bot adj staminate stamineal, staminal Bot adj staminal staminiferous Bot adj staminifere stammer n balbutiamento * v balbutiar * v blesar * ~ , stutter n balbutiamento * ~ , stutter v balbutiar stammerer, stutterer n balbutiator stammering n blesamento * n blesitate * ~ , speaking indistinctly adj blese stamp (1. as in rubber stamp; 2. mark made with a stamp) n timbro * (impress or imprint with some mark) v stampar * (impress with an official stamp) v timbrar * (impression) n impression * (impression) v stampar * (instrument, postage) n timbro * (of foot) n colpo de pede * (postage) v timbrar * (with foot) v calcar stamp-collector n philatelista stampede n fuga percipitate * vi fugir in disordine/panico * vt fomentar panico stamper (one who or that which stamps) n stampator * n stampator stamping (impressing) n stampage * (of foot) v calcar * ~ , impressing, imprinting n stampage * ~ , impressing, imprinting n stampage (-aje) stamp-out v extirpar stance n postura stanch, staun- adj firme, loyal, solide * ~ , staun- adj loyal, solide, firme * ~ , staun- adj solide, firme, loyal * ~ , staun- v arrestar le fluxo stand (1. grandstand; 2. as in refreshment stand) n stand * (1. grandstand; 2. as in refreshment stand) n stand A] * (at exhibition) n stand * (be situated) v esser situate * (be standing) v star * (be standing) vi star * (bear) vt suffrer, supportar, tolerar * (bear) vt supportar, tolerar, suffrer * (bear) vt tolerar, suffrer, supportar * (for taxis) n station * (halt) n arresto, halto * (halt) n halto, arresto * (kiosk) n kiosque * (pay) v pagar * (pay) v pagar (le bibita a un persona) * (place) v poner * (position) n position * (resist) v resister a * (sport) n stand, tribuna * (sport) n tribuna, stand * (stall) n banco de vendita, stand * (stall) n stand, banco de vendita * (support) n pedestallo, supporto * (support) n supporto, pedestallo * ~ around (someone) v circumstar * ~ around in a circle v circumstar * ~ in the way of v obstar * n Mil] * ~ open, gape, yawn v hiar * v Pol] * ~ , socle, pedestal n socculo standard (banner) n insignia, standard * (banner) n standard, insignia * (monetary) Fin] n valuta * (norm of comparison) n standard * (norm of comparison) n standard A] * (norm) n norma, standard * (norm) n standard, norma * (of cavalry) n cornetta * adj normal * n fin * ~ , banner n standardo standard-bearer n insignia standardization n standardisation standardize v standardisar standard-lamp n lampa a pede standard-of-living n nivello de vita stand-back interj a retro! stand-by (person) vt defender, sustener * ~ -by (person) vt sustener, defender * ~ -by (promise) v restar fidel a * ~ -by n reserva * ~ -by vi esser presente tener se preste stand-for (represent) v representar * ~ -for (tolerate) v tolerar stand-in (for an actor) n duple * ~ -in (in place of) v suppler a * ~ -in (in place of) v suppler a (un persona) stand-in-for v suppler a * ~ -in-for v suppler a (un persona) standing (action of) n station * (army, committee) adj permanente * (constant) adj constante * (duration) n duration * (social) n position, reputation * (social) n reputation, position * (upright) adj erecte * ~ water, pond, pool n stagno stand-out v esser conspicue/saliente standpoint n puncto de vista standstill (at a ~) adj. phr immobilisate, paralysate * (at a ~) adj. phr paralysate, immobilisate * n arresto, paralyse, stagnation. * n immobilisation, paralyse * n paralyse, immobilisation stand-up v levar se stannate Chem n stannato stannic Chem adj stannic * ~ , stanniferous adj stannifere stanniferous, stannic adj stannifere stanza Pros n stanza * Pros n stanza I] staple, clip, cramp, clamp (together) v crampar * ~ , clip, cramp, clamp n crampa stapler n machina a crampar star (1. heavenly body; 2. as in to be born under a lucky star) n stella * (1. heavenly body; 2. starshaped figure) n astere * (1. heavenly body; 2. starshaped figure) n astro * (adorn with stars) vt stellar * (film ~) vi star, tener le rolo principal in un film * (film ~) vi tener le rolo principal in un film, star * (films) n stella * (mark) v signalar con asterisco * n astron * ~ , constellate v constellar starboard Naut n sterbordo starch (for stiffening) n amido * (in food) n fecula * v amidar * ~ , fecula n fecula starchworks n feculeria * n feculeria (-ìa) starchy (of food) adj feculose * adj Fig] stare n reguardo fixe stare-at v reguardar fixemente stareboard n sterbordo starfish n asteria * n stella de mar stark (stiff) adj rigide * (utter) adj absolute, complete * (utter) adj complete, absolute * adv completemente, toto * adv toto, completemente starlight n lumine stellar starling n sturno star-of-Bethlehem, ornithogalum Bot n ornithogalo * ~ -of-Bethlehem, ornithogalum Bot n ornithogalo (-tò-) starred, starry adj stellate starry adj stellate * ~ , starred adj stellate starry-eyed n idealista, ingenue * ~ -eyed n ingenue, idealista start (advantage) n avantage * (begin) vi comenciar, haber initio * (begin) vi haber initio, comenciar * (begin) vt comenciar, initiar * (begin) vt initiar, comenciar * (beginning) n comenciamento, initio * (beginning) n initio, comenciamento * (cause) v causar, provocar * (cause) v provocar, causar * (found) v fundar * (make an early ~) phr partir de bon hora * (of surprise) n suprasalto * (setting out) n partita * v Mech] * ~ , beginning n initio starter (of car) n motor impulsor * (official who gives the signal to start) Sports] n starter A] * (official who gives the signal to start) Sports] n starter * (sport) n starter starting-point n puncto de partita startle v alarmar startling (alarming) adj alarmante * (surprising) adj surprendente start-out v mitter se in cammino, partir * ~ -out v partir, mitter se in cammino start-the-car v poner le motor in marcha starvation n fame starve vi haber fame * vt affamar * ~ , famish (cause to starve or famish) v affamar starver (as in starver of the people) n affamator starving, famished adj famelic stasis (stagnation of the blood in a blood vessel) Pathol] n stase state (1. condition or manner of existence; 2. commonwealth) n stato * (as a fact) v constatar * (condition) n condition, stato * (condition) n stato, condition * (declare) v affirmar, declarar * (declare) v declarar, affirmar * adj de stato, statal * adj statal, de stato * n Pol] * ~ or frame of mind n disposition * ~ precisely v precisar * ~ the reason for v motivar * ~ , commonwealth n republica * ~ , commonwealth n republica (-pù-) stately adj pompose * ~ , grand adj pompose statement (declaration) n declaration * (official ~) n communicato official * (report) n exposition, reporto * (report) n reporto, exposition * n Commer] state-of-mind n disposition stateroom n cabina * ~ , cabin Naut n cabina statesman n homine de stato * n statista statesmanship n habilitate politic static adj static statics n statica station (1. stop, stopping place; 2. station building, depot) n station * (place) n position, posto * (place) n posto, position * (police) n commissariato * n Gen] * v postar stationary (fixed in a certain station, place, course) adj stationari * n stationari stationed adj guarnite, in guarnition * adj in guarnition, guarnite stationer n papirero stationer's (shop) n papireria s (shop) n papireria (-ìa) s shop n papireria stationery n papireria * n papireria (-ìa) stationmaster n chef de station statistica adj statistic statistician n statistico statistics (figures) n statisticas * (science of statistics) n statistica * (science) n statistica * (vital -s) n statisticas demographic statuary (art of making statues) n statuaria * adj statuari * n statuario * ~ , statue maker n statuario statue maker, statuary n statuario * n statua statuesque adj statuesc statuette n statuetta stature (bodily height) n statura * n statura, talia * n talia, statura * ~ , height n talia status (legal standing, position) n stato * n stato status-quo phr statu quo status-symbol n symbolo de prestigio social statute (as in statute of occupation) n statuto * (other senses) n statuto * n parl statutory adj statutari staunch adj firme, loyal, solide * adj loyal, solide, firme * adj solide, firme, loyal * v arrestar le fluxo stave (of a cask) n dova stay (legal) n suspension * (remain) vi remaner, restar * (remain) vi restar, remaner * (reside) v demorar * (temporarily) v sojornar * ~ awake v veliar * ~ awake v vigilar * n Mech] * n sojorno, visita * n visita, sojorno * ~ overnight, spend the night v pernoctar * vt arrestar, retardar * vt retardar, arrestar * ~ within, be immanent v immaner * ~ , remain v demorar * ~ , sojourn n sojorno * ~ , sojourn v sojornar stay-away interj vade via! * ~ -away v absentar se stay-back interj a retro! steadfast adj constante, firme, resolute * adj firme, resolute, constante * adj resolute, constante, firme steadfastness n constantia, resolution * n resolution, constantia steadily (assiduously) adv assiduemente * (constantly) adv constantemente, firmemente, fixemente * (constantly) adv firmemente, fixemente, constantemente * (constantly) adv fixemente, constantemente, firmemente steady (firm) adj firme, fixe * (firm) adj fixe, firme * (of peison) adj serie * (of rain) adj continue * (of speed) adj constante, uniforme * (of speed) adj uniforme, constante * (under fire) adj imperturbabile steak (of beef) n beefsteak * (other than beef) n trencho steal away v partir secretemente, sortir furtivemente * ~ away v sortir furtivemente, partir secretemente * v furar * v furar, robar * v robar, furar * ~ , rob v robar stealth (by ~) adv furtivemente * n procedimento in secreto, secreto * n secreto, procedimento in secreto stealthy adj furtive * ~ , furtive adj furtive steam n vapor * vi emitter vapor * vt cocer al vapor * ~ , vapor n vapor steam-engine n machina de vapor steamer, steamship n steamer * ~ , steamship n steamer A] * ~ , steamship n vapor steam-roller n rolo compressor steamship (nave a) n steamer, vapor * (nave a) n vapor, steamer * ~ , steamer n steamer * ~ , steamer n steamer A] * ~ , steamer n vapor stearate Chem n stearato stearic Chem adj stearic * Chem adj stearic (-à-) stearin n stearina steatite, soapstone n steatite steatoma Med n steatoma steatosis, fatty degeneration Med n steatosis * ~ , fatty degeneration Med n steatosis (-òsis) steel (1. to overlay, point, plate, with steel; 2. to convert into or cause to resemble steel) v acierar * (strike fire with) n fusil * adj de aciero * ~ mill, steelworks n acieria * ~ mill, steelworks n acieria (-ìa) * n aciero * ~ plating, acierage n acierage * ~ plating, acierage n acierage (-aje) * vt acierar steel-oneself v indurar se steelworks n acieria * ~ , steel mill n acieria * ~ , steel mill n acieria (-ìa) steep (precipitous) adj ardue, precipitose, scarpate * (precipitous) adj precipitose, scarpate, ardue * (precipitous) adj scarpate, ardue, precipitose * (unreasonable) adj exorbitante * vt imbiber, macerar * vt macerar, imbiber * ~ , scarped adj scarpate * ~ , scarped adj scarpate (pp of scarpar) steeple n campanil con tecto conic, campanil coronate de agulia * n campanil coronate de agulia, campanil con tecto conic steeplechase Racing n steeplechase * Racing n steeplechase A] * n cursa de obstaculos, steeplechase * n steeplechase, cursa de obstaculos steepness n grado de inclination steer (car) v guidar, manovrar * (car) v manovrar, guidar * (ship) v governar * Naut v governar * n bovello * v Gen] steer-clear-of v evitar steering n direction * ~ wheel n volante steering-wheel n volante steeve, stow in the ship's hold v stivar steever (one who steeves) n stivator stellar adj stellar * ~ stellar adj stellar stelliferous adj stellifere stem (stalk) n pedunculo, stirpe * (stalk) n stirpe, pedunculo * n gram * v arrestar, refrenar * v refrenar, arrestar * ~ , base, theme Gram n thema * ~ , base, theme Gram n thema -ma/-mat-] * ~ , peduncle, stalk Bot n pedunculo stem-from v provenir de, resultar de * ~ -from v resultar de, provenir de stench n fetidessa, odor infecte * n odor infecte, fetidessa stencil (as in stencils for decoration) n patrono * (duplicate) v mimeographar, stencilar * (duplicate) v stencilar, mimeographar * (for decoration) n patrono * (for duplicating) n stencil * (mimeographing) n stencil * (mimeographing) n stencil A] * v decorar per patronos * v marcar per patronos * v reproducer per patronos steno- (narrow) occurring in compounds] adj sten- stenograph, write shorthand v stenographiar stenographer Fem n stenographa * Masc n stenographo * n stenographo * n stenographo (-ògrapho) * ~ , stenographist n stenographista stenographic adj stenographic stenographist, stenographer n stenographista stenography, shorthand n stenographia * ~ , shorthand n stenographia (-ìa) Stentor Antiq n Stentore stentorian adj stentoree step (go) v ir * (go) v vader * (in ~) adv al passo * (measure) n mesura * (stair) n grado, scalon * (stair) n scalon, grado * (take -s) v prender mesuras, prender su mesuras * (take -s) v prender su mesuras, prender mesuras * (walking) n passo * ~ by step adv/phr gradualmente * ~ by step adv/phr passo a passo * ~ down (go down) v descender * ~ down (reduce) v reducer * ~ down (reduce) v reducer (le voltage) * ~ on v poner le pede sur * ~ up vi montar * ~ up vt augmentar * ~ , rung n scalon * ~ , stair, rung n grado stepbrother n fratrastro stepchild, stepson n filiastro stepdaughter n filiastra stepfather n patrastro Stephen n Stephano * n Stephano (sté-) stepladder n scala duple * n scala duple (con grados platte) stepmother n matrastra steppe n steppa stepping stone n Fig] * ~ stone n petra de vadar stepsister n sororastra stepson n filiastro * ~ , stepchild n filiastro stercoral adj stercoral * adj stercorari stere, cubic meter System n stereo * ~ -, stereo- (solid) occurring in derivatives and compounds] adj stere- stereo n stereo * ~ , stereotype (stereotype plate) n stereotypo * ~ , stereotype (stereotype plate) n stereotypo (-ò-) stereographic adj stereographic stereography n stereographia * n stereographia (-ìa) stereometry n stereometria * n stereometria (-ìa) stereophonic adj stereophonic stereoscope n stereoscopio stereoscopic adj stereoscopic stereoscopy n stereoscopia * n stereoscopia (-ìa) stereotomic adj stereotomic stereotomy n stereotomia * n stereotomia (-ìa) stereotype (1. to make into stereos; 2. to make stereotyped) v stereotypar * n stereotypo * ~ , stereo (stereotype plate) n stereotypo * ~ , stereo (stereotype plate) n stereotypo (-ò-) * ~ , stereotypic adj stereotypic * ~ , stereotypical Print adj stereotype * ~ , stereotypical Print adj stereotype (-ò-) stereotyped adj stereotype * adj stereotype (-ò-) stereotyping n stereotypia * n stereotypia (-ìa) sterile (free from bacteria) adj sterilisate * (free from bacteria) adj sterilisate (pp of sterilisar) * adj sterile * ~ , barren adj sterile sterility n sterilitate * ~ , barrenness n sterilitate sterilization n sterilisation sterilize (1. to deprive of fecundity; 2. to free from bacteria) v sterilisar * v sterilisar sterilizer n sterilisator sterling adj genuin, pur * adj pur, genuin * n sterling stern adj sever * n poppa sternal Anat adj sternal sternalgia Med n sternalgia * Med n sternalgia (-ìa) sternocostal Anat adj sternocostal sternum, breastbone n sterno sternutation, sneezing n sternutation sternutatory adj sternutatori stetho- (breast, chest) occurring in compounds] n stetho- stethoscope n stethoscopio stethoscopic adj stethoscopic stethoscopy n stethoscopia * n stethoscopia (-ìa) stevedore n stivator stew (fruit) v facer un compota de * n estufato, ragout * n ragout, estufato steward (of an estate) n dispensero, economo * (of an estate) n economo, dispensero * Naut n steward * Naut n steward A] * Nav n administrator * ~ , butler n dispensero * ~ , housekeeper n economo * ~ , housekeeper n economo (-cò-) stewardess (on aircraft) n hostessa, stewardess * (on aircraft) n stewardess, hostessa stewardship n economato stewed (drunk) adj ebrie, inebriate * (drunk) adj inebriate, ebrie * (wrathful) adj in cholera, irascite, irate * (wrathful) adj irascite, irate, in cholera * (wrathful) adj irate, in cholera, irascite * adj estufate stewed-fruit n compota de fructos sthen-, stheno (strength) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n stheno- sthenic Pathol adj sthenic stich, stichos Pros n sticho stichomythy Lit n stichomythia * Lit n stichomythia (-ìa) stichos, stich Pros n sticho stick (attach) vt attaccar * (put) v mitter, poner * (put) v poner, mitter * (remain) v remaner, restar * (remain) v restar, remaner * (something sharp) v figer * (stand) v supportar * (with glue) v collar, glutinar * (with glue) v glutinar, collar * n baston * ~ or glue together, agglutinate v agglutinar * v Mech] * vi collar se * ~ , staff n baston stick'em-up v/interj manos in alto! sticker n etiquetta gummate stick-fast v esser fixe stickiness, glutinousness n glutinositate sticking n plaster sparadrapo stickler n rigorista stick-out v salir stick-together v agglutinar * ~ -together v Fig] stick-up-for v prender le defensa de sticky (gluey) adj collose, glutinose * (gluey) adj glutinose, collose * (problematic) adj problematic * ~ , gluey adj collose * ~ , glutinous adj glutinose stiff adj inflexibile, rigide * adj rigide, inflexibile * ~ , rigid adj rigide stiffen v rigidar * v rigidar (se) stiffness n inflexibilitate, rigiditate * n rigiditate, inflexibilitate * ~ , rigidity n rigiditate stifle (choke) v suffocar * v Fig] stigma (1. brand; 2. Pathol]; 3. Bot]; 4. Zool] (spiracle) n stigma * (1. brand; 2. Pathol]; 3. Bot]; 4. Zool] (spiracle) n stigma -ma/-mat-] * n stigma stigmatization n stigmatisation stigmatize (1. Theol.l: 2. to brand, stamp with infamy) v stigmatisar stile n scaletta fixe stiletto, stylet n stiletto still (calm) adj tranquille * (for distilling) n alambic * (motionless) adj immobile * (quiet) adj silentiose * adv ancora, totevia * adv totevia, ancora * n Photog] * v calmar * ~ , yet, encore! adv ancora stilleborn adj nate morte still-life n natura morte stillness (immobility) n immobilitate * (silence) n silentio * (tranquillity) n tranquillitate stilted adj affectate, artificial * adj artificial, affectate stimulant adj/n stimulante * ~ , excitant n excitante stimulate v stimular stimulating stimulante adj stimulante * ~ stimulante adj stimulante (ppr of stimular) * ~ , exciting adj excitative stimulation n stimulation stimulative adj stimulative stimulator n stimulator stimulus n stimulo sting (1. to prick; 2. to pain sharply) v punger * (1. to prick; 2. to pain sharply) v punger pung-/punct-] * Zool n aculeo * n aculeo * v piccar, punger * v punger, piccar * ~ , bite, smart v piccar stinginess n parsimonia * ~ , parsimony n parsimonia stinging adj piccante, pungente * adj pungente, piccante * ~ , urticant adj urticante * ~ , urticant adj urticante (ppr of urticar) stinging-nettle n urtica stingy adj illiberal, parsimoniose * adj parsimoniose, illiberal * ~ , parsimonious adj parsimoniose stink n fetor, mal odor * n mal odor, fetor * v puter stinking (smelling) adj de mal odor, fetide * (smelling) adj fetide, de mal odor * adj Fig] stint (allotted portion) n portion de labor assignate * (limit) n limite, restriction * (limit) n restriction, limite * v limitar, restringer * v restringer, limitar stipend n stipendio stipendiary (one who receives a stipend) n stipendiario * (receiving a stipend) adj stipendiari stipple (draw with dots) v punctar stipulate v stipular stipulation n stipulation stir n agitation * ~ up to rebellion v rebellar * v agitar * v agitar (se) stirring adj excitante, inspirante * adj inspirante, excitante stirrup n staffa stir-up (a rebellion) v fomentar * ~ -up (excite) v activar, excitar * ~ -up (excite) v excitar, activar stitch (in knitting) n malia * (knitting) n malia * (sewing) n puncto * Bookbinding v brochar * Bookbinding v brochar (-sh-) * v suer * v suer su-/sut-] * ~ , prick n puncto stitching n sutura stoa (portico) Gr. Antiq] n stoa stoat a armenio stock (1. stem, trunk; 2. as in of old English stock) n stirpe * (breed) n racia, stirpe * (breed) n stirpe, racia * (cattle) n bestial * (habitual) adj habitual, normal * (habitual) adj normal, habitual * (keep) v tener in magazin * (of a rifle) n calce * (of a rifle, pistol) n fuste * (of rifle) n calce, fuste * (of rifle) n fuste, calce * (securities) n valores * (supply) v approvisionar, stockar * (supply) v stockar, approvisionar * (take ~) v facer le inventario * (trunk) n trunco * ~ exchange, stock market n bursa * ~ market, stock exchange n bursa * n bot * n Commer] * n Theat] * ~ , gillyflower n matthiola * ~ , lay in a stock of v stockar * ~ , supply Commer n stock * ~ , supply Commer n stock A] stockade, fence n barriera stockbreeding n elevage stockbroker n agente de bursa stockbroking, agiotage, exchange business n agiotage * ~ , agiotage, exchange business n agiotage (ajotaje) stock-exchange n bursa stockholder n actionero * ~ , shareholder n actionero * ~ , shareholder n actionista stocking (small) n calcetta * ~ maker, stocking weaver n calcettero * n calcea * ~ weaver, stocking maker n calcettero stockman n bovero stock-market n mercato de actiones stockpile n reserva * v accumular stocktaking n inventario stocky adj basse ma forte stodgy adj indigeste, pesante * adj pesante, indigeste stoic (1. Philos]; 2. one who practices stoicism) n stoico * (1. Philos]; 2. one who practices stoicism) n stoico (stòico) * adj stoic * n stoico * ~ , stoical (1. Philos]; 2. indifferent to pleasure and pain) adj stoic (stòic) * ~ , stoical (1. Philos]; 2. indifferent to pleasure and pain) adj stoic stoical, stoic (1. Philos]; 2. indifferent to pleasure and pain) adj stoic * ~ , stoic (1. Philos]; 2. indifferent to pleasure and pain) adj stoic (stòic) stoicism (1. Philos]; 2. repression of the emotions) n stoicismo * n stoicismo stoke v cargar * v cargar (le caldiera) stoker v fochero stole (scarf) n stola * Eccl n stola stolen article n furto stolid adj impassibile, phlegmatic * adj phlegmatic, impassibile stoma Bot n stoma * Bot n stoma -ma/-mat-] stomach (digest) v digerer * n stomacho * n stomacho (stò-) * v Fig] stomach-ache n mal de stomacho stomachic adj stomachal stomatitis Pathol n stomatitis * Pathol n stomatitis (-ìtis) stomatoscope n stomatoscopio stone (- cold) phr frigide * (1. rock; 2. Med] (calculus) n petra * (made of stone) adj saxee * (pebble) n calculo * (rock) n lapide, saxo, petra * (rock) n petra, lapide, saxo * (rock) n saxo, petra, lapide * (seed) n pepita * (weight) n stone * adj de petra * n lapide * n lapide (là-) * ~ pit, quarry n petreria * ~ pit, quarry n petreria (-ìa) * v lapidar * ~ , lapidate (1. to hurl stones at (someone) 2. to put to death by stoning) v lapidar * ~ , pip, seed n pepita * ~ , rock n saxo * ~ , stony, lapideous adj lapidee stonelike, lithoid adj lithoide stoner, lapidator n lapidator stoning, lapidation n lapidation stony (1. full of stones; 2. of the nature of stone) adj petrose * adj Fig] * adj petrose * ~ ground n saxeto * ~ , lapideous, stone adj lapidee * ~ , lapidous adj lapidose * ~ , rocky (abounding in stones) adj saxose stool (seat without a back) n tabouret * (seat without a back) n tabouret F] * n scabello * n scabello, tabouret * n tabouret, scabello stoop n inclination de corpore * v inclinar se stop (1. to bring a motor a car to a halt; 2. to come to a halt) v stoppar * (a motion) v arrestar, stoppar * (a motion) v stoppar, arrestar * (an activity) vt cessar * (bus) n halto, station * (bus) n station, halto * (from activity) vi cessar * (from motion) v arrestar se, stationar, stoppar * (from motion) v stationar, stoppar, arrestar se * (from motion) v stoppar, arrestar se, stationar * (gentile) n arresto, cessation * (gentile) n cessation, arresto * (of a wind instrument) Mus] n clave * (organ) n registro * (pause) n interruption, pausa * (pause) n pausa, interruption * (prevent) v impedir * (teeth) v obturar, plumbar * (teeth) v plumbar, obturar * ~ fasting, break the fast v disjejunar * ~ interj basta!, stop! * ~ interj stop!, basta! * n mus * ~ up (with tow or oakum) v stoppar * ~ up, plug v tappar * ~ , cease (1. to come to an end; 2. to bring to an end) v cessar * ~ , halt (cease to go on or move) v stationar * ~ , halt n halto stopgap n recurso provisional stoppable, curbable, checkable adj frenabile stoppage n interruption, suspension * n suspension, interruption stopper n tappo * ~ , plug n tappo stopping, arresting (bringing to a standstill) n arrestation * ~ , arresting (bringing to a standstill) n arresto stop-up (block) v obstruer, stoppar * ~ -up (block) v stoppar, obstruer * ~ -up (lie awake) v veliar * ~ -up (plug) v obturar, tappar * ~ -up (plug) v tappar, obturar stopwatch n chronometro storage n immagazinage store (shop or warehouse) n magazin * (supply) n provision * ~ up, warehouse v immagazinar * v immagazinar * ~ , shop n boteca * ~ , shop n magazin storehouse, warehouse n magazin storekeeper, shopkeeper n botechero storeroom n deposito, dispensa * n dispensa, deposito storey n etage storing up, warehousing n immagazinage * ~ up, warehousing n immagazinage (-aje) stork n ciconia storm cloud n nubilo * ~ cloud n nubilo (nù-) * n tempesta * vi tempestar * vt expugnar * ~ , rage v tempestar * ~ , take by assault v expugnar stormable, pregnable adj expugnabile stormy adj tempestuose story (floor) n etage * (narrative) n historia * (tale) n conto, fabula * (tale) n fabula, conto * n historia * ~ , floor n etage * ~ , floor n etage F] * ~ , plot (of a a play) n fabula * ~ , plot (of a a play) n fabula (fà-) * ~ , tale n conto story-teller, fabulist n fabulista stout (brave) adj valente * (fat) adj corpulente * (strong) adj forte, solide * (strong) adj solide, forte * n bira obscur stout-limbed adj membrute stoutness n corpulentia stove (stove for heating a room) n estufa * n estufa stow in the ship's hold, steeve v stivar * v stivar stow-away n passagero clandestin * ~ -away v conservar strabismus, squinting n strabismo strabotomy Surg n strabotomia * Surg n strabotomia (-ìa) straddle v star con gambas a cata latere (de un cosa) straggle v extender se, ir sin ordine * v ir sin ordine, extender se straight (1. not curved or bent; 2. honest, upright) adj recte * (frankly) adv francamente * (honest) adj franc, recte * (honest) adj recte, franc * (in a line) adj directe * (in a line) adv directe * (in order) adv in ordine * (not curved) adj directe, recte * (not curved) adj recte, directe straight-ahead adv directemente straight-away adv immediatemente straighten v disfalsar, rectificar * v rectificar, disfalsar * ~ , true v disfalsar straighten-out v poner in ordine, regular * ~ -out v regular, poner in ordine straightforward (frank) adj franc, loyal * (frank) adj loyal, franc * (simple) adj simple * ~ , candid adj candide straightforwardness (frank) n loyalitate, sinceritate * (frank) n sinceritate, loyalitate * (simple) n simplicitate * ~ , candor n candor * ~ , uprightness, rectitude n directura straightness (quality or fact of being straight, not bent or curved) n rectitude * n rectitude strain (damage) vt deformar * (effort) n effortio * (filter) v filtrar * (sift) v cribrar, passar per un cribro * (sift) v passar per un cribro, cribrar * (tension) n tension * (trace) n tracia * Med n effortio * ~ again, filter again v recolar * vi facer un effortio * ~ , filter v colar strainer (device for straining filtering) n colo * (device for straining, filtering etc.) n colatorio * n colatorio, filtro * n filtro, colatorio * ~ , sieve n cribro straining, filtering (process of) n colatura strait n stricto * ~ , handcuff, gas-mantle, channel n manica straitjacket n camisa/jacchetta de fortia straitlaced adj prude, puritan * adj puritan, prude straits, narrows n stricto strand (beach) n plagia * (fish, ship) v arenar * (of rope) n filamento * ~ , run aground v arenar * ~ , run aground v insablar stranded (of ship) adj arenate * adj Fig] stranding, grounding n arenamento * ~ , running aground, silting (act of) n insablamento strange (queer, unfamiliar) adj estranie * adj estranie * ~ , absurd, odd adj extravagante * ~ , absurd, odd adj extravagante (ppr of extravagar) strangeness n estranitate * ~ , absurdity, oddness n extravagantia stranger n estraniero * ~ , foreigner n estraniero strangle v strangular stranglehold n dominio complete strangler n strangulator strangulate Med v strangular strangulated Med adj strangulate * Med adj strangulate (pp of strangular) strangulation n strangulation strap (band, thong) n corregia * n corregia * v ligar con un corregia strapping adj robuste strata n stratos stratagem n stratagema * n stratagema -ma/-mat-] * ~ , trick n maneo * ~ , trick n maneo (-éo) stratagemic, stratagematic adj stratagematic strategic adj strategic strategist n strategista * n stratego strategy n strategia * n strategia (-ìa) stratification Geol n stratification stratify (deposit in strata) Geol] v stratificar stratosphere n stratosphera stratospheric, stratospherical adj stratospheric stratum n strato * ~ , layer n strato * ~ , layer, deposit Geol n jacimento straw (the last ~) phr le culmine * adj de palea * n palea strawberry n fraga * ~ plant n fragiero * ~ seller n fragero strawberry-fields n campos de fraga strawberry-plant n fragiero straw-colored adj paleate straw-mattress, palliasse n paleassa strawstack n paleario strawy adj paleose strawyard n paleario stray (deviate) v deviar * (get lost) v perder se * (lost) adj perdite * (wander) v errar, vagar * (wander) v vagar, errar * adj Fig] streak (line) n stria * (of lightning) n fulgure * (vein) n vena * v striar streaky adj striate stream (brook) n curso de aqua, rivo * (brook) n rivo, curso de aqua * (current) n currente * (in) v infunder * (out) v effunder * n Fig] streamer n bandierola, serpentino * n serpentino, bandierola * ~ , banderole n bandierola streamline (profile) v profilar * v Fig] streamlined adj aerodynamic, profilate * adj profilate, aerodynamic street n strata * ~ , alley n vico * ~ , road, highway (paved) n strata streetcar (as in streetcar tickets) adj tramviari * ~ line n tramvia * ~ line n tramvia (-ìa) * ~ man n tramviero * n tram, tramway * n tramway, tram * ~ , tram n tram * ~ , tram n tram A] * ~ , tramcar, trolley (car) n tramway * ~ , tramcar, trolley (car) n tramway A] street-lamp n lampa de strata strength (of the body, power, physics) n fortia * (toughness) n resistentia, soliditate * (toughness) n soliditate, resistentia * n robore strengthen v consolidar, reinfortiar, roborar * v reinfortiar, roborar, consolidar * v roborar, consolidar, reinfortiar * ~ , fortify (again) v reconfortar * ~ , fortify v confortar * ~ , make firm v affirmar * ~ , make strong v corroborar * ~ , make strong v roborar * ~ , reinforce v reinfortiar strengthening (act of making strong) n corroboration * (making strong) adj corroborative * n consolidation, reinfortiamento * n reinfortiamento, consolidation strenuous (arduous) adj ardue * (vigorous) adj vigorose * adj energic * ~ task phr ardue labor strepto- (twisted) occurring in compounds] adj strept- streptococcus Bacteriol n streptococco stress (a syllable) v accentuar * (emphasis) n emphase * (strain) n effortio, tension * (strain) n tension, effortio * Gen v insister super * Gram accento stretch (at a ~) phr sin pausa * (elasticity) n elasticitate * (stretching out, extent) n extension * vi extender se * vt extender, tender, tirar * vt tender, tirar, extender * vt tirar, extender, tender * ~ , draw out v tirar stretcher (for lying on) n lectiera * (one who or that which stretches) n tenditor * (person or thing that stretches) n tenditor stretching, drawing out (act of) n tiramento stretch-one's-legs phr exercitar le gambas stretch-out v allongar, extender * ~ -out v allongar, extender (le bracio) * ~ -out v extender (le bracio), allongar * ~ -out v extender, allongar strew (cover) v coperir * (sprinkle) v dispersar, sparger * (sprinkle) v sparger, dispersar * ~ with flowers v inflorar strewing flowers (action of) n infloramento stricken adj colpate, ferite * adj ferite, colpate strict (1. precise; 2. severe) adj stricte * adj rigorose, stricte * adj stricte, rigorose strictness n rigor, severitate * n severitate, rigor stricture, binding tightly, tightening (act of) n strictura stride (take in one's ~) phr superar facilemente * n passo * v ir a grande passos stridence, stridency n stridentia stridency, stridence n stridentia strident (screamy) adj stridente * adj stridente * adj stridente (ppr of strider) stridor (shrill, shrieking sound) n stridor stridulant, stridulent adj stridulante stridulate v stridular stridulation n stridulation stridulator n stridulator stridulatory adj stridulatori stridulent, stridulant adj stridulante stridulous, creaking, squeaky adj stridule strife n conflicto, lucta * n lucta, conflicto strike (a match) v accender * (a wound) v ferir * (as in be on strike) n exopero * (as in be on strike) n exopero (-ò-) * (by lightning) v siderar * (collide with) v choccar contra * (go on ~) v exoperar * (hit) n colpo * (hit) vt batter, colpar * (hit) vt colpar, batter * (indust) n exopero * (lightning) v siderar * (of clock) vi sonar * (of clock) vi sonar (le hora) * (of thoughts) v impressionar * (oil) v discoperir, incontrar * (oil) v incontrar, discoperir * Indust exoperar * Techn percuter * ~ , be on strike v exoperar * ~ , collide with v impinger * ~ , collide with v impinger -ping-/-pact-] * ~ , hit v colpar * ~ , hit v ferir * ~ , hit v percuter * ~ , hit v percuter -cut-/-cuss-] strikebreaker n rumpe-exoperos strike-out v cancellar striker (mech) n percussor * (worker on strike) n exoperante * Indust exoperante strikes, one who hits n colpator striking adj impressionante, surprendente * adj surprendente, impressionante string (beads) v infilar * (series) n serie * (shoe-string) n cordon * (twine, cord) n corda * v infilar * ~ , lace (as in shoe lace, corset string) n cordon stringent adj rigorose, sever * adj sever, rigorose strip (- down) v disnudar * (- down) v disnudar (se) * (- fruit) v disfructar * (despoil) vt spoliar * (of cloth) n lista * n banda, lista * n lista, banda * ~ of furniture v dismobilar * ~ the bark from v decorticar * v Techn] * ~ , despoil v spoliar stripe (mil) n galon * (of color) n lista * (of colour) n lista, stria * (of colour) n stria, lista * v striar, zebrar * v zebrar, striar striped adj zebrate stripping, despoiling n spoliamento strive (struggle) v luctar * (try) v effortiar se Strix Zool n strige stroke (at a ~) phr de un colpo * (hit) n colpo, percussion * (hit) n percussion, colpo * (of pen or brush) n tracto * (short line drawn with a pen, paintbrush) n tracto * Med n sideration * v caressar stroll (go for a ~) v/phr deambular, flanar * (go for a ~) v/phr flanar, deambular * ~ about, walk around v circumerrar * n deambulation * ~ , deambulation n deambulation * ~ , loaf v flanar strong (of materials) adj robuste, solide * (of materials) adj solide, robuste * (of protest) adj energic * Gen forte * adj forte strong-box n cassa forte stronghold (fortress) n fortalessa * n Fig] strongly (firmly) adv solidemente * (hard) adv forte * ~ , hard adv forte * ~ , vehemently adv valde strong-minded adj resolute strong-mindedness n resolution strongroom n camera cuirassate Strontian (parish of Strontian) n Strontian * ~ , strontianite Mineral n strontianite strontianite, strontian Mineral n strontianite strontium Chem n strontium * Chem n strontium stròn-] strophe (1. Gr. Lit]; 2. Pros] (stanza) n strophe strophic, strophical adj strophic strophical, strophic adj strophic structural adj structural structurally adv structuralmente structure n structura strudel n strudel * n strudel G] struggle (flail about, writhe) v debatter se * ~ again v reluctar * n lucta * ~ out of (a difficulty) v eluctar * v luctar * ~ , fight n lucta * ~ , fight v combatter * ~ , fight v luctar strum v jocar pigremente struma (1. scrofulous tumor; 2. goiter) n struma strumous (affected with struma) adj strumose strut about, parade v paradar * n supporto, trabe secundari * n trabe secundari, supporto * v paradar, pavonisar * v pavonisar, paradar * ~ , peacock v pavonisar strychnic adj strychnic strychnine Chem n strychnina * n strychnina strychninism Med n strychninismo Strychnos Bot n strychno stub (end) n parte residual, pecietta * (end) n pecietta, parte residual * (of cheaue) n talon * ~ , counterfoil, talon Fin n talon stubble (the stumps of wheat, corn, grass left in the ground after reaping) n stupula * (the stumps of wheat, corn, grass left in the ground after reaping) n stupula (stù-) * n stupula stubborn adj obstinate, restive * adj restive, obstinate stubbornness n obstination stubby adj truncate stucco n stucco * n stucco I] * ~ , overlav with stucco v stuccar stuccoer, stuccoworker n stuccator stuccowork n stuccatura stuccoworker, stuccoer n stuccator stud (breed animal) n copertor * (nail) n clavo * (of shirt) n button de collo * ~ ram, studhorse n copertor * v guarnir de clavos student n studente * n studiante studhorse, stud ram n copertor studio n studio studious (assiduous in study) adj studiose * adj studiose studiousness n application study (1. act or process of studying; 2. room devoted to study; 3. Art, lit]; 4. Mus] (étude) n studio * (all senses) n studio * v studer * v studiar stuff (fill up) v reimpler, stipar * (fill up) v stipar, reimpler * (pad) v borrar * (substance) n stoffa, substantia * (substance) n substantia, stoffa * (substance, essence) n stoffa * (worthless goods) n cosalia * ~ with truffles v trufar * ~ , fill up v reimpler * ~ , fill up v stipar * ~ , pad v borrar stuffing (forcemeat) n farce * (padding) n borra * ~ , forcemeat Cookery n farce * ~ , forcemeat Cookery n farce F] * ~ , padding (material with which something is padded or stuffed) n borra stuffy (close) adj mal ventilate * adj Fig] stultify v destruer le valor de, facer ridicule * v facer ridicule, destruer le valor de stumble n passo false * v facer un passo false stumbling (- block) n petra de scandalo * n passo false stump (bit) n pecietta * n residuo truncate * v embarassar stun (daze) v esturdir * (deafen) v assurdar * ~ , daze v esturdir stunned, amazed adj stupide stunning adj stupende stunt (gimmick) n stratagema publicitari * (trick) n volo acrobatic * v arrestar le developpamento stupefacient stupefaciente, stupefying adj stupefaciente stupefaction (1. torpor; 2. amazement) n stupefaction stupefactive, stupefying adj stupefactive stupefy (1. to make torpid, benumb; 2. to amaze) v stupefacer * (1. to make torpid, benumb; 2. to amaze) v stupefacer -fac-/-fact-] * v imbrutir, stupefacer * v stupefacer, imbrutir * ~ , besot v imbrutir stupefying, besotting adj imbrutiente * ~ , stupefacient stupefaciente adj stupefaciente * ~ , stupefactive adj stupefactive stupendous adj stupende * ~ , amazing adj stupende stupid adj stupide * ~ , ignorant adj nescie stupidity n stupiditate * ~ , foolishness, ignorance n nescietate stupor n stupor sturdiness n soliditate sturdy (persistent) adj resolute, tenace * (persistent) adj tenace, resolute * (robust) adj robuste, vigorose * (robust) adj vigorose, robuste sturgeon Ichthyol n sturion * n sturion stutter n balbutiamento * v balbutiar * v facer mal al digito del pede * ~ , stammer n balbutiamento * ~ , stammer v balbutiar stutterer n balbutiante * ~ , stammerer n balbutiator sty (for pigs) n stabulo * (in eye) n hordeolo * ~ , stable, cattle barn n stabulo * ~ , stable, cattle barn n stabulo (stà-) Stygian adj stygie style (1. Antiq] (stylus; 2. manner of writing, speaking, making) n stilo * n maniera, stilo * n stilo, maniera * v denominar stylet, stiletto n stiletto stylish adj chic, elegante * adj elegante, chic * ~ , chic adj chic * ~ , chic adj chic F] stylishness n elegantia stylist (as in prose stylist) n stilista stylistic, stylistical adj stilistic * ~ , stylistics n stilistica stylistical, stylistic adj stilistic stylistics, stylistic n stilistica stylization n stilisation stylize, conventionalize v stilisar stylus n stilo Styx Mythol n Styge suasible, persuadable adj suasibile suasion n suasion suasive, suasory adj suasive suasory, suasive adj suasive suave adj suave * ~ , sweet, pleasing adj suave suavity n suavitate subaltern, subordinate adj subalterne subclavius Anat n subclavio subcommittee n subcommittee subconscious Psychol n subconsciente * adj subconsciente * ~ adj/n subconsciente subconsciousness n subconscientia subcontrary Philos adj subcontrari subcutaneous adj subcutanee * ~ , intercutaneous adj intercutanee subdelegate v subdelegar subdelegation n subdelegation subdivide v subdivider * v subdivider -vid-/-vis-] subdivisible adj subdivisibile subdivision n subdivision subdominant Mus n subdominante subdue (light) v attenuar * (tame) v domar * Gen subjugar, submitter * Gen submitter, subjugar * ~ , subject v submitter * ~ , subject v submitter -mitt-/-miss-] subduing, deadening (act of) n amortimento subeditor n redactor adjuncte subhuman adj subhuman subjacent adj subjacente subject (1. being under the domination of another; 2 . as in subject to temptation; 3. as in a treaty subject to ratification) adj subjecte * (1. matter, theme, topic; 2. Gram]; 3. Philos]; 4. as in British subject) n subjecto * (all senses) n subjecto * adj subjecte * ~ to decay, perishable adj corruptibile * ~ to servitude adj serve * v submitter * ~ , citizen, national (of a country) n regnicola * ~ , citizen, national (of a country) n regnicola (-nì-) * ~ , subdue v submitter * ~ , subdue v submitter -mitt-/-miss-] * ~ , subjugate v subjectar subjection (action of subjecting or subjugating) n subjection * n subjection subjective (1. pertaining to a subject; 2. as in asubjective judgment'; 3. Philos]; 4. Psychol]) adj subjective * adj subjective subjectiveness, subjectivity n subjectivitate subjectivism Philos n subjectivismo subjectivist v subjectivista subjectivity n subjectivitate * ~ , subjectiveness n subjectivitate subjoin, annex, append v subjunger * ~ , annex, append v subjunger -jung-/-junct-] subjugate v subjugar * ~ , subject v subjectar subjugation n subjugation subjugator n subjugator subjunctive (mood) Gram] n conjunctivo * (mood) Gram] n subjunctivo * Gram adj subjunctive * adj conjunctive * n conjunctivo sublet v sublocar subletting (act of) n sublocation sublevation (1. (act of) raising, lifting up; 2. revolt, insurrection) n sublevation sublieutenant Mil n sublocotenente sublimate (1. to exalt) v sublimar * Chem n sublimato sublimation n sublimation sublime adj sublime * ~ , lofty, elevated adj excelse subliminal Psychol adj subliminal sublimity n sublimitate sublingual Anat adj sublingual sublobular adj sublobular sublunar, sublunary adj sublunar sublunary, sublunar adj sublunar submachine-gun n pistola mitraliatrice submarine (torpedo boat) n submarino * adj submarin * n submarino, submersibile * n submersibile, submarino submaxillary Anat adj submaxillar submerge v submerger * v submerger (se) * v submerger -merg-/-mers-] submerged, submersed adj submerse submersed, submerged adj submerse submersible adj submergibile * ~ submersibile adj submersibile submersion n submersion submission n submission submissive adj submisse * adj submissive submissiveness n docilitate, submission * n submission, docilitate submit (as in to submit for approval) v submitter * (as in to submit for approval) v submitter -mitt-/-miss-] * vi submitter se * vt submitter subnormal adj subnormal subordinate adj secundari, subordinate * adj subordinate * adj subordinate (pp of subordinar) * adj subordinate, secundari * n subordinato * v subordinar * ~ , subaltern adj subalterne subordination n subordination suborn v subornar subornation n subornation suborner n subornator subprefect n subprefecto subprefecture n subprefectura subprior n subprior subprioress n subpriora subrogate, surrogate v subrogar subrogation n subrogation subscribe (1. to sign one's name to; 2. to promise over one's signature; 3. as in to subscribe to a periodical or other installment publication) v subscriber -scrib-/-script-] * (1. to sign one's name to; 2. to promise over one's signature; 3. as in to subscribe to a periodical or other installment publication) v subscriber * (a periodical) v abonar se * (all senses) v subscriber subscriber (a periodical) n abonato * (all senses) n subscriptor * n subscriptor subscription (1. act of signing one's name to; 2. as in subscription for a periodical) n subscription * (a club) n quotisation * (a periodical) n abonamento * (all senses) n subscription subsequence n subsequentia subsequent adj subsequente * adj subsequente, ulterior * adj ulterior, subsequente * ~ , later adj ulterior subsequently adv plus tarde, posteriormente * adv posteriormente, plus tarde * ~ , later adv posteriormente * ~ , later adv ulteriormente subservience (servileness) n servilismo * (subordination) n subordination subservient (servile) adj servil * (subordinate) adj subordinate subside v subsider subsidence n subsidentia subsidiary adj subsidiari * n succursal * ~ , succursal adj succursal * ~ , supplementary adj subsidiari subsidize (grant a subsidy to) v subsidiar * v subsidiar, subventionar * v subventionar, subsidiar * ~ , endow v subventionar subsidy n subsidio * n subsidio, subvention * n subvention, subsidio subsist (1. to continue to exist; 2. to keep oneself alive) v subsister * v nutrir se subsistence n subsistentia subsistent (existing) adj subsistente subsoil n subsolo subspecies Biol n subspecie substance (1. Philos]; 2. matter, material, stuff; 3 . material possessions, property; 4. as in the substance of what he said;') n substantia * n corpore, substantia * n substantia, corpore substantial (1. Philos]; 2. having substance) adj substantial * adj substantial substantiality n substantialitate substantially adv substantialmente substantiate v establir, justificar * v justificar, establir substantive (independent and self-subsistent) adj substantive * ~ , noun n substantivo substitute (deputy) n reimplaciante, suppletor * (deputy) n suppletor, reimplaciante * (product) n succedaneo * (put in the place of another person or thing) v substituer * (put in the place of another person or thing) v substituer -stitu-/-stitut-] * ~ for, replace v surrogar * n Gen] * n substituto * vi suppler * vt substituer * ~ , deputy n suppletor * ~ , replacement (person who replaces another) n reimplaciante * ~ , succedaneous adj succedanee * ~ , succedaneum n succedaneo * ~ , to supply for (someone) v suppler substitution n substitution substratum n substrato substruct Arch v substruer * Arch v substruer -stru-/-struct-] substruction Arch n substruction substructure n infrastructura * n substructura subtangent Math n subtangente subtend Geom v subtender * Geom v subtender -tend-/-tens-] subtense Geom n subtensa subterfuge n subterfugio subterranean adj subterranee * ~ , hypogeous, hypogeal adj hypogee * ~ , hypogeous, hypogeal adj hypogee (-gée) subtile, subtle adj subtil subtility, subtlety n subtilitate subtilization (drawing of subtle distinctions) n subtilisation subtilize (make subtle distinctions) v subtilisar subtitle n subtitulo * n subtitulo (-tì-) subtle (crafty) adj astute * (fine) adj subtil * ~ , keen, quick-witted adj argute * ~ , subtile adj subtil subtlety (craft) n astutia * (fineness) n subtilitate * ~ , finesse n finessa * ~ , subtility n subtilitate subtract Math v subtraher * Math v subtraher -trah-/-tract-] * v subtraher subtraction Math n subtraction * n subtraction subtropical adj subtropical subulate, awl-shaped adj subulate suburb n suburbio suburban adj suburban suburbicarian, suburbicary Eccl adj suburbicari suburbicary, suburbicarian Eccl adj suburbicari subvention n subvention subversion (overthrow) n subversion * n subversion subversive adj subversive subvert v subverter * ~ , t overthrow v subverter * ~ , t overthrow v subverter -vert-/-vers-] subverter n subversor subway (passage) n passage subterranee * (underground railway, subway) n metro succedaneous, substitute adj succedanee succedaneum, substitute n succedaneo succeed (1. to follow; 2. to be successful) v succeder * (1. to follow; 2. to be successful) v succeder -ced-/-cess-] * (all senses) v succeder * ~ in arriving, arrive (at a place, etc.) v pervenir success n successo successful adj succedite * adj succedite (pp of succeder) successfully adv con (bon) successo * adv con successo succession (1. the coming of one thing or person after another; 2. succession as heir) n succession * n succession * ~ , series (of doors) n infilada successive (consecutive) adj consecutive * adj successive * ~ , consecutive adj consecutive successively, in succession adv successivemente successor n successor succin, succinite, yellow amber n succino succinate Chem n succinato succinct adj succincte succinic Chem adj succinic succinite, yellow amber, succin n succino succor, help n succurso * ~ , help v succurrer * ~ , help v succurrer -curr-/-curs-] succorable adj succurribile succubus n succubo * n succubo (sùc-) succulence n succulentia succulent adj succulente succumb v succumber succursal, subsidiary adj succursal succussion Med n succussion such (as ~) adv generalmente * (in - cases) phr in simile casos * ~ a great number, so many adj tot * ~ a, such adj tal * adj tal * adv si * ~ pron tal, tales * ~ pron tales, tal * ~ , such a adj tal such-a adv/phr un tal such-a-large adv/phr tanto grande * ~ -a-large adv/phr un si grande such-as conj tal como such-as-it-is phr con tote su imperfectiones suchlike adj simile suck (as in to suck blood) v suger * (as in to suck blood) v suger sug-/suct-] * v suger sucker (fool) n dupe * (fool) n persona credule * (tech/zool) n ventosa suckle v allactar * ~ , give the breast to n atettar * ~ , nurse v allactar * ~ , nurse v lactar suckling, nursing (act of) n allactamento sucrose Chem n sucrosa suction (act of sucking) n suction * n suction Sudan Geog n Sudan * n Sudan sudarium, sudary n sudario sudary, sudarium n sudario sudatory adj sudatori sudden adj subitanee * adj subite * adj subite (sù-) * ~ stroke (of apoplexy) n sideration suddenly adv subito * ~ , unexpectedly adv subito * ~ , unexpectedly adv subito (sù-) suddenness n subitaneitate sudoriferous adj sudorifere * ~ , sudoriparous adj sudoripare sudorific Pharm n sudorifico * adj sudorific sudoriparous, sudoriferous adj sudoripare suds n scuma de sapon sue Law v actionar * v actionar * v intentar un processo * v intentar un processo (contra) suede n pelle de svedia sue-for (request) v demandar suet (hard beef fat) n stear * ~ , tallow n stear * ~ , tallow n stear -ar/-at-] suffer (1. to experience mental or physical pain; 2. to be injured, harmed, impaired) v patir pat-/pass-] * (1. to experience mental or physical pain; 2. to be injured, harmed, impaired) v patir * (1. to undergo, endure; 2. to bear with, tolerate; 3. to experience mental or physical pain; 4. to be injured, harmed, impaired) v suffrer * (bear) v supportar * (feel pain) v patir * ~ mental anguish, agonize v agonisar * ~ shipwreck v naufragar * v Gen] sufferable, bearable, tolerable adj suffribile sufferance (on ~) phr per tolerantia * n dolor * n tolerantia suffered past. part suffrite sufferer (one who suffers pain) n suffritor suffering n dolor, suffrentia * n suffrentia, dolor * ~ , affliction, passion n pathos * ~ , affliction, passion n pathos (pàtos) * ~ , pain n suffrentia suffice v bastar, sufficer * v sufficer, bastar * ~ , be enough v bastar * ~ , be sufficient v sufficer sufficiency (sufficient quantity, supply) n sufficientia * n bastantia * n sufficientia * ~ , enough n bastantia sufficient adj bastante * adj sufficiente sufficiently adv bastante * adv satis suffix Gram n suflixo * n suffixo * v suffixar suffocate v suffocar * ~ , choke (someone or something) v suffocar suffocation n suffocation suffragan Eccl adj suffraganee suffrage (trace) n tracia * Eccl n suffragio * n suffragio * ~ , vote n suffragio suffragette n suffragette * n suffragette A] suffragist n suffragista suffumigate v suffumigar suffumigation n suffumigation sugar bowl n sucriera * ~ maker n sucrero * n saccharo * n saccharo (sàc-) * n sucro * ~ , sweeten v saccharar * ~ , sweeten v sucrar sugar-basin n sucriera sugar-beet n beta de sucro sugar-cane n canna * ~ -cane n canna (de sucro) sugaring, sweetening n sucrage * ~ , sweetening n sucrage (-àje) sugarworks n sucreria * n sucreria (-ìa) sugary, sweet adj saccharate * ~ , sweet adj saccharate (pp of saccharar) * ~ , sweet adj sucrate * ~ , sweet adj sucrate (pp of sucrar) suggest (prompt, put into one's mind) v suggerer * (prompt, put into one's mind) v suggerer -ger-/-gest-] * (prompt, put into one's mind) v suggestionar * v proponer * v suggerer * ~ , propose v proponer * ~ , propose v proponer -pon-/-posit-] suggestibility n suggestibilitate suggestible (1. easily influenced by suggestion, esp hypnotic suggestion; 2. that may be suggested) adj suggestibile suggestion (prompting) n suggestion suggestive (tending to suggest) adj suggestive * adj suggestive suicidal adj suicidal suicide (act) n suicidio * (commit ~) v suicidar se * (one who commits suicide) n suicida * (person) n suicida * ~ , self-murder n suicidio suit (be fitting) v convenir * (be fitting) v convenir -ven-/-vent-] * (clothing) n habito * (law) n causa * (make suitable) v adaptar * (seem right) v convenir a, ir a * (seem right) v ir a, convenir a * ~ or fit to a T v quadrar suitability n convenientia * ~ , convenience n convenientia suitable adj commode, convenibile * adj convenibile, commode * ~ , fit adj convenibile * ~ , fit, expedient adj expediente * ~ , fit, expedient adj expediente (ppr of expedir) * ~ , handy, convenient, comfortable adj commode * ~ , handy, convenient, comfortable adj commode (cò-) suitcase n valise suite (1. following, retinue; 2. Mus]) n suite * (1. following, retinue; 2. Mus]) n suite F] * n suite, traino * n traino, suite suitor n pretendente, requirente * n requirente, pretendente * ~ , applicant n requirente * ~ , wooer n pretendente suit-yourself phr face como vos vole Sukkoth, Feast of Tabernacles Relig n scenopegia * ~ , Feast of Tabernacles Relig n scenopegia (-ìa) sulk v esser de mal humor sulky (light, two-wheeled horse-drawn vehicle) n sulky * (light, two-wheeled horse-drawn vehicle) n sulky A] * adj de mal humor sullen adj de mal humor sulphate Chem n sulfato * n sulfato sulphide Chem n sulfido sulphite Chem n sulfito sulphonal Med n sulfonal sulphone Chem n sulfon sulphur Chem n sulfure * ~ mine n sulfuriera * n sulfure * ~ , sulphurize v sulfurar sulphuration, sulphurization n sulfuration sulphurator n sulfurator sulphureous, sulphurous adj sulfuree sulphuric (- acid) n acido sulfuric * adj sulfuric sulphurization, sulphuration n sulfuration sulphurize, sulphur v sulfurar sulphurous (as in sulphurous acid) adj sulfurose * ~ , sulphureous adj sulfuree sulphydrate n sulfhydro sulphydric adj sulfhydric sultan (ruler of a Mohammedan state) n sultan * n sultan sultana (fruit) n uva sic de smyrna * (sultaness) n sultana * ~ , sultaness n sultana sultanate n sultanato sultane (long gown in Turkish style) Hist] n sultana sultriness n calor suffocante sultry (stifling) adj suffocante * adj Fig] sum (- up) phr al fin * (1. Math]; 2. amount of money; 3. summary, epitome) n summa * n summa * ~ total n summa total * ~ up v resumer * ~ up, summarize v resumer summarization n summarisation summarize v resumer, summarisar * v summarisar * v summarisar, resumer * ~ , sum up v resumer summarized, compendious adj compendiose summarizer n resumitor summary (1. expounded briefly; 2. Law]) adj summari * adj summari * n summario summation, summing-up (of the prosecuting attorney) Law] n requisitorio summer (in the - time) phr durante le estate * adj de estate, estive * adj estive, de estate * n estate * ~ resident n estivante * v estivar * ~ , estival adj estive summerhouse n kiosque, pavilion * n pavilion, kiosque summertime n hora de estate summing up phr recapitulation del factos summing-up, summation (of the prosecuting attorney) Law] n requisitorio summist n summista summit n culmine, summitate * n summitate, culmine * ~ , top n summitate summit-conference n conferentia al summitate summon (call) v advocar * (convoke) v convocar * (law) v citar * ~ , call v advocar summons (a court ~) n cita judicial summon-up-courage v prender corage sump (of car) n sentina de sucro * Gen sentina * v sucrar carter sumptuary adj sumptuari sumptuous (lavish) adj sumptuose * adj sumptuose sumptuousness (lavishness) n sumptuositate * n sumptuositate sun (1. the heavenly body sun; 2. sunlight, sunshine) n sol * n sol * v insolar * ~ , insolate (place in the) v insolar sunbaked adj indurate per le sol sunbathe v prender le sol sunbathing n banio de sol sunbeam n radio del sol sunburn n arditura del sol sunburnt adj ardite per le sol sundae n gelato con fructos e nuces Sunday n dominica * n dominica sunder, burst v erumper * ~ , burst v erumper -rump-/-rupt-] sundial n quadrante solar sundry adj diverse, varie * adj varie, diverse sunflower n heliantho, tornasol * n tornasol, heliantho * ~ , helianthus Bot n heliantho sunglasses n berillos de sol sunhat n cappello de sol sunken (in the ground) adj cave, infundate * (in the ground) adj infundate, cave * (in the sea) adj submergite sunlight (lumine del) n sol sunning, insolation n insolation sunny (disposition) adj allegre * (in the sun) adj baniate de sol * (in the sun) adj baniate in le sol * (too ~) adj insolate sunrise n le levar del sol sunset n le poner del sol sunshade n parasol sunshine n lumine del sol sunspot n macula solar sunstroke n colpo del sol * n insolation suntan n bronzar * v bronzar sup v soupar * ~ , dine, have supper, have dinner (take the evening meal) v cenar * ~ , have supper v soupar * ~ , sip v sorber * ~ , sip v sorber sorb-/sorpt-] super adj stupende! * ~ interj fantastic! * ~ interj stupende! superable, surmountable adj superabile superabound v superabundar * ~ , be in excess v redundar superabundance n superabundantia superabundant adj superabundante superannuation (pension paid on retirement) n pension pro vetulessa * (retirement) n retiramento in pension superb adj superbe superciliary adj superciliari supercilious adj arrogante supereminence n supereminentia supereminent adj supereminente supererogation n supererogation supererogatory (as in supererogatory fasts) adj supererogatori superfetation (1. Physiol]; 2. redundance, superfluity) n superfetation superficial adj superficial * ~ , shallow adj legier * ~ , shallow adj legier (-jér) superficiality n superficialitate * ~ , shallowness n legieressa * ~ , shallowness n legieressa (-jer-) superficially adv superficialmente superfine adj extrafin * adj superfin superfluity n superfluitate superfluous adj superflue superhuman adj superhuman superimpose v superimponer * ~ , superpose v superponer * ~ , superpose v superponer -pon-/-posit-] superimposition, superposition n superposition superintend v superintender * ~ , inspect v inspicer * ~ , inspect v inspicer -spic-/-spect-] * ~ , watch, supervise v suveliar superintendence, supervision n superintendentia superintendent n superintendente * n superintendente, surveliante * n surveliante, superintendente * ~ , watcher, supervisor n surveliante superior adj superior * ~ adj/n superior * n superior superiority n superioritate superlative (1. supreme; 2. Gram]) adj superlative * Gram n superlativo * adj superlative * n superlativo superman n superhomine supermarket n supermercato supermundane, supernatural adj supermundan supernatural adj supernatural * ~ , supermundane adj supermundan supernaturally adv supernaturalmente supernumerary adj supernumerari * n supernumerario * ~ , extra adj supernumerari superpose, superimpose v superponer * ~ , superimpose v superponer -pon-/-posit-] superposition, superimposition n superposition supersaturate v supersaturar supersaturation n supersaturation supersede (replace) v reimplaciar * (supplant) v supplantar * ~ , supplant v supplantar supersensible Philos adj suprasensibile supersonic adj supersonic superstition n superstition superstitious adj superstitiose superstructure n superstructura supertax n supertaxa supervene v supervenir * ~ , happen v supervenir supervenience n supervenientia supervise v surveliar * ~ , superintend, watch v suveliar supervision n surveliantia * ~ , superintendence n superintendentia supervisor n supervisor, surveliante * n surveliante, supervisor * ~ , superintendent, watcher n surveliante supper (have ~) v cenar, soupar * (have ~) v soupar, cenar * n cena, souper * n souper * n souper F] * n souper, cena * ~ , dinner (evening meal) n cena suppertime n hora de cena, hora de souper * n hora de souper, hora de cena supplant v supplantar * ~ , supersede v supplantar supplantation n supplantation supplanter n supplantator supple adj flexibile supplement (1. addition; 2. Math]) n supplemento * n supplemento * v supplementar supplementary adj subsidiari, supplementari * adj supplementari * adj supplementari, subsidiari * ~ , subsidiary adj subsidiari * ~ , suppletive adj suppletive * ~ , suppletory adj suppletori supplementation n supplementation suppleness n flexibilitate suppletion Gram n suppletion suppletive, supplementary adj suppletive suppletory, supplementary adj suppletori suppliant, supplicant n supplicante * ~ , supplicator n supplicator supplicant adj supplice * adj supplice (sùp-) * ~ , suppliant n supplicante supplicate, entreat v supplicar supplication, entreaty n supplication supplicator, suppliant n supplicator supplicatory adj supplicatori supplier n fornitor * ~ , provider n suppletor supply (- a want) v suppler * (- a want) v suppler (un carentia) * (provide) v approvisionar, fornir * (provide) v fornir, approvisionar * n Commer] * n Gen] * ~ with munitions, munition v munitionar * ~ , furnish v subministrar * ~ , furnish, cater v approvisionar * ~ , provide, furnish v suppler * ~ , stock Commer n stock * ~ , stock Commer n stock A] supply-and-demand phr le offerta e le demanda supplying, furnishing (act of) n approvisionamento supply-with v guarnir de support (1. backing, aid; 2. prop, rest, shore) n appoio * (1. backing, aid; 2. prop, rest, shore) n appoio (-òyo) * (1. to sustain, carry; 2. to endure, suffer) v supportar * (anything that supports or holds up) n supporto * (pay for) v mantener * (sustain) v appoiar, supportar, sustener * (sustain) v supportar, sustener, appoiar * (sustain) v sustener, appoiar, supportar * n appoio, supporto, susteno * n supporto, susteno, appoio * n susteno, appoio, supporto * ~ , help n suffragio * ~ , help v suffragar * ~ , patronage n protection supportable adj supportabile * ~ , bearable adj supportabile supporter (of a person or party) n adherente, partisano * (of a person or party) n partisano, adherente * (of a policy) n advocato, defensor * (of a policy) n defensor, advocato * (sport) n devoto suppose v supponer * v supponer -pon-/-posit-] * ~ , think, imagine v putar supposedly adv per supposition, suppositemente * adv suppositemente, per supposition supposing phr in le caso que, supponite que * ~ phr supponite que, in le caso que supposition n supposition supposititious, spurious adj suppositicie suppositive adj suppositive suppository Med n suppositorio * n suppositorio suppress (as in to suppress newspapers, a smile) v supprimer * (as in to suppress newspapers, a smile) v supprimer -prim-/-press-] * v reprimer, supprimer * v supprimer, reprimer suppression n suppression suppressive adj suppressive suppurant, suppurative adj suppurante * ~ , suppurative adj suppurante (ppr of suppurar) suppurate (form or secrete pus) v suppurar suppuration n suppuration suppurative adj suppurative * n suppurante supracostal Anat adj supercostal suprarenal, adrenal Anat adj suprarenal supremacy n suprematia * n suprematia (-ìa) supreme adj supreme supression n suppression sural (pertaining to the calf of the leg) adj sural surcharge (1. overload; 2. surcharge on a postage stamp) n supercarga * n supercarga * v supercargar surcingle n supercingula * n supercingula (-cìng-) surd, dull, muffled adj surde sure (be ~) v esser secur * (for ~) phr sin falta * adj certe, secur * adj secur, certe * ~ , certain (1. not doubting; 2. not doubtful) adj secur sure-enough adv effectivemente sure-footed adj de pede firme surely adv certo, sin dubita * adv sin dubita, certo sureness n certitude, securitate * n securitate, certitude * ~ , certainty n securitate surety (guarantee) n garantia * (person) n garante surf n spuma surface (1. exterior of an object, superficial area) n superfacie * (superficial area) n superficie * n superficie surfboard n aquaplano surfeit n excesso, satietate, superabundantia * n satietate, superabundantia, excesso * n superabundantia, excesso, satietate * v satiar surfing n surfing surf-riding n surfing surge n affluxo, impeto * n impeto, affluxo * v affluer, agitar se, fluctuar * v agitar se, fluctuar, affluer * v fluctuar, affluer, agitar se surgent adj surgente * adj surgente (ppr of surger) surgeon n chirurgo surgery (art and practice of surgery) n chirurgia * (art and practice of surgery) n chirurgia (-ìa) * (art and practice) n chirurgia * (doctor's room) n cabinetto de consultation surgical adj chirurgic surgically adv chirurgicamente surging adj affluente, agitante * adj agitante, affluente * adv affluentemente, ipetuosemente * adv ipetuosemente, affluentemente Suriname Geog n Surinam surliness n mal humor surly adj de mal humor surmise n presumption * v presumer surmount (1. to rise above; 2. to be above or on top of; 3. to overcome) v surmontar * v superar, surmontar * v surmontar, superar * ~ , overcome, vanquish v superar surmountable adj surmontabile * ~ , superable adj superabile surname n nomine de familia * n supernomine * v supernominar surpass (1. to excel; 2. to exceed) v superpassar * v superar, superpassar * v superpassar, superar * ~ , excel, exceed v superar surplice Eccl n surplicio surplus adj de surplus, excedente * adj excedente, de surplus * n excesso, surplus * n surplus * n surplus F] * n surplus, excesso * v alue Econ n plusvalor surplus-stock n stock de surplus, stock excedente * ~ -stock n stock excedente, stock de surplus surplus-value n plus-valor surprise (1. to take unawares; 2. to astonish) v surprender * (1. to take unawares; 2. to astonish) v surprender -prend-/-pris-] * (1. unexpected act, event; 2. feeling of surprise) n surprisa * n surprisa * v surprender surprising adj surprendente surrealism n surrealismo surrealist n surrealista surrender (as in surrender to the enemy) n rendition * (yield) vi capitular, render se * (yield) vi render se, capitular * (yielding) n capitulation, rendition * (yielding) n rendition, capitulation * n Fig] * v Fig] * vt ceder, render * vt render, ceder surreptitious action or manner n surreption * adj surrepticie surrogate, subrogate v subrogar * ~ , substitute (as in substitute for coffee) n surrogato surrogated adj subrogate surround n bordatura * v ambir, cinger, circumferer * v cinger * v cinger cing-/cinct-] * v cinger, circumferer, ambir * v circumferer * v circumferer, ambir, cinger * ~ with a rampart v vallar * ~ with a rampart, circumvallate v circumvallar * ~ with a wall, wall in v murar surrounded with a rampart, circumvallate adj circumvallate * ~ with a rampart, circumvallate adj circumvallate (pp of circumvallar) surrounding ambiente, ambient adj ambiente * ~ with a rampart (act of) n vallation surroundings n ambiente surtax n supertaxa surtout, overcoat n supertoto surveillance n surveliantia survey (land) v metir * (look at) v contemplar, reguardar * (look at) v reguardar, contemplar * (result) n reporto * (study) n examine, inspection, studio * (study) n inspection, studio, examine * (study) n studio, examine, inspection * (study) v examinar, inspectar, surveliar * (study) v inspectar, surveliar, examinar * (study) v studiar * (study) v surveliar, examinar, inspectar * Topog n agrimensura surveying n agrimensura surveyor (one who surveys lands, highways) n agrimensor * n agrimensor survival (as in survival of the fittest) n superviventia * n superviventia survive (continue to exist) v superviver * v superviver survivor n supervivente susceptibility n susceptibilitate susceptible (very sensitive) adj susceptibile * adj susceptibile susceptive adj susceptive suspect adj suspecte * n suspecto * v suspectar * ~ , suspicious adj suspecte suspend (1. to hang, hang up; 2. as in to suspend sentence, publication; 3. to remove temporarily from office, function) v suspender -pend-/-pens-] * (1. to hang, hang up; 2. as in to suspend sentence, publication; 3. to remove temporarily from office, function) v suspender * v suspender suspender (one who or that which susspends or allows to suspend) n suspensor suspenders (for stockings) n garrettieras * (for trousers) n suspensores suspending, suspensive adj suspensive suspense n incertitude, tension * n tension, incertitude suspension (act of suspending) n suspension * n suspension suspension-bridge n ponte suspendite suspensive, suspending adj suspensive suspensory Med n suspensorio suspicion n suspicion suspicious (distrustful) adj suspiciose * (meriting suspicion) adj equivoc * (meriting suspicion) adj suspecte * ~ , distrustful adj suspiciose * ~ , suspect adj suspecte suspiciousness n character suspecte * n character suspiciose Susquehanna n Susquehanna sustain (1. to prop up; 2. to back, give one's support to; 3. to keep, maintain; 4. to bear, endure) v sustener -ten-/-tent-] * (1. to prop up; 2. to back, give one's support to; 3. to keep, maintain; 4. to bear, endure) v sustener * (support) n supportar * n sustener * ~ , feed v sustentar sustainer n sustentor sustaining adj sustenente * adj sustenente (ppr of sustener) sustainment (1. sustaining; 2. means of support) n sustenimento sustenance n sustenentia * n sustentamento * ~ , food n victo sustentation n sustentation susurrant, whispering, murmuring, rustling adj susurrante susurration n susurration sutler (canteenkeeper) n cantinero * (female canteen manager) n vivandera * (male canteen manager) n vivandero sutural adj sutural suture (1. Anat/Bot];) n sutura swab (deck) v nettar * (surgery) n tampon * (surgery) n tampon (de watta) * (surgery) v essugar Swabia n Suabia Swabian (1. inhabitant of Swabia; 2. Swabian dialect) n suabo * adj suabe swag (booty) n butino * (decoration) n feston swagger adj chic * adj elegante * n aere importante * v fanfaronar * v pavonisar * ~ , brag v fanfaronar swaggering, fanfaronade n fanfaronada swallow (down) v deglutir * Ornith n hirundine * ~ down, swallow v glutir * n hirundine * ~ up, engulf v inglutir * v deglutir * v glutir * v inglutir * v ingurgitar * ~ , gulp down v inglutir * ~ , ingurgitate (1. to engulf; 2. to swallow up greedily) v ingurgitar * ~ , swallow down v glutir swallowing, deglutition (act of) n deglutition swamp (fill with water) v plenar de aqua * (inundate) v inundar * (submerge) v submerger * ~ gas, methane Chem n methano * n palude * ~ , marsh n palude swampy adj paludose swan n cygno swank n pretension * v dar se aeres swanky adj pretentiose swap v excanbiar swarm (of bees) n essame * (of bees) v essamar * n essame * n formicamento * v essamar * v formicar, pullular * v pullular, formicar * ~ , formicate (like ants) v formicar * ~ , swarming (of people) n formicamento swarming n essamage * n essamage (-aje) * n essamatura * ~ time n essamage * ~ time n essamage (-aje) * ~ , swarm (of people) n formicamento swarthy adj brun * adj obscur swastika n cruce gammate * n svastica * n symbolo nazi swat v colpar swath, sweep (of the scythe or sickle) n falcata swathe n falcata * v involver swat-team n equipa de colpo, equipa de swat * ~ -team n equipa de swat, equipa de colpo sway (of vehicle) n oscillation * (power) n domination, imperio * (power) n imperio, domination * vi balanciar se, oscillar * vi oscillar, balanciar se * vt influer super swaybacked, saddle-backed adj insellate * ~ , saddle-backed adj insellate (pp of insellar) Swaziland Geog n Swaziland swear (solemnly) v jurar * (use bad language) v blasphemar, objurgar * (use bad language) v objurgar, blasphemar * ~ , take an oath v jurar swearword n obscenitate, parola grossier * n parola grossier, obscenitate sweat n exsudato, sudor * n sudor, exsudato * v sudar, transpirar * v transpirar, sudar * ~ , exudation n exsudato * ~ , perspiration n sudor * ~ , perspire v sudar * ~ , perspire v transpirar sweater n sweater, tricot * n tricot, sweater * ~ , jumper, knitted jumper n sweater * ~ , jumper, knitted jumper n sweater A] * ~ , tights (knitted garment) n tricot * ~ , tights (knitted garment) n tricot F] sweating room n estufa swede (the national) n svedo * (vegetable) n rapa svedese * n svedo Sweden Geog n Svedia * n Sveda Swedish adj svede * ~ adj/n svedese * n svedo sweep (man) n brossacaminos * (sweepstake) n lotteria * (with a broom) v scopar * (with broom) n colpo de scopa * (with scythe) n falcata * n Fig] * v scopar * ~ , swath (of the scythe or sickle) n falcata sweep-along v avantiar rapidemente sweep-aside v remover con grande gesto sweep-away v destruer, supprimer * ~ -away v supprimer, destruer sweeper (one who or that which sweeps) n scopator * (woman) n scopatrice sweeping (general) adj comprensive, troppo general * (general) adj troppo general, comprensive * (of gesture) adj dramatic sweepings n scopatura sweep-out v scopar sweet (1. sweet to the taste; 2. pleasant, soft, gentle) adj dulce * (dessert) n dessert, dulce * (dessert) n dulce, dessert * (sweetmeat, candy) n bonbon * adj dulce, suave, sucrate * adj suave, sucrate, dulce * adj sucrate, dulce, suave * ~ potato, batata n batata * ~ scabious, mourning widow Bot n vidua * ~ , pleasing, suave adj suave * ~ , sugary adj saccharate * ~ , sugary adj saccharate (pp of saccharar) * ~ , sugary adj sucrate * ~ , sugary adj sucrate (pp of sucrar) sweetbread n pancreas de vitello * n pancreas de vitello (o de ove) sweetcorn n mais dulce sweeten (make sweet) v adulciar * (make sweet) v edulcorar, sucrar * (make sweet) v sucrar, edulcorar * v Fig] * ~ , sugar v saccharar * ~ , sugar v sucrar sweetening (act of) n adulciamento * ~ , sugaring n sucrage * ~ , sugaring n sucrage (-àje) sweetheart n Fem] * n Masc] sweetness (1. sweetness to the taste; 2. quality of being pleasant, soft, mild, gentle) n dulcor * n dulcor, suavitate * n suavitate, dulcor * ~ , mildness n suavitate sweet-pea n piso odorose sweetshop n bonboneria sweet-smelling adj fragrante sweet-tempered adj amabile, dulce * ~ -tempered adj dulce, amabile sweing-machine n machina a suer swell (cause to swell) vt inflar, tumefacer * (cause to swell) vt tumefacer, inflar * (inflame) v inflammar * Med vi tumer * Med vi turger * ~ or bulge out v protuberar * ~ up, swell v turgescer * v augmentar * v crescer * v inflar * ~ , be swollen v turger * ~ , intumesce v tumer * ~ , swell up v turgescer swelling (enlargement) n inflation * (fig) n augmentation * (inflammation) n inflammation * Med n tubere * Med n tumefaction * n inflation swell-out v protuberar swell-up v turgescer swelter v suffocar de calor swerve n virage brusc * v deviar/virar bruscamente swift adj rapide, veloce * adj veloce, rapide * ~ , speedy adj veloce swiftness n rapiditate swill (for pigs) n nutrimento liquide, residuos * (for pigs) n residuos, nutrimento liquide * v lavar con multe aqua swim n natada * v natar swimmer (one who swims or can swim) n natator * n natator swimming n natation * ~ pool n natatorio * ~ pool n piscina * ~ , flotant adj flottante * ~ , flotant adj flottante (ppr of flottar) * ~ , natation n natation swimming-costume, - suit n costume de banio swimming-pool n piscina swimming-trunks n calceones de banio swindle n fraude * v fraudar swindler n fraudator, impostor * n impostor, fraudator * ~ , cheat, impostor n impostor swine n porco swineherd n porchero swing (cause to go to and fro) v balanciar * (child's) v sedependular * (of opinion) n movimento * (oscillate) vi balanciar se, oscillar * (oscillate) vi oscillar, balanciar se * (oscillation) n balanciamento, oscillation * (oscillation) n oscillation, balanciamento * (rhythm) n rhythmo * (turn) v girar * vt brandir swing-bridge n ponte giratori swing-door n porte giratori swinging, pendulous adj pendular swirl n vortice swish n sibilo, susurro * n susurro, sibilo * vi sibilar,susurrar * vi usurrar, sibilar * vt agitar Swiss (1. native of Switzerland; 2. Swiss guard, Switzer; 3. Swiss language or dialect) n switzo * adj switze * adj switze * n switzo switch (exchange) n excambio * Elect n interruptore electric * R.R n cambio * Rr cambio * v t/vi cambiar switchback n montania, montanias * n montanias, montania switchboard n tabula de distribution switch-off v extinguer switch-on v accender Switzerland Geog n Helvetia, Switza * Geog n Switza, Helvetia * n Switza swivel v girar, pivotar * v pivotar, girar swivel-chair n sede giratori swollen (inflamed) adj tumide swoon v perder le conscientia * v suffrer un syncope swoop n attacco * v descender rapidemente, piccar * v descender rapidemente, piccar (super un inimico) * v piccar (super un inimico), descender rapidemente * v piccar, descender rapidemente swop (swap) v excambiar sword (large) n spadon * n gladio * n spada swordfish n pisce spada swordmaker, swordsmith n spadero swordsmith, swordmaker n spadero swot n studente troppo assidue * v studiar multo sycamore n sycomoro sycophant n sycophante syllabary n syllabario syllabic adj syllabic syllabification n syllabation syllabify v syllabar syllabism n syllabismo syllable n syllaba * n syllaba (sìl-) syllabus n programma * n programma (de studios) sylleptic adj sylleptic syllepyiy n syllepsis syllogism n syllogismo syllogistic adj syllogistic syllogize v syllogisar sylph (male) n sylpho * n sylphide * n sylphide (sìl-) sylvan adj silvan sylvanite Mineral n silvanite sylvatic, forest adj silvatic symbol (1. Relig]; 2. symbolic representation; 3. significant mark or character) n symbolo (sìm-) * (1. Relig]; 2. symbolic representation; 3. significant mark or character) n symbolo * n symbolo symbolic, symbolical adj symbolic symbolical, symbolic adj symbolic symbolism (system of signs or symbols) n symbolica * n symbolismo symbolist (one who uses symbols or practises symbolism) n symbolista symbolization n symbolisation symbolize v symbolisar * v symholisar symbology n symbolica * n symbologia * n symbologia (-ìa) symholism (1. practice or art of using symbols; 2. system of symbols or signs) n symbolismo symmetr- (symmetrical) occurring in derivatives and compounds] adj symmetr- symmetric, symmetrical adj symmetric symmetrical adj symmetric symmetrically adv symmetricamente symmetrize v symmetrisar symmetry n symmetria * n symmetria (-ìa) sympath- (sympathetic) occurring in derivatives] adj sympath- sympathetic (feeling compassion) adj benevole, compatiente * (feeling compassion) adj compatiente, benevole * (operating, or produced, through affinity) adj sympathic * Med adj sympathic * ~ strike n exopero de solidaritate sympathize (have compassion) v exprimer su condolentia, haber compassion * (have compassion) v haber compassion, exprimer su condolentia * (understand) v comprender * ~ , harmonize (be in harmony as to disposition, qualities) v sympathisar sympathizing, merciful, compassionate adj misericorde sympathy (affinity between persons or things) n sympathia * (affinity between persons or things) n sympathia (-ìa) * (affinity) n sympathia * (compassion) n compassion symphonic adj symphonic symphonious, symphonous adj symphone symphonist (composer of symphonies) n symphonista symphony (as in the Fifth Symphony) Mus] n symphonia * (as in the Fifth Symphony) Mus] n symphonia (-ìa) * n symphonia symphony-orchestra n orchestra symphonic symphysis Anat/Zool n symphysis * Anat/Zool n symphysis (sìm-) symptom n symptoma * n symptoma -ma/-mat-] symptomatic adj symptomatic symptomatology n symptomatologia * n symptomatologia (-ìa) synagogue n synagoga synchromesh n cassa de velocitates synchronisate synchronism n synchronismo synchronization n synchronisation synchronize v synchronisar synchronous adj synchrone * ~ , synchronic adj synchronic syncopal adj syncopal syncopate (1. Gram]; 2. Mus]) v syncopar * v syncopar syncopation (1. Gram] (syncope; 2. Mus]) n syncopation * (rhythm in syncopated time) Mus] n contratempore * Mus n syncope * Mus n syncope (sìn-) * n syncopation syncope (1. Gram]; 2. Med]) n syncope * (1. Gram]; 2. Med]) n syncope (sìn-) syncrasis (intermixture, blending) n syncrasis * (intermixture, blending) n syncrasis (-crà-) syndic Admin n syndico * Admin n syndico (sìn-) syndicalism n syndicalismo syndicalist adj syndical * n syndicalista syndicate (organize into a syndicate) v syndicar * Fin n syndicato * n syndicato * v syndicar syndrome n syndrome synecology n synecologia * n synecologia (-ìa) Synedrion, Synedrium, Sanhedrin n Synedrio Synedrium, Sanhedrin, Synedrion n Synedrio synod (1. Eccl]; 2. assembly, convention; 3. Astrol] (conjunction) n synodo (sì-) * (1. Eccl]; 2. assembly, convention; 3. Astrol] (conjunction) n synodo synodic, synodical (1. Eccl. synodal; 2. Astron]) adj synodic synodist (member of a synod) n synodista synonym n synonimo * n synonymo * n synonymo (-ònimo) synonymic, synonymical adj synonymic synonymous adj synonyme * adj synonyme (-ònime) synonymy (quallty of being synonymous) n synonymia * (quallty of being synonymous) n synonymia (-ìa) synopsis n synopsis synoptic, synoptical adj synoptic syntactic, syntactical adj syntactic syntax Gram n syntaxe * n syntaxe synthesis n synthese * n synthese (-ìntese) synthesize v synthetisar synthet- (put together, compounded) occurring in derivatives and compounds] adj synthet- synthetic adj synthetic * ~ , synthetical adj synthetic syphilis n syphilis syphilitic adj syphilitic * n syphilitico Syria Geog n Syria * n Syria Syriac (as in Syriac language) adj syriac * (as in Syriac language) adj syriac (-rì-) * (language) n syriaco * (language) n syriaco (-rì-) * (language) n syriaco, syrio * (language) n syrio, syriaco Syrian (native of Syria) n syrio * adj syrie * adj syrie * n syrio Syriarch Hist n syriarcha Syringa Bot n syringa syringe n syringa * v syringar * ~ , clyster Med n irrigator * ~ , to treat with a syringe v syringar syringeal Ornith adj syringal syrinx (1. panpipe; 2. Archaeol]; 3. Ornith]) n syringe * ~ , pipe of Pan n syringa syrup n sirop syrupy adj siropose systaltic Physiol adj systaltic system n systema * n systema -ma/-mat-] systematic adj systematic systematize v systematisar systole Physiol n systole systolic Physiol adj systolic